Everybody's Changing
by albluvscbg
Summary: Takes place after 5x12, Hundred, only the Nanny Carrie kidnapping/storyline in general never happened. Lucas is gone and returns to Tree Hill, Brooke and Naley are in TH and Peyton is in LA to begin with. Major Brucas, Naley, and more.....
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, this is actually the first fic I wrote, but I am going to revamp it some for this site...I already have a great deal of it written so the more you guys comment to quicker I will post the chapters! I hope everyone likes this...Let me know what you think. I promise it gets better!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Lucas botched wedding had occured three months and 7 days ago. Tha night Lucas had left town without so much as a word to anyone, and no one had heard from him since.

"I bet he went to find Lindsey in New York." Brooke said to Haley as they ate a quick brunch. It was a June Saturday and the sun was beating down on the two friends as they ate at the boardwalk. Luckily, it was still cool enough with the breeze fromt he water to eat outside at their favorite cafe.

"Well, I haven't hears anything from him, Which is so unusual." Haley responded, with a tilt of the head. "And every time I call him his phone says 'voice mail box full.'" She did the last part imitating the electronic voice she heard.

The second part of the sentence Brooke thought in her head as Haley said it aloud. She would never admit to anyone how many times she had tried to call him over the past three months, how much she had longed to hear his voice or see his smile. But instead of dwelling on him, she pushed him out of her mind as she did every time and changed the subject, but she couldn't push him out of her heart.

"So is Jamie excited about his birthday party next weekend?" She asked, impressed at how easily she changed the subject from Lucas.

"Yeah, but he is just wondering if his Uncle Lucas will make it back." Haley said, not seeming to catch Brooke's subject change maneuver.

"There is no escaping him," Brooke thought as she stuffed the last bite of her strawberry crepe into her mouth. "I'm sure he won't disappoint Jamie," she said aloud, "or me," she added silently.

After brunch Brooke walked home. The house was so empty now that Peyton had gone back to L.A. Peyton knew the only way for her to get over Lucas was to dive into her music so she went in search of a new talent. Brooke was happy for her friend's big chance, but she ached for her too. She was well aware of the hole Lucas Scott could leave in a girl's heart. Now that they were both gone she knew her work was the only thing that would make her forget about the emptiness in her ownlife, well, the only nonselfdestructive thing anyway. Brooke walked over and hit the answering machine on the side table.

"You have five new messages." It said in a robotic voice.

"Whoa, five messages since brunch, I'm popular." she thought with a smile and she hit play.

"Message one: Miss Davis, this is Donna Ridgeway with Neiman Marcus...Message deleted"

"They should have called the office." She thought. The next two were solicitors; one was Millicent, but the last one...

"Hey B. Davis! Why are you not answering your cell, I had to call the house" The machine said, Brooke checked her phone confused, but had no missed calls. The message continued, "You'll never guess who I ran into out in L.A.! Call me if you want the details. I love you!" It had been Peyton of course.

"She sounds happy," Brooke thought. But with this realization she couldn't help but feel a little sad. "Maybe Lucas gave up on Lindsey and went after her." Either way, the last thing Brooke wanted to hear about was a Pucas happily ever after even if she was her best friend. So she decided she was glad her friend was happy but wasn't going to call back right away.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and it was time for Brooke to fly to New York with Millie. And I dreary Monday it was.

"Now here is the trip's itinerary, and here is the list of public appearances we might be able to squeeze in if they are abbreviated." Millicent said handing Brooke a folder full of papers.

"Thank you so much." Brooke said appreciatively, "I guess if I ever want to get back to life in Tree Hill then I better find a CEO and fast."

" That's part of what this trip is about. Now let's hurry up, that plane isn't going to wait for us." Millicent suggested with a smile.

Just then Mouth came in from the car, grabbed their bags, and said, "I'm gonna miss my girl while she is away." As he sent a lovesick glance in Millie's direction.  


"Awww, I'll miss you too, Mouth." Brooke teased and winked at them both. All three friends burst into laughter as they walked out the door.

* * *

Haley sat at the piano busy working on a song. She had the patio door open and a cool morning breeze was blowing her wavy hair. The summer was her time to concentrate on music-especially in the mornings before Jamie woke up. As she played the piano Nathan came over and kissed her on top of her head.

" I love listening to you play." He said in a voice still traced with sleep.

"Thanks." Haley responded dreamily, leaning back against him. She was just thinking she could stay like that forever when...

"Momma! Daddy!" Jamie yelled as he ran down the stairs in an oversized Ravens jersey he had been sleeping in.

"Jimmy-Jam!" Nathan screamed, breaking away from Haley and sweeping him up into a big hug. "So little man, what do you want to do on day one of James Lucas Scott's birthday week celebration?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking I wanted to eat ice cream for breakfast, go swimming, and then go to the rivercourt with just the boys--sorry Momma." He said with enthusiasm.

" Well that's fine with me Baby, everything except the ice cream breakfast." Haley told him., with a knowing glance.

"But Mom-ma!" He whined and stomped his little foot.

" Your Mom's right Jamie" Nathan said. "We need real food if we want to have energy to play with the guys tonight."

"Yeah!" Jamie shouted. he thought any idea his dad had was the greatest ever.

"Well I'll get started on that breakfast of champions." Haley teased as she got up from the piano and headed for the kitchen, leaving her two guys wrestling on the living room floor.

* * *

"If this flight gets delayed for another minute someone is going to Have serious hell to pay!" Brooke said through her teeth. "I've already missed my taping with David Letterman and a radio interview," she whined as she plopped down into one of the uncomfortable airport chairs.

"I'm sure we'll be cleared for takeoff soon." Millicent told her, trying to help her relax. "In the meantime, I'll check again on our flight status."

"And I'll go see if the Barista is back from her break at Starbucks." Mouth added. "...extra foam, right?"

"Thanks you guys," Brooke said sheepishly. She was so lucky to have people like Mouth and Millie in her life...people who were so considerate of the feelings of those around them. "I'm sorry I'm being a total bitch I just really need a distraction, you know. And this trip was suppose to be my distraction."

"A distraction from what?" a familiar voice said--It sounded close, but also far away like she was in a dream. Brooke whirled around in her seat and looked up to find...

"Lucas!" She screamed with a mix of shock and sheer delight. And she ran to give him a huge hug.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," He said so naturally as his hug enveloped her.

At this Brooke pulled away and looked at him quizzically. "How could he just say that to her, after everything they had been through, after everything he'd been through?" she wondered. He must have not even noticed he said it or her completely confused expression because he immediately turned and started saying hello to Mouth and Millie. "I bet he didn't even realize he said it," Brooke thought, "So much for my distraction."

"What are you doing here man?" Mouth asked his smile stretching from ear to ear as he gave his friend that handshake-hug guys do.

"Well, I just got in from visiting my mom in New Zealand and now they won't let me leave the airport, I've been here like five hours. And they won't even let people got into certain areas." He said rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know what is going on."

Brooke smiled to herself, "At least he hasn't been in L.A. with Peyton," she thought.

"Whatever it is, it must be the reason why our plane is delayed" Millicent commented, "We have been here a little over five hours too."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Brooke said only half listening.

"Well I'm gonna go try to grab that coffee," Mouth said "Luke, you want some?"

"Nah, I'm good man," Lucas said, "But thanks."

Mouth walked off and Millie trailed after..."I'm going to see if there is an update on our flight status" she yelled back behind her.

So Brooke was left alone, sitting--with Lucas...

* * *

"So how have you been over these last few months?" Lucas asked, tunring to face her. "You look good."

"Thanks," Brooke mustered, smiling a little. She couldn't help but smile around him. "Oh, I've been fine. Just spending time with Haley and Jamie mostly. But how have you been?"

"Well, I'm okay now. I wasn't when I left though. I just had to get away, away from the place where everyone thinks everything is all about me and Peyton." He said, getting kind of intense on the last line. "I had to sort through some stuff."

Brooke started to look at the ground, she knew he was refering to her along with others.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Lucas continued noticing the guilty expression covering her otherwise beautiful features, " I know you thought she and I were meant to be or whatever..."

"Is that what you think?" Brooke thought, but instead she said "Well I just wanted my two best friends to be happy." mustering up a fake smile as she turned her face upward to look into his eyes.

"And I thank you for caring about me," he said, gently touching her leg. "But she is not my love anymore. Yes, I did love her once-in high school, but I grew up and changed and she, well, she stayed exactly the same." Lucas said.

Brooke just nodded listening intently. She didn't know what else to do.She was basically on emotional overload right now, what with her aggrevation over the flight, Lucas's nickname slip, and now his Peyton admissions.

He continued, "I needed to be free from the Lucas and Peyton bandwagon that haunted me and basically ruined my relationship with Lindsey."

"Oh, so it is over between you two then?" Brooke asked wanting to hear him say yes, but half scared he'd say no.

"Yeah, I went to New York after her but she said it was just too hard. She said she would always feel like she had to compete with Peyton."He said, crossing hand hands between his legs as he tok a certain interest in his shoes.

"I know that feeling." Brooke said, throwing her hand over her mouth as soon as it popped out. "That was not suppost to leave my mouth," she thought. But she was about to shut down emotionaly, and emotionally crazed girls can not be responsible for their actions. "I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to say that. I have to go," She said, as she jumped up from her seat and tried to bolt away. All she could think was, "Get away from here as soon as you can, Brooke. Don't let him se you like this"

Too late. "Brooke, wait" Lucas said, standing up and grabbing her arm. He spun her around and as he did he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lucas let me go." Brooke said under her tears as she jerked away heading for the bathroom.

As she was running away, Mouth and Millie were just coming up to join the two. "Brooke, wait." Millicent called, running after her when she saw her friend headed in the oppostie direction.

"Dude, what happened while we were gone?" Mouth asked, as he looked from Brooke's shrinking figure back to Lucas.

"I have no idea," Lucas responded with a hurt look on his face, as he sunk back down into the chair, head in his hands.

* * *

**Okay all...let me know what you think! If you want more or if not...just let me know...I really like writing this fic and it is my first one I wrote so keep that in mind! Please read and reviews...reviewslove!**

**Audra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Brooke ran into an extremely large bathroom and entered the big handicapped bathroom stall at the end of the room. She had to get as far away as she could. She didn't want anyone to see her lose it like this, she was Brooke Davis for Christ's sakes, and she did not break down in crowded airports. She just didn't, oh but she did. She walked over to the corner and started sobbing uncontrollably to herself. Head in her hands she slid to the floor, "Why did I have to say that? Why couldn't I just keep on being a friend to him?" Brooke was crying so hard she didn't sense Millicent come into the stall and start hugging her.

"It is okay Brookie," Millicent tried to soothe her. She stroked her chocolate locks and said, "You are the most open and honest person I know and it just isn't in your nature to hide your feelings."

"I know," Brooke sobbed. "But I had been doing so well for so long, and I know how bad it hurt me when Peyton went after him and I would never wish that pain on her by being with him. And more importantly I know he would never be with me because he's still in love with her or Lindsey or who knows...But now I just made it so much worse and so much more complicated."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Millicent encouraged.

"Oh really," Brooke snapped. "I'm sorry did you just tell the guy you have been in love with since 11th grade how bad he hurt you and basically reveal your feelings to him...feelings you were not even sure you had or have...and to top it off cry like a little girl in front of him?" Her tone came out harsher than she had expected, so much so it even caught her off guard.

Millicent started to back away from Brooke's harsh tone. She looked into her eyes, she could see the strong, independent woman she had known as her boss on the exterior, but her eyes revealed someone totally different. Someone who just wanted someone to want them back.

"Millie," Brooke pleaded. "I'm sorry I snapped, I am just so out of it right now. I feel like I am watching a movie where someone's life crashes and burns, but only it is my reality. I cannot even get a hold on what I am feeling, much less what I am doing."

"It's alright Brooke." Millicent stepped back closer. "I know that had to be pretty humiliating, but if anyone can recover from it you can. You're Brooke Davis." She sent her friend a genuine smile, one she hoped would give her the confidence boost she so desperately needed at the moment.

Brooke smiled back, not her full on dimpled smile, but a smile none the less. She could always count on Millie to boost her spirits, if only momentarily.

"I'm sorry sirs but we are going to have to ask you to vacate the airport." An older airport security guard said in a authoritative tone as he motioned for Mouth and Lucas to head out the doors where the other guards were set up checking people and their bags as they left.

* * *

"But I need to get my girlfriend," Mouth begged the officer.

"I don't know if I should let you," he replied. "We are under orders to get the premises cleared as soon as possible."

"Please officer, we rode together and without me she would be stuck right outside the doors. Plus I don't want to leave her without as much as an explanation," Mouth argued. His tone was totally non-confrontational, but he still hoped he was making his point with the security guard.

"Fine sir, but make it quick." The officer warned. Lucas followed Mouth in the direction of the bathrooms to go and retrieve Millicent.

"I wonder what is going on?" Mouth asked, "I hope it is nothing serious. I mean, having us leave, that can't be good."

"You would think not, but I have no idea. At least they are letting us leave. I feel like I have been here forever and I really want to take a shower." Lucas said, walking beside Mouth.

"Yeah man, you do kinda stink." Mouth teased, sending a chuckle in Lucas's direction.

"Thanks Mouth." Lucas said giving his friend a playful punch in the arm.

Millicent was walking out of the bathroom about the same time Mouth and Lucas walked up. And she headed towards them.

"Hey, how is Brooke?" Mouth asked, walking up to his girlfriend and grabbing her hand.

"Yeah, how is she?" Lucas added, feeling awful. He wasn't sure what had upset Brooke but it was pretty sure it had something to do with him.

"She's fine. She's Brooke Davis." Millicent said. "She is the most resilient person I know," she added looking directly into Lucas's eyes. And now he officially knew her unhappiness had everything to do with him. He instantly averted his eyes to the ground to avoid Millicent's stern glare.

"Well can you tell her we need to leave?" Mouth asked, he wasn't trying to be insensitive but the whole 'leave the airport ASAP' had him worried. "I don't know what is going on but they are making everyone evacuate, and the guard only let me come get you because I said I was going to be quick."

"Yeah, I'll get her." Millicent said hurriedly, sensing the hint of worry in Mouth's voice.

Just as she turned to leave, the stillness of the moment was shattered. An explosion occurred sending debris falling everywhere. A blast rang out, over the noise Lucas yelled, "Brooke!" but all that could be seen was a cloud of dust...

* * *

Lucas and Mouth had practically dove on Millie and they were all huddled next to a huge column which had luckily remained upright, seemingly unscathed. The air was still dusty and the light bulbs in the area had busted so the airport was only lit by sunlight coming in through the tinted windows. And this light was hitting the dust that was floating through the air creating a short of wall that was very hard to see through.

After what felt like an eternity, Mouth snapped to and spoke, "Is everyone alright?" he asked, pulling himself up with the help of a nearby chair.

Millicent was next to come out of the dazed state. "Yeah, I am." She said feeling a little dizzy. As she put a hand up to her throbbing head.

"Brooke!" Lucas screamed again, "Oh my god, Brooke!" Someone was clearly not registering what had just happened. He scrambled to his feet and started trying to see through the smoke filled air.

"Calm down, man. Don't over exert yourself." Mouth told his friend who was turning his head from side to side as if Brooke was going to just appear through the dust cloud.

"Mouth, you don't understand. She is all alone and I'm the one who drove her to it. If she isn't okay, I will never forgive myself." Lucas said sounding desperate and rubbing his temples. He had seen Lucas this scared only once, when his mom was in the hospital, lying in a coma.

"I'm sure she's fine," Mouth said, "I mean she has to be...its Brooke." He was starting to get worried now, but he had to be strong, right?

"I know she is, Marvin," Millie added, rubbing Mouth's leg "She's fine...she's fine." Her tone was shaky at best; not at all as confident as it had been moments before. Millie seemed not only to be trying to convince the boys but herself as well.

"I'm going to find her." Lucas announced as he stood up again. He owed it to her, he couldn't leave her, alone.

The once open and bright hallway area was now dark and totally trashed. There were papers and clothes scattered all about, as if multiple suitcases had exploded. The lights were busted out and part of the division wall opposite Lucas was destroyed. Ceiling beams had fallen as had ceiling tiles. It was a total disaster area.

"We'll go with you." Mouth suggested. "We need to stick together." He didn't like the idea of Lucas wandering around alone anymore than he liked thinking Brooke was out there alone.

* * *

"Yeah, okay." Lucas said, disinterestedly. He wasn't really listening to Mouth, the only thing on his mind was finding Brooke and making sure she was alright.

Millicent went to stand up but couldn't, "I think something is wrong with my leg--owww!" She said through clenched teeth as she slowly sat back down. "I don't think I can stand on it."

"Millicent, are you okay?" Mouth asked, instantly crouched down by her side. He was trying his best to see her leg, but they weren't in a very well lit area.

"Mouth, you stay with her. I'll find Brooke." Lucas suggested.

The dust was actually starting to settle so the light was helping his vision now, not hindering it.

"You sure man?" He replied. He wanted Brooke to be alright, but he also wanted the same for Millie, and he definitely did not want to leave Millicent alone.

"Yeah," Lucas reassured his friend. "I won't be back without her." He continued as he made his way through the rubble. He spotted the bathroom Millicent had exited from moments ago and he headed in that direction.

* * *

The women's restroom was basically unrecognizable when Lucas finally made it to the door. He slowly pushed it open; half scared of what he might find.

The area was dark and desolate. It definitely fit the bill for a set of a low-budget horror flick."Brooke!" He yelled.

--No Response

He ran over broken glass from a mirror and bent metal yelling her name. Finally at the far end of the restroom where a stall was bent down, he saw a few strands of that gorgeous chestnut hair peeking out from beneath what resembled a twisted metal cave.

"Brooke!" He called as he lowered himself down and peered under the hunk of metal.

There she was looking exactly like Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince. And he was determined to be the one who saved her. Lucas tried to move the metal remainder of a bathroom stall door, but it would not budge. He knew he shouldn't move Brooke but he couldn't leave her alone so he crawled under the stall with her.

"Brooke, Brooke, can you hear me?" Lucas said almost in tears. His voice was no louder than a whisper. He grabbed her hand, "If you can hear me, just open your eyes please. Please, please--I can't lose you." He choked out. Lucas laid down next to Brooke and the tears began to fall. He 

knew they were coming, but he was trying to be strong. He needed to be, for her. He checked her pulse and she was still alive. She was still breathing, but it was weak.

"It's going to be okay, I won't leave you." Lucas whispered in her ear.

Just then Brooke's eyes began to flutter open like an antique baby doll. "Lucas?" She asked, she seemed a little disoriented.

He rolled up and hovered above her. "Yeah, it's me pretty girl." He said stroking her face.

She moaned and tried to lift her head, but it fell back down, "What happened?" she asked, her voice was weary and more raspy than normal.

"I'm not exactly sure." Lucas said, "But I'm here now and you are going to be okay. Do you feel alright?" He asked still stroking her hair.

"I'm a little woozy." she said, starting to seem more coherent.

"Well just rest," Lucas suggested, "I'll stay awake and wait for help."

"Alright," she agreed, she was too weak to do anything else. "Lucas, can you hold me?" Brooke asked him, even covered with dust her eyes still sparkled at him.

"Of course," Lucas smiled as he moved over closer to her, enveloping her tiny frame in his strong arms.

Even though Brooke had no idea what was going on or what would happen next she was beginning to feel happy because for the first time in a long time she felt safe and whole. Maybe it was the incidents of the day piling up, but as she nestled in closer to Lucas and breathed him in, she decided she never wanted to move from that spot.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter...sorry no Naley, but they are coming up in the next one...This story moves kinda slow so please bear with it! Thanks for reading and thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! They made my day...let me know what you think of this chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"I'm really worried about Brooke," Haley brought up the same conversation they had had before dinner up again as she and Nathan picked up the dishes. Her brow was furrowed like it often did when she got really serious. "She was flying to New York today and I can't get her on her cell and after that explosion at the airport-"

Nathan cut her off, "Hales, I'm sure she is fine. She is probably just so busy up there that she forgot to call. Just like how she used to." he added.

"You're probably right, but this time it just feels different," Haley worried as she stuck a plate into the dishwasher. "It's too much of a coincidence..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought.

"Haley, you just don't need to worry. On the news they said it there were only minor injuries and no deaths so far. They said the bomb wasn't that powerful...like it was made by an amateur." Nathan said.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better? It was still a bomb, Nathan. And besides, I thought you thought she was in New York?" Haley asked with more worry than agitation in her tone.

"And I'm sure she is, "Nathan reassured her as he set down the dishes he was carrying and walked over to her, rubbing her arms and trying to comfort her, "I am just trying to put you at ease. Go and tuck Jamie in and then take a bubble bath to get your mind off things. I'll finish the dishes," He suggested.

Haley kissed Nathan on the mouth and smiled into his eyes saying, "How did I get so lucky?" Then she turned and walked up the stairs to Jamie's room.

As soon as she was up the stairs Nathan went to the phone to try to find out some more information on the airport situation as well as Brooke's whereabouts.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mouth asked Millicent for the millionth time, at least to her it felt like the millionth time.

They both felt like they had been seated in the same location for hours now, in reality they had no idea how long it had actually been, they only knew that the sun was no longer coming through the windows as brightly as it once was.

"I'm fine Marvin. I just hope Brooke is." Millie said still trying to move her leg, but it ached so badly.

Suddenly they saw a dim light shining from down the corridor.

"We're over here!" Mouth screamed and waved his arms...he wanted whoever it was to see them but he still did not want to leave Millie not knowing the extent of her actual injuries.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, some emergency workers rushed over and started asking them if they were both alright, along with a million other questions.

"I think my girlfriend broke her leg." Mouth said as some workers lifted Millie and placed her on a stretcher. I mean, it was better to assume the worst and get her better care, than tell them it was just a sprain, right?

"Okay sir, we'll take care of her. Do you know if there is anyone else in this area?" The EMT asked, in a tone that was very professional, so much so it was almost soothing.

"Yes, two of my friends," Mouth said, trying to imitate the EMT's coolness in his own voice, but he had a hard time doing so. "Their names are Lucas and Brooke and I think they may be in the women's bathroom at least that is where I would start to look." He pointed towards the direction of the bathroom, the direction he had seen Lucas head off in so long ago.

"Thank you sir, we'll find them." He said, with a smile as Mouth and Millie were carried out by some other members of the emergency crew.

* * *

"She's so beautiful" Lucas thought as he watched Brooke sleep. "She looks so peaceful and happy, you would never guess from looking at her face this situation she is going through right now." Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead and watched her smile as he pulled away. The moment seemed almost too perfectly scripted.

"Lucas! Brooke!" An unfamiliar voice yelled.

"I guess it was too perfect," Lucas mumbled under his breath. He snapped back to reality and realized Brooke needed medical attention and immediately started screaming, "We're over here...in the back!"

"Wake up Brooke." Lucas said caressing her cheek, "Help is here."

"Lucas?," Brooke asked dreamily snuggling closer to him, "Five more minutes." She really did not want to wake up from her wonderful dream and return to her lonely existence, or was this reality?

Lucas laughed at her, "Well they are rescuing us on their time, not yours." He immediately rolled over to see and emergency medical worker in his face.

"Are you two okay?" he said popping his head into Brooke and Lucas's little metal crevice.

"I'm fine," Lucas said "She needs to be checked out though. When I found her, she was unconscious." Lucas said crawling out from under the crumpled metal and leaving Brooke all alone. Something he desperately did not want to do.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Brooke heard a blurry figure ask. But it didn't seem like they were asking her, the voice seemed far away, like she was still dreaming.

"Hurry, we need to get her out of here!" Brooke heard this voice was filled with urgency; it also seemed like a lifetime away. Then she started to hear a loud buzzing sound, and before everything faded to black so clearly above everything else she heard Lucas's voice. And it was calling out to her, "Brooke!"

* * *

Brooke awoke in a bright white room. She looked over to her left and saw what she thought was Lucas sitting in a corner by the window. But it couldn't be Lucas, why would he be in her room, but wait, this wasn't her room. It was definitely a hospital room. He was turned towards the television with a sad, thoughtful look on his face. After examining his face Brooke thought to herself, "Well do doubt about it that's definitely Broody."

Just then Lucas turned to face her, "Well hey there Sleeping Beauty." He said as a smile spread across his once downcast face.

"Hey yourself," Brooke said in a voice more raspy than normal as she smiled back at him, she felt totally rejuvenated. "Where am I?" She asked, "and don't say a hospital because I can tell that much."

"Fine," Lucas said, laughing a little. He was glad to see she was coming back with her same old spunk. "You're in the Charlotte Hospital. You had us really worried, Pretty Girl. I'm so glad you're finally awake." He said as he moved closer to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Oh," Brooke said. "How long was I out for?"

"Almost two days," Lucas said, "Brooke, I cannot begin to tell you how relieved I am right now. I just didn't know what I was going to do if--" He trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well, I feel fine Luke. Better than fine actually. And thank you for all that you've done for me, I know it is not how you pictured your return to Tree Hill." Brooke said, truly grateful to him.

"That's for sure," Lucas said rubbing his head, "But I would do anything for you Brooke." He added, still smiling.

Well in that case. "Luke?" She asked, "Can you do me one more favor?"

"Anything," he said.

"Can you call Haley for me, I could really use her right now" She responded, seriously looking into his face.

"She's already here." Lucas said, "I'll go get her." He squeezed her hand and left the room, throwing her a smile over his shoulder before he actually went out the door.

* * *

Lucas came back with Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Mouth, and Millicent all in tow.

"Auntie Brooke!" Jamie yelled. He was the first through the door, ran straight to Brooke's bed and jumped up on it.

"Hey Handsome," Brooke said, "I missed you!" She pulled the little boy to her and hugged him tightly, kissing his head.

"Hey Tutor wife," Brooke said as she hugged Haley, "and Tutor husband." She added, winking in Nathan's direction.

"Brooke, I have been so worried about you!" Haley said handing her a tin of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, she has hardly slept." Nathan added, pulling Jamie off of Brooke's bed.

"I'm sorry to make you guys worry. Thank you for coming all the way down here." Brooke said, "And Millie, What happened to your leg?!" She half asked, half exclaimed, pointing at her cast.

Mouth pushed her wheelchair closer and she said, "I broke my leg in the blast, but I should be fine. Marvin has been taking good care of me."

"I bet," Brooke said as she expertly arched her brow.

"Brooke, we stayed here at the hospital until we were sure you were alright, even though Millicent was released yesterday." Mouth said, "But I think we are going to head back to Tree Hill now, it is getting kind of late and I have to get Millie well." Mouth said hugging Brooke. "I'm so glad you are okay though."

"I understand Mouth," Brooke said. "Thanks you two for coming and Mouth, you go take care of my girl."

"Alright, I will." Mouth said, rolling Millicent out of the room.

Lucas walked in after Mouth and Millie left and Brooke was happily chatting with Nathan, Haley, and Jamie. Lucas smiled to himself at how much his family loved Brooke. "Good News," He said. "I checked with the doctor and you can have some real food."

"Thanks Luke, but you have already done so much. You don't have to go and get me dinner." Brooke said, looking up at him.

"No, I insist." Lucas said, "You want to ride with me Nate?"

"Sure man." Nathan agreed. "I hate hospitals, no offense Brooke."

"Its okay," Brooke said smiling, "It's not like I'm a hospital."

"Very funny," Nathan smirked, "C'mon Jamie, let's give the girls some time to talk."

"Alright, Daddy!" Jamie said enthusiastically as Nathan scooped him up and they left.

* * *

As soon as Brooke was sure the guys had left she began pleading with Haley, "Hales, what should I do? I love Lucas being here for me, but I know he only thinks of me as a friend. But Haley, I am in love with him...I have been for so long, and I've just been holding it in. Ohmigod, I can't believe I finally said it out loud. But I had this breakdown at the airport, before the whole bomb situation, and it was like my emotions finally slapped me across the face and said, 'wake up you idiot, Lucas is the one for you.' "

"Brooke, calm down, you're rambling. I'm just glad you finally realized what I have known since senior year," Haley said smiling coyly, "And I think it is great."

"What do you mean you've known?" Brooke asked skeptically, kinking her eyebrow. "And why did you not clue someone in, hello?"

"I mean, you look at him all gaa-gaa eyed and your dimples get extra big when he is around. And about telling you, I thought it was something you needed to figure out on your own, I guess that's my mother-hen gene kicking in," she laughed to her friend.

"I do NOT have gaa-gaa eyes," Brooke pouted, still stuck on Haley's first remark. "And even if I did, this is a disaster Haley. I know he only thinks of me as a friend."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Haley said. "He is acting like he is pretty love struck. I mean he hasn't left your side and he is rounding up all your friends; he even called Peyton."

"Peyton?" Brooke asked, she had forgotten all about her best friend off in LA. "Is she here?" Brooke asked.

"No, Luke said she would fly home as soon as she could because she was recording with some band she found. He told her you would be fine and all and there was no need for her to come." Haley went on, "I have been keeping her posted, and she's checked in everyday."

"Does she sound good, like happy?" Brooke asked, sincerely interested in the answer to this question.

"Yeah, wonderful even. I guess this band must really be something special." Haley said, as she nodded her head, and turned her attention from Brooke to the television.

* * *

Meanwhile the guys were picking up Brooke's favorite soup downtown.

While they waited to their order to be filled, Nathan saw this moment away from the girls as the perfect time to consult Lucas on what was really going on. He pulled a lollipop from his pocket and handed it to Jamie.

"Here Buddy, why don't you go sit on that bench over there and eat this," Nathan suggested, gesturing to the bench across from where he and Lucas stood. Once Jamie was out of earshot, he turned his attention to his older brother."So Luke, you've really been looking after Brooke. I mean, you don't have to do it, but you are." Nathan observed.

"Yeah, what's your point man?" Lucas answered, a little miffed that he would question his motives in helping Brooke. "She's my friend and …" Lucas trailed off. He turned his attention over to Jamie who was totally focused on his green lollipop.

"And what?" Nathan asked, intently searching his brother's face for an answer he might not be willing to actually say. "Because I think Miss Davis has you hooked again."

"Don't be ridiculous, Nathan," Lucas snapped, rolling his eyes at him. "She's already reeled me in," He thought as he handed the cashier his money.

"What?" Nathan asked, laughing at his brother's quick response. "She's a great girl, Luke. And she's good with Jamie, she's successful, beautiful, she's the whole package. Way too good for you." Nathan joked.

"Thanks man," Lucas said patting Nathan on back as they headed to leave the restaurant.

"C'mon, Jimmy-Jam, let's go see Momma," Nathan called, holding his hand out for the little boy to grab.

Jamie ran over and took hold of his hand. He walked out of the store still licking his apple flavored candy.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I LOVE reading them...they make me want to put the whole story up...Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Audra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys...Here is the next chapter...the more reviews the sooner I will update!! Enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Just the plot to this story..._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

On the way back to the hospital Lucas was very quiet, actually quiet was an understatement, he didn't even talk. He was thankful for Jamie's constant need to entertain everyone. He kept Nathan busy, which Lucas was fine with Lucas, the distraction kept Nathan from having a chance to give him the third degree about Brooke.

He just didn't know what to do about his feelings for her. I mean, how he could have screwed things up so royally was still beyond him. He must be being punished for something was the only explanation he could come up with. Was there really any return from this for them?

His mind drifted back to his time away from Tree Hill.

--Flash Back--

"What are you thinking Honey?" Karen asked as she watched her son stare off into the sunset. She and Andy hadn't been back in New Zealand for a week after the wedding when her broken son came knocking on their door. He had been with them now for a little over two months. She hadn't pryed up until this point, but his brooding was starting to be a little excessive. She thought she needed to convene.

"Nothing really, Ma," Lucas responded, not tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sunset in front of him. The sky was navy and the sun was below the horizon, leaving only hints of pink and purple in the sky. The most captivating part of it all was that the stars were starting to appear in the vast nothingness.

"I know you better than that. When you have that far off look in your eye it's always something," his mother reminded him. She sat down in the Adirondack chair next to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Are you still thinking about Lindsey and the wedding?" Her tone was a little pushy on this, as if to say, 'please get over this already.'

Lucas didn't answer her. In a way he was thinking about Lindsey, but not in the way he thought his mother meant. He wasn't distraught over his almost-wedding–fiasco, a little upset maybe, but not because it didn't happen. It was more for the fact that he almost let it happen.

All these years he had been hiding his heart, pretending he felt things he didn't, going through the motions with everyone but _the one._ He thought love was something he had a choice in, but he should have known better. It was as simple as one of his favorite quotes by Dante: "The heart has reasons that reason cannot know." So why did it take him so long to realize this?

The silence between mother and son lasted a little too long for Karen's liking so she broke it once again. "You know Lucas," she started. "A wise man once told me that it isn't until the black of night that we see the stars, and those stars will lead you home. Give it some time; listen to what your heart is telling you. Don't be afraid to go with what you are feeling inside."

"I know. It's just hard. I mean, it took me almost getting married to the wrong girl, twice, to see what my heart actually wanted, what it needed," he said turning to his mother. "What if it is too late now? I feel like I have messed things up so badly there is no way to get them back to the way they were before."

"Well, there may be no going back to before. You have to live in the future, not the past. And if there is even the slightest chance you have to take it, you can't live in fear." She told her son as she embraced him in a hug.

Karen pulled away and started to talk again. "Lucas, let me tell you from experience that nothing good comes from hiding your heart. Most people, if they are lucky find love once in their lifetime. Trust me when I say this, you have to cherish every moment with the people you love, because life has no guarantees." As she said this the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mom, come here," Lucas said as he pulled his mother into another hug. "I know, Keith was robbed from us way too soon. And I would give anything for him to be back here now, to watch Lily grow..." he let his sentence trail off.

"Me too," she whispered quietly. "But just take some knowledge away from his death. Know that your heart will know what's right, even if your head is screaming at you that there is no way it could work. Push all that doubt aside, don't let you love slip away, Luke. You may never get it back." She said, as she wiped her face. "I have been lucky enough to have been given a second chance with love, but you, you might not be so lucky."

Lucas looked at his mother; he couldn't help but think about how true all her words were. Lindsey had saved him by not marrying him; she had given him the fresh start he needed. Now he had to take advantage of it. He had to follow his heart, no matter how hard the journey ahead might seem.

"I think I need to go back to Tree Hill," Lucas told his mother with a solemn look on his face as he stood up from the chair he was seated in.

"I think you're right," Karen answered her son as she stood up as well. "And when you get back make sure you tell Brooke hello for me."

Lucas turned to look at her, his face almost white with shock. "Br-Brooke," he stammered. "How did you know?" Surprised that his mother could know something it took him so long to figure out himself.

"A mother always knows," she answered before she walked past him into the house.

--End Flash Back--

"Luke, Luke," Nathan's voice rang through Lucas's head like a shot.

"Yeah, what is it?" He answered in a disinterested tone.

"Dude, you missed the turn to the hospital," Nathan screeched. "It was like two lights ago. Where were you, man?" His brother asked, shaking his head from side to side.

"Oh," Lucas said a little embarrassed to have been caught that deep in his own thoughts. "Sorry, I guessed I just spaced out," He offered, glancing at his brother for a split-second.

"You sure did," Nathan said. "Now pull in this gas station and turn around. I'd like to get this food to Haley before it is completely cold." He said gesturing to the bags situated at his feet.

Lucas's followed Nathan's instructions halfheartedly. His head was still consumed with thoughts of Brooke, and how he could finally make this work, I mean, third times the charm, right?

* * *

"But Haley," Brooke asked. "Do you think she sounded happy because of her whole music thing, or because Lucas called her?" Her voice was wavering, in her head she silently prayed, "Please let it be the former."

"I--" Haley started to answer by was interrupted by...

"Special delivery!" Nathan said excitedly, holding up the bags of food. "Sorry if it's cold. Lucas made us take a detour," he groaned.

As all the guys walked in Haley shrugged her shoulders and gave Brooke a "don't worry about it look" as she shook her head. She then turned to smile at her guys.

"Not too reassuring." Brooke thought to herself. She really needed to hear Haley's answer to this question. "Damn, why couldn't that detour have been like five minutes longer?" she asked herself.

Nathan continued, "I know what my baby likes," as he pulled out Haley's favorite sandwich and soup combo. Haley smiled and eagerly took it from him.

Brooke was so spaced out looking at Haley and caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Lucas come around and sit on the opposite side of her bed.

"I got you some potato soup with no onions," Lucas said. "I hope you still like that," he added, handing it to her with a smile. All he wanted was to see her beautiful smile in return.

And there it was, kind of. Brooke smiled back, careful not to smile with her dimples too big though.

"Thanks, it perfect," she said honestly. And in fact she was pretty surprised Lucas remembered which soup was her favorite, and how she liked it on top of that.

Jamie climbed right up on the end of Brooke's bed and said, "Momma hand me my sandwich. I wanna eat right by Auntie Brooke."

"Alright honey," Haley answered. "But be super careful not to get crumbs all over the place." She warned as she handed him the Styrofoam box containing his turkey sandwich.

Jamie just rolled his eyes, "Awww, Momma!" he complained. He took the box from her hands and quickly opened it.

* * *

After dinner they all sat around, just watching television and making small talk while Brooke read Jamie a story.

"Knock, Knock" someone tapped on the closed door.

"Come in!" Brooke happily called from the other side.

"Hello Miss Davis." The doctor said, "I'm doctor Raynard. It's good to see you awake."

"Well it's good to be awake, Doctor. Any news on when I can get out of here?" Brooke asked. She was eager to go home and get back to her life. And the quicker she was away from Luke, the quicker she could dive into work and suppress her feelings for him, but was that what she really wanted?

"Yes, we're actually going to monitor you over night and if everything is normal you will be released in the morning." Dr. Raynard said as he gave Brooke's chart a once-over.

"That sounds perfect, Dr. Raynard. Thank you so much. This place is so stuffy. I cannot wait to be back in my own bed...It feels like I have been gone forever." Brooke exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and actually flinging Jamie's book at Lucas in the process. She was excited, and in her excitement she tended to get a little carried away. "Sorry," she whispered, turning to Lucas for a moment.

He just looked at her with wide eyes and laughed, "From now on no more books for you."

Dr. Raynard stole Brooke's attention again. "Well don't thank me, thank your boyfriend over there," He said gesturing towards Lucas. "He hasn't left your side."

Brooke and Lucas both blushed at this but instead of correcting him, Brooke just looked over at Lucas, who now had his head down but was looking at her from the corner of his eye and said, "I will."

With that Dr. Raynard said, "Thirty minutes until visiting hours are over so wrap it up. You will see these people more tomorrow, Miss Davis. You need your rest," as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Right after him Nathan said, "We better get going anyway, it is way past your bedtime, Jimmy-Jam."

"Dad, can't I spend the night here with Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas?" he whined.

"Sorry, babe. Momma needs you to spend the night with her tonight," Haley said. "We'll come back first thing in the morning though."

"Alright. Feel better Auntie Brooke. I love you. And I love you too Uncle Lucas." Jamie said hugging them both. Then Nathan grabbed him and they turned to go.

"Bye little guy, bye Nate, Bye Haley." Brooke called as Lucas walked them to the door. He hugged everyone and returned to the chair by Brooke's side once he had closed the door behind them.

After a few moments Brooke turned to face him.

"Lucas--" Brooke started, unable to find the exact words to express everything she wanted, gratitude, sorrow, anger, love?

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I had to tell the doctor I was your boyfriend or they wouldn't let me stay here with you. And I couldn't leave you alone knowing that you wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me. I couldn't do that to you." Lucas said, staring right into her sparkling eyes.

"Luke," Brooke finally got out. "It's okay, I'm not mad. Thank you, thank you for all of it." She honestly said, glad she could show him some of her genuine emotions.

"Oh Brooke, you know I would do anything for you." Lucas said walking closer to her. "You're my pretty girl," he said lovingly moving a piece of hair from her face. Lucas saw this chance to reveal himself to her, the doctor had given him the perfect in and he couldn't let this girl slip away, not again.

Brooke looked into his eyes, finally letting herself see a look she thought had faded with the days of high school. Could Lucas Scott really care for her in that way again? Could she really let herself feel these emotions that were rising up inside her, ready to explode? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was never one to break down from a challenge, I mean, if it went sour she could always blame it on the fact that she had just come out of a come. She closed he eyes and took a deep breath, "And you're my boyfriend," she said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

As soon as she said this Lucas smiled the biggest smile he had in a long time. He didn't know what to do next, he felt like he was on emotional overload. So he did the one thing he had wanted to do for so long, the one thing that seemed natural. He leaned down and kissed her so tenderly. And in that kiss they both felt as if something in their lives were actually right for a change.

* * *

**Alright, sorry if this reunion was a little rushed for anyone! I just had to go with it, the lines fit too perfectly. Also, it isn't going to just be a smooth road from here on out. Just keep reading to see what happens next! Please leave a review...I love to hear your ideas on the chapters and what you are thinking! **

**Audra**


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter(Brucasfan23, TeamxxBrucasxx, Princesakarlita411, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, and arygon199) ...especially those who have been reading since the beginning! This story doesn't seem to have a strong following but as long as I have readers who love it I will continue to post it because I truly love it...Okay, ya'll really don't want to read this, so on to the good stuff!! xoxo, Audra_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Just the plot to this story..._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Brooke awoke to the sun streaming in through the hospital windows. "Those cheap ass blinds," She thought, "I can't wait to be back in my own house."

Then she looked over and saw Lucas. He was asleep in the chair beside her bed, curled up with his legs hanging over the arm and a small blanket draped across them. "He always did sleep like a rock," she thought, remembering how he seemed to be able to sleep anywhere, which was so unlike her.

She stared at Lucas and she saw her future with him. She could see Lucas as her boyfriend proposing to her at her Clothes over Bros boutique in Tree Hill, his mom's old cafe where they shared so many memories. She could see him at the other end of the church as she walked down the aisle in her dream wedding gown designed by herself of course. She could see Lucas coaching her through the birth of their children. And she could see him rolling around in the backyard with their two boys while she held their baby daughter on her hip and watched them from the French doors of their beautiful home with a red door. She saw all of this when she looked at Lucas Scott- the only man she ever really loved.

She was snapped out of her fantasy by the words of Dr. Raynard, "Miss Davis," he called.

"Ssshhh!" She whispered turning around and gesturing towards a sleeping Lucas.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought you might want to know I'm drawing up your discharge papers and as soon as you sign them you'll be free to go."

"Eeee!" Brooke squealed. "I can't wait to get back to my life. Can you have a nurse send them as soon as they're ready?"

"Of course, Miss Davis," Dr. Raynard said as he left the room, careful this time not to wake Lucas.

Brooke decided to get up and take a shower since she would be facing life in a few hours. Plus she felt pretty dirty not having an actually shower since the morning she had planned to leave for New York.

Lucas woke up when he heard the water running through the thin hospital walls. He walked to the bathroom door and was about to knock when he heard Brooke quietly singing in the shower. He stood by the door listening until he heard Brooke cut off the water. And with that cue he hurried over to the bed, trying to act natural as he retained his seat in the chair.

"Luke, are you awake?" Brooke asked as she peeped her head out of the bathroom and around the corner.

"Yeah," Lucas answered, nonchalantly. He could see her wet head dripping water in a puddle at her feet and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Boyfriend, can you bring me the red track suit I laid out?" Brooke asked in her sweetest voice, as she sent a brilliant smile his way.

"Sure thing beautiful," Lucas said as he got up and carried Brooke's clothes to the bathroom door.

"You sure you don't want to come in here and help me get dressed?" Brooke asked naughtily as she kinked her eyebrow at the gorgeous guy. "I mean, you know I did just wake up from a coma."

Lucas laughed at the site before him. What was once Brooke Davis, fashion icon, was now Brooke Davis, the girl he remembered from high school. It was good to see she still had the same heart, that's what he was hoping for. "No, I think you should take it easy, at least until you are actually released from the hospital," Lucas said, finally answering her. "But don't think it's not extremely tempting."

"Oh, I know it is. That's the point." Brooke said snatching her clothes from him and locking the door with a giggle.

"That girl," Lucas thought as he headed back to his chair, smiling to himself. "What I ever did to get her to consider heading back down this road with me I will never know, but I am not going to make a mess of things this time," he silently vowed to himself.

* * *

Peyton carried her bags into the house she and Brooke shared and stopped right at the threshold. "I cannot believe I was only gone for a month. It seems like a lifetime ago that I was last here."

She looked at the new couch Brooke had put in the living room. It was now red, as opposed to the black one that had been there when she left. She had also framed Peyton's 'heart on the beach' sketch and hung it on the wall.

Peyton was so tired. She had had a whirlwind month in L.A. Not only had she found a great band who was flying to Tree Hill to record with her next week, but she had also met an old friend, if you can call him that. She could not wait to tell Brooke all about her trip. She picked up the phone and decided to call her friend and see if she was still in the hospital and if she should come to see her.

_"Brooke Davis's phone,"_ a voice answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton stammered. "Is Brooke actually there by any chance?" she asked, still taken aback by the random answering her best friend's phone.

_"Yeah, she's right here,"_ the seemingly familiar female voice said.

_"Haley thanks for getting that. I'm so glad Millie kept up with my phone for me,"_ Peyton heard a muffled voice say.

_"Hello? Brooke Davis speaking,"_ Brooke said very professionally.

"Hey B. Davis," Peyton said. "How are you feeling?"

_"P. Sawyer,"_ Brooke said as she breathed a sigh of relief. _"Haley just gave me my phone back and I was so scared I was about to have to deal with business._ _Actually I'm_ _suprised_ _you didn't notice Haley's voice when she_ answered," Brooke said, _"But anyway, I'm doing great! I'm actually in the process of walking out of the hospital now."_

"Oh, that's awesome," Peyton said. "Well guess what? I'm home!" She added, changing the subject of conversation from Brooke to her.

_"Really? I cannot wait to see you! I missed you P!"_ Brooke cheered.

"I missed you too Brooke. I feel like we have so much to catch up on. So I'll see you soon?" Peyton asked.

_"Yeah, as soon as we can get back to Tree Hill."_ Brooke said, seeming to be reassuring her friend that she was actually coming.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." Peyton said as she clicked off. She was going to lie down until Brooke got back. She needed her energy because she had a feeling they had a lot of thing to talk about.

* * *

"So is my girl back to work already?" Lucas said kissing Brooke's head as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"No, actually that was Peyton," Brooke corrected. "She sounds really good. I can't wait to see her," she added.

"Well you're all set to go so let's head out," Lucas said, as he gathered up some garbage in the room and shot it into the trash can like a basketball.

"I brought you a wheelchair Auntie Brooke," Jamie said being wheeled in on the chair by Nathan, a huge grin plastered across his face. Haley followed behind with some flowers for Brooke and a card Jamie had made.

"Doctor's orders," Nathan said as he rolled the chair up beside Brooke's bed.

Brooke just looked from Jamie to Nathan to Lucas and busted out laughing. "Well if it's the doctor's orders..."she complied as she climbed into the chair.

Haley handed Brooke the gifts and Lucas took over pushing the wheelchair. The friends all exited the hospital and headed straight to Lucas's car. Nathan helped load up Brooke and her bags then the Naley's said goodbye and headed to their car.

* * *

On the way home, Brooke and Lucas rode in silence for awhile. Well it was longer than awhile, it was long enough to make the atmosphere of the car shift from awkward to uncomfortable. Ever since they had been alone, Lucas could sense something was going on with Brooke, he wasn't sure what, but he knew she wasn't acting like her normal self.

Finally Lucas could not take the silence anymore so he broke it by asking, "What's wrong pretty girl?" As he asked this he turned his head to catch a glance of her face, before he had to turn his eyes back to the road.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about Peyton" She responded, not moving her eyes from where they were staring blankly out the window.

"What about her?" Lucas asked, scared to get a response. He already didn't like the direction he knew this conversation was headed in.

"Well," Brooke started, "It's just before the two of you both left I presented myself as your number one supporter. I wanted the boy I love and the girl I love to be happy." she said, and as she did she could feel her heart breaking all over again. "Even though it killed me in the process" she added on quietly.

"Brooke," Lucas said with a voice full of compassion, amazed by how loving and selfless she could be. "She is too good for me and way too good for a friend like Peyton," Lucas thought.

"No Luke, let me finish." Brooke said. "I mean Peyton was devastated when she finally realized you loved Lindsey and not her. I tried to convince her it wasn't over between the two of you, but she would not be convinced. So she went all the way to L.A. to dive into her work and get over you." Brooke went on, "And she's so fragile, and I cannot put her through that again. She's my friend Luke, my best friend, and I can't be the one who crushes her. I know how that feels."

By this time Lucas had pulled over and was just looking at Brooke who was now looking down as she twisted her hands in her lap, dumbfounded. "So are you saying when you kissed me at the hospital it was a mistake?" He was finally able to ask her, his voice lined with hurt.

"No, no!" Brooke quickly said not wanting Lucas to get the wrong idea, "I just mean that I need to see how Peyton is feeling and give her some time to heal before I, I mean, we spring this on her." With these words she finally lifted her eyes to lock with Lucas's.

"Okay, you had me pretty worried there for a minute." Lucas said playfully, "I didn't want to give up on you now that I finally had a chance again. This time it's going to work, I won't mess it up." Lucas said as he pulled out onto the road.

"Yes, it is." Brooke thought as she moved closer to Lucas, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing him in like fresh air. Before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Some time later the Naley's arrived back in Tree Hill and Haley got busy on getting the house ready for Brooke's/Lucas's "Glad you're alright/Welcome Home" party.

"Those flowers look great Hales," Nathan said walking up and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist while kissing her neck.

"Thanks honey." She said as she continued straightening the tulips in the vase, "So do you think Brooke and Luke are going to be together now, like a couple?" she asked. She was very curious, though she had liked both Lindsey and Peyton; she knew there was something special between Brooke and Lucas, something that wasn't there with the other two.

"I don't know Hales," he said truthfully. "I mean he really does care for her, I know he does. And she was his first real love—"

Haley cut him off, "That's not what I meant Babe." She corrected herself, "It's obvious Lucas wants to be with her. He never left her at the hospital until she woke up. But I just mean do you think Brooke is ready?" Haley asked turning around to look her husband in the eyes.

"I don't know," Nathan said. "I guess we'll have to wait and see." He said squeezing his wife as hard as he could. He kissed her lips before he released her from his embrace to return to her work.

* * *

"We're here," Lucas said as he gently kissed Brooke's head, waking her from her slumber.

"But this isn't my house, Crazy Boy" Brooke said, "This is_ Your_ house," she plainly stated.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," Lucas thought, but instead he said, "I know, I just wanted some quality time with you before visitor's started panning in. And before we see Peyton. I just wanted you to myself a little longer," Lucas said kissing Brooke passionately on her lips.

"Oh you're bad," Brooke said giving him a wink as she pulled away and stepped out of the car.

As she was walking through the front yard, Lucas picked her up, spun her around and kissed her again.

"What's that for?" She asked as a smile played across her lips.

"Just being you," he said, he had a matching smile spread across his features. "And for taking another chance on me." He added setting her down and taking her hand as they walked into the house.

* * *

**Alright, so I hope you all are enjoying the Brucas...But now Peyton is back, so who knows what's going to happen? Leave predictions in the reviews! Also, if you just want to let me know what you like (or dislike) about the story feel free to let me know through PM or review! Thanks for checking it out...also, if you like AU stories, check out my other Brucas fic, "Remember Tonight, for its the Beginning"**


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy Guys!! This chapter is extra long, and when I initially wrote it I wanted it to be divided down, you'll be able to tell where but then the chapers would have been way too short! Anyway, hope you like it and remember reviews are always welcome!

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

Peyton awoke to her phone singing to her….

"I'm coming," she moaned, she knew her phone couldn't hear her. It was more to prompt herself in getting up. Even though she had taken a three hour nap she felt like she had slept in days.

When she reached her phone, it showed she had gotten a text which read: "party 4 Luke &Brooke. 7pm Naley's. Bring snacks :)" It was from Haley.

"Oh great," She thought. "What a way to continue getting over Lucas." She had hardly thought of Lucas while she was in L.A. but now the thought of coming face to face with him really ate her up inside. She felt she was ready, but she wasn't sure she wanted to test it because she knew that actually seeing him for the first time would be the ultimate test.

"I don't know if I can do this," She said aloud to herself. But then she thought of her best friend Brooke and knew she had to go for her. "I'll just avoid Lucas the whole night, and hang out with B," she thought.

* * *

"I have missed lying next to you," Brooke said as she snuggled closer to Lucas.

"I've missed it too," Lucas responded as he breathed in her scent. For the first time in a while he finally filled like the void in his heart was being filled--a feeling he never felt with Lindsey or Peyton. Just then Lucas's phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it," Brooke pleaded as she kissed his chest and drew hearts on it with her finger.

"Oh, it might be important," Lucas said as he reached over to grab it blindly, he hadn't taken his eyes off Brooke since they got to his house.

Only Brooke climbed over him and grabbed it first. "Two can play at that game she thought."

"Hello Tutormom," Brooke cooed into the phone. "Okay, okay. Well I'll see you around 8 then." She said hanging up the phone. She then got up and proceeded to the bathroom, where Lucas followed her.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Haley just wants me to come eat dinner with her, Nate, and my godson around 8." Brooke said smiling in the mirror as she tried to fix her hair.

"Well what about me?" Lucas asked walking past her to the shower and turning it on.

"What about you?" Brooke asked teasingly, she loved picking at Lucas. He was so easy.

"Well, am I invited or not?" Lucas asked impatiently, as he stripped down to enter the shower. See, easy.

Brooke laughed at him, "I guess I can bring you along," she said smiling. "But these are some of my best friends and I can't have the guy I care about making the wrong impression on them." She still teased, turning around and giving him a full on passionate kiss.

When she pulled away Lucas mustered, "If there's more of that I'll be sure to be on my best behavior." And with that he began to kiss her again and finally pulled her into the shower.

* * *

By 7 all the gang had gathered at the Naley house- Skills, Fergie, Junk, Mouth, Nathan, Millicent, and Peyton were all sitting in the living room talking. Haley was busy in the kitchen, putting the final touches on a huge chocolate cake.

"Is that for me?" Jamie asked as he entered the room, his eyes getting big.

"No baby. This is for Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke," Haley said. Seeing Jamie's frown she added, "But I'm sure they'll let you have some."

"But this is suppost to be my birthday week," he pouted, crossing his tiny arms over his chest.

"I know, I know Honey." Haley said, trying to pacify him, "And I promise tomorrow your birthday will be all about you. But today isn't it a good present that two people we love are back and healthy?" the young mother asked her son.

"Yeah, it is Momma. I love Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke--she's beautiful." Jamie added.

"Okay, Casanova," Haley laughed. "Let's go wait for them in the living room with everyone else." She said scooping up her son and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Around 7, Brooke finally got out of the shower and started to get ready. She started drying her hair while Lucas began his actual shower. And when Lucas got out, dried his hair, and was ready to go; Brooke was still finishing her makeup.

"You look beautiful," Lucas said as he walked past her in the mirror.

"Well thanks," She said. "But that's not going to make me get ready any faster. I still haven't put on any mascara or picked out an outfit for that matter. OMG! Speaking of which all of my clothes are at my house!" Brooke yelled. "Why did I not think of this sooner?"

"Do you want me to run over and pick something up for you while you finish getting ready?" Lucas offered.

"No," Brooke replied, not ready for either of them to face Peyton. "Not that I don't trust your fashion sense, but we can just swing by the store on the way and I'll pick something up there."

"Alright. Must be nice owning a clothing store, like having a gigantic closet in the middle of town," Lucas teased her as he started to slowly massage her shoulders.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice," Brooke played along. "Almost like this is my world and everyone else is just living in it."

"Whatever you say baby girl," Lucas said, leaning over to kiss her and getting lipstick all over his mouth.

"Oops!" Brooke squealed. She handed him a bath cloth to wipe it off. He took it and looked over her in the mirror as he cleaned his face.

"I'm ready," she announced. "Let's head to the store and then to Tutorfamily's."She jumped up, grabbed her purse and headed to the door in Lucas's room.

"I'm right behind you," Lucas said, locking the door as they left his house.

* * *

After trying on a few outfits at Clothes over Bros', Brooke and Lucas found themselves at Naley's house.

"I cannot wait to tell them we're together," Lucas said. He was practically beaming. Now that he had discovered the one girl for him he didn't want to hide it."Haley will be so excited. And so will Nathan, he always rooted for you and me." He added kissing her.

"Whoa, we can't tell them! What if they say something to Peyton?" Brooke asked rapidly. Her stomach began to fill with butterflies, and not in a good-first-kiss kind of way. She still wasn't sure of Peyton's feelings on Lucas, ugh why didn't she just insist on going to talk to her when she got home?

"They won't. And don't you want to be with me Brooke? I think if Peyton is truly your best friend she would want you to be happy, the same as you did for her." Luke reasoned.

"I guess you're right. I do want to be with you and we shouldn't have to hide that or sneak around. In fact, I'll talk to Peyton tonight when I get home," Brooke said confidently, much more confidently than she was actually feeling. "I stepped away from you twice for her to be happy; she could at least do it once for me." She added more to herself than to Lucas.

"Good, well let me get one more kiss," Lucas said as he rang the doorbell. In his head thinking "What was Brooke talking about? She only left me once for Peyton." Didn't she?

"Alright," Brooke complied. And just as they were in the middle of their kiss the door slowly creaked open. And they didn't notice it until...

"What the hell is this?" Peyton demanded facing a shocked Brooke and Lucas who quickly jumped back from one another.

"Peyton, I can-" Brooke started tears threatening to fall.

Lucas looked at the hurt in Brooke's face and just stared at the ground; unable to shake the feeling it was all his fault.

"Don't bother," Peyton said seeming more angry than sad, pushing between Brooke and Lucas and storming down the walk.

"Peyton," Brooke said, in a teary voice. "Peyton wait!" Brooke called louder. She didn't stop, so Brooke started walking after her.

"Brooke," Lucas said grabbing her hand, wanting to stop her hurt. He wanted that more than anything in the world. As he turned her around he saw the tears running down her cheeks, this is exactly what Brooke had been afraid of and she was right to worry about it.

"Luke, you go in. Let me go after her." Brooke said. And almost in a whisper she added, "I'll be fine."

"Let me go with you. I did this," He urged her, he did not want her going through this alone.

"No, we did this," Brooke corrected. "But for the sake of my friendship with Peyton, I think it is best if I do this alone." She wanted Lucas there for support, but she needed to talk to her friend. She had to explain to her the way it had always been for her, Brooke's philosophy when it came to her oldest friend, Hoes over Bros.

"Alright, if you really feel you have to do this alone, I'll let you. I'll see you later," he said kissing her hand before letting it fall.

* * *

Now Brooke had to run to catch Peyton. Her little chat with Lucas had made her fall much farther behind her friend's step than she would like. At least she had seen her turn to the left at the end of Nathan and Haley's driveway, heading left towards the old part of town.

"Peyton, Peyton, stop walking so fast!" Brooke yelled when Peyton was once again in her sights. "These are 700 shoes!" She added, her breath growing ragged. "God, I'm out of shape," she thought to herself.

"Good!" Peyton yelled back, and broke out into a run, gradually growing faster and faster.

"Damn it, why did Peyton have to run like a participant in an Olympic decathlon?" Brooke thought as she raced to keep up with her, but she could feel her legs giving out beneath her.

Peyton ran all the way to the graveyard and ducked inside. By this time Brooke was carrying her Manolos and her bare feet were dirty and strained.

"Fine Peyton. You can go in the freaky graveyard all you want, but we're still having this conversation!" Brooke yelled, scanning the headstones for sight of her friend. But she didn't have to look very hard. Peyton was right where she suspected, her head resting on her mother's tombstone. As Brooke inched closer, she could hear her friend crying.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke whispered sitting down next to her on the cold earth and placing a hand on her shaky shoulder. "I am so sorry. I mean I cannot even explain how sorry I am right now. I'm sorry you had to see that. And that is so not how I wanted you to find out about me and Lucas. Which by the way I actually told him there was only a 'me and Lucas' if you were totally cool with it because I have been where you are and it sucks. And Peyton, you're my best friend and have been for the majority of my life. Above everything I so want for you to find your happily ever after. I was willing to help you in finding it, even if it was with Luke. But Peyt, I gotta be honest, the whole time I never let him go. No matter how far apart we were or who I was with, a day didn't go by when I wasn't wishing he was there with me." Brooke paused for a breath.

"I know," Peyton sniffled out.

"You know? What do you mean you know?" Brooke asked, unable to mask the shock that filled her voice.

"I mean, I know he's the only guy you've ever really loved or let in at all. And it is hard for me to admit, but now that I say it aloud I realize it's true," Peyton said still sniffling.

"Brooke, I can see when you look at him that you still feel that way. And when he was with Lindsey, your eyes were filled with hurt, same as mine." Peyton explained.

"Oh, Peyton," Brooke said stroking her hair. "How did this one boy mess us p so badly?"

"I don't know, but Brooke, I get it. I mean, he's Lucas Scott. He's not just some boy, he's _the boy_. I know you put me first once long ago even though your heart was aching for Luke. Let me do the same for you now," Peyton said, tearfully smiling at her friend.

Brooke looked at her friend; her heart was breaking for her. She had no idea her friend could love her as much as she loved her. Call her a bad friend, but she had known Peyton her whole life, and not only was she a little too involved in her own feelings to really ever notice Brooke's, but she was usually pretty selfish.

"Peyton," Brooke said, almost crying. "You really are my best friend, you know that?" And she meant it.

"I better be," Peyton said cracking a half-smile. "Go be happy with Luke, Brooke. I just need some time. I'll be fine though, and so will we." She said hugging her friend. Hoes over Bros, remember?" Peyton encourage, sticking out her fist for a bump.

"How could I forget," Brooke smiled. "Hoes over Bros," she said pounding her friend's tiny fist.

While Brooke thought about how lucky she was to have a best friend who truly loved her as much as she did she said, "I love you P. Sawyer" aloud.

"I love you too, B. Davis," Peyton got out, before she return to her silent sobbing.

* * *

Nathan walked to his front door. "What is going on out here man?" he asked, trailing off when he noticed the dumbfounded expression on Lucas's face topped with red lipstick.

Lucas just looked at him, not really seeing him though. It was as if he was in a trance.

"Man, where's Brooke?" Nathan asked, trying to get some sort of response from his brother.

"She ran after Peyton," Lucas answered turning his head back in the direction of which the girls ran.

"What? What happened?" Nathan asked, pretty much stunned. "Peyton was excited to see you two."

"Yeah, just not _how_ she saw us," Lucas answered walking past Nathan into the house.

"Oh," was all Nathan could answer. From the lipstick on his brother's face, it was obvious what Peyton had encountered.

As Lucas walked into the living room Skills yelled out, "Yo playa, what's wrong? This is a par-tay!"

Lucas just looked at him blankly as Haley walked up to him with a napkin, mentioning he had something on his mouth. He sat down on the couch and wiped off Brooke's lipstick. And Haley sat next to her seemingly distraught friend.

"Brooke is going to be so angry," he finally said.

"Why will she be angry?" Haley asked, trying to figure out what happened.

"Because I pushed her into being together. She wanted to make sure Peyton would be fine with it first. I just did not want to wait and miss my chance with her again. And the way Peyton found out. I mean, she has no idea how much Brooke was putting her feelings above her own happiness. You should have seen her face when the door opened Hales, pure hurt and pain." Lucas said.

"Who? Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Both of them," Lucas said. "And I caused this."

"No you didn't Luke," Nathan said, taking a seat on his other side. "It was just bad timing."

"I need to go find her," Lucas said, starting to stand up.

"Whoa," Haley warned, pushing his chest to sit him back down. "Let her talk to Peyton and work it out. You just hang here with us for the time being." Haley suggested.

Lucas unwillingly consented and Nathan and Haley went to check on Jamie. Lucas stretched out on the couch and watched Junk and Fergie play Rockband. Millicent and Mouth cuddled in the corner, while Skills started to mix drinks for everyone. As he handed Lucas a drink he thought, "It's gonna take more than this to get me through this mess I made," as he chugged it down and reached for another.

* * *

Okay all, I hope you enjoyed this longer-than-usual update! I will try to keep them coming quickly but school is about to get crazy, so bear with me! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter!

Audra


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Brooke had finally convinced Peyton to come home with her after a lot of persuading. And by 2:30 she had Peyton all tucked in bed, sleeping like a baby.

As she started for the stairs to head up to her room she heard a faint knock on the door, as if someone accidently bumped into it. Afraid to open it, Brooke grabbed an umbrella from the stand by the door and yelled, "I have a gun," at the still unopened door. She held the umbrella above her head like a baseball bat as she spoke.

At this she heard a voice from the other side mumble, "Brooke, it's me...Lucas."

She breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the umbrella. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked through her clenched teeth as she yanked the door open.

"Nice gun," Lucas retorted with a laugh as he stumbled inside and collapsed on the couch. "Did you talk to Peyton?"

"Yeah, I did. She's really hurt, just like I thought she would be. But she says she wants me to be happy. The same as I hoped for the two of you in high school and all those years following up until now. I think it would be best if we didn't throw our relationship in her face, let it sink in little by little. I don't want to hurt her anymore than we already have," Brooke said. And she honestly didn't want to, she thought her friend had suffered enough for her lifetime.

"You have such a big heart, Pretty girl," Lucas said pulling her into him and kissing her.

"Thanks, Jack Daniels," Brooke responded sarcastically with a laugh. "What were you all doing at Naley's? Getting wasted??" She jokingly asked. She was a little disappointed she hadn't gotten to see Nathan and Haley, but she knew they would understand.

"Well after you left I was a little bummed so Skills started mixing some drinks and I kinda had a few- sue me," He responded, still buzzing from the alcohol.

"Okay Party boy," Brooke said. "Let's get you to bed," She said as she helped him off the couch.

"Whatever you say baby girl," Luke said letting Brooke lead him up the stairs to her room.

Brooke just laughed to herself thinking, "I cannot believe this guy is actually letting me help him for once. I guess it is going to be different this time after all."

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up bright and early. She rolled over and looked at Lucas sleeping peacefully and thought to herself, "These are the moments life is made for," as she moved forward and kissed his head. She then got up and headed downstairs to check on Peyton.

Brooke peered into Peyton's room and found her friend still asleep in the bed, her curls in disarray everywhere. Brooke laughed to herself as the sight of her sleeping friend took her back to found childhood memories. In that spirit, she decided she would make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast--they had always been Peyton's favorite. So she hurried into the kitchen to get to work on those.

Just as Brooke was finishing the Pancakes, Peyton walked out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes groggily, and pulling on her plain white tank top. "I thought I smelled something good," She said with a yawn, trying to tame her curls back into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I made Pancakes," Brooke said proudly, spinning around and placing a plate in front of Peyton. "I thought we could use the energy," she added.

"Okay, I guess," Peyton said in a flat tone. She was trying not to be mad at her friend but it was still kind of hard. "I do have a lot of work to do today," she said pouring syrup onto her short stack.

"Me too. I have some video interviews with the top three finalists for the CEO position," Brooke said. "When I was going to New York I was supposed to participate in the preliminary interviews. But when I didn't show they just went on without me. I told them I still don't feel up to flying so I'm doing interviews via ichat. Very P. Sawyer of me if 

I do say so myself." Brooke laughed, half nervously because so far Peyton had been kinda short with her and she wasn't sure if it was because it was early or the fact she was still slightly angry.

But to her surprise Peyton laughed too. "I have trained you well," she said with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, P.," Brooke said. Then she changed the subject. She wanted to keep Peyton talking, the more she talked to her the less she would be able to stay mad at her, right? "You never told me who you ran into in L.A."

"Oh, yeah," Peyton responded with pancake in her mouth. "It was Chris, Chris Keller. I caught one of his shows while I was there. Well actually, I was there to see the opening act and it just happened to be one of his shows."

"How strange," Brooke said. "I haven't seen him in forever. How is he?"

"He's good," Peyton said. "Same old Chris. Still full of himself and referring to himself in the third person." she added.

"Oh, how could Brooke Davis forget that?" Brooke joked, as she mocked him.

Peyton giggled, scarfed down the rest of her pancake and said, "I have got to take a shower. I have a new band coming in at 9:30 to talk with me. Thanks for the breakfast, Brooke."

"No problem Roomie," Brooke smiled as her friend left the room. She was happy Peyton had at least started acting normal, even though she felt a distance in their once tight relationship.

* * *

As soon as Peyton had left for the day Brooke went back upstairs to wake up Lucas. She knew they had a big day, especially with Jamie's birthday party that afternoon. So they both had to get on the ball.

"Good Morning Boyfriend," She cooed as she kissed him on the mouth.

This woke Lucas up. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful girl in all of Tree Hill; she even had a crown to prove it, not that she needed one. "Well good morning," he said in a sexy morning voice as he grabbed her and kissed her more passionately.

After a few minutes of fun, Lucas's cell phone rang.

"Don't get it," Brooke whispered. It seemed like his phone was always interrupting them.

Luke rolled over and checked his cell. "It's Haley," he said. "I probably should get it."

"Alright, only for Tutormom," Brooke teased. "I've got to take a shower anyway," She added bouncing up and skipping to the bathroom. She couldn't hide it, for the first time in a long time she was happy.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said answering his phone.

_"Lucas, I'm sorry. We're you asleep?" _Haley asked.

"Not hardly," He responded, now trying to erase any sound of sleep that might still be lingering in his voice. "What's up?"

_"I was wondering if you could take Jamie for the day?" _she asked. Lucas could feel thestress in her voice_._

"Yeah, I can. No problem," He said, wanting to ease his tense friend.

_"Thank you Lucas! You are a life saver! I just have so much left to do and it would be so much easier if he was not running around demanding my attention. Ugh, I know that sounds awful, It's his birthday after all" _She added.

"No, I understand Hales. I'll see you guys in like 20." He responded, clicking off the phone.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas called, opening the bathroom door.

"What is it?" She asked. "You want to join me? Because I might just let you," she said playfully, as she peeped her head out of the shower to wink at him.

"I wish," he called, walking further into the room. "But Haley wants me to take Jamie so she can run some last minute errands. And I gotta go get him, like now. I'll pick you up before the party though, beautiful."

"Alright, you do your thing and I'll try to hurry and get all this business stuff done," she told him.

"I love you," Lucas called, as he started to head back out of the bathroom.

"What?" Brooke screamed, running out of the shower in just a towel, water streaming down from her soaking wet hair. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you Brooke Davis,'" Lucas repeated smiling into her beautiful eyes and wiping some soap off her face.

"I love you too," Brooke answered softly, smiling a huge smile that matched his, as she jumped into his arms and began kissing him fervently.

When she stopped and pulled away she realized she had just soaked Lucas's outfit and began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny," he asked smiling, not even aware of the condition of his clothes.

"Look at you," she giggled.

"Oh. Looks like I'll be changing before getting Jamie," He said, laughing at how captivating Brooke Davis could be. "Now finish your shower so you can go change the world," he ordered.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call picking a new CEO changing the world, but whatever you say," Brooke smiled, running to finish her shower.

Lucas just watched her and felt extremely lucky that after all he and Brooke had been through they were able to find their way back to one another. Then he headed out the door to change and get Jamie.

* * *

Peyton's mind was still in another world as she buzzed into the local coffee shop. While she waited for her drink she noticed a little girl sitting in the corner all alone. The girl reminded Peyton of herself, blonde curly hair; alone...She decided she would get the girl a cookie when she paid for her coffee. As soon she had done this she walked over to her and sat down.

"I thought you might like this," Peyton said trying to hand the girl the warm cookie.

"I'm not suppost to take things from strangers," The girl said not looking into Peyton's eyes but directly at the cookie in her hand.

Peyton responded with, "Well my name is Peyton. So there, I'm not a stranger anymore. Plus it can be our little secret," she said with a wink.

The girl nodded as a huge smile formed across her face. She grabbed the cookie from Peyton and bit into it.

"Where's your mom?" Peyton asked, curiously looking at the girl.

"I don't have one," the little girl said nonchalantly as she continued to eat her cookie. She was way more into it than anything Peyton was actually saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton said. "Me either," She added. This little girl was more like her than she had originally thought. Not wanting to stumble over anymore missing relatives Peyton asked, "Who are you waiting for Honey?"

"My Daddy," she answered licking some chocolate which had been super melty off her fingers. "There he is," she said pointing to someone behind Peyton.

Peyton turned around and absolutely froze. "Jake?" She asked in shock. But this shock was quickly replaced by a smile containing pure delight.

"Peyton!" he screamed as he ran over to her and Jenny.

By this time Peyton had stood up and was running towards Jake. She threw herself at him and he caught her in a hug.

"I cannot believe it's you," Peyton said, she was still in shock "It's been so long."

"Too long," Jake whispered into her curly hair. And it had been.

"Daddy," Jenny interrupted. "Are we gonna go to the park now?"

This question snapped him and Peyton out of the world in which only the two of them existed and back to the rest of us. Jake put Peyton down and turned to his daughter. "Sure Honey. Did you meet Daddy's friend, Peyton?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "She gave me a cookie. And guess what? She doesn't have a momma either," she responded.

"Oh, okay," Jake said looking at Peyton with a laugh. "So, It was so nice to see you and I hate to run off..." he trailed off. This was the first time he had seen her in so long and he really did not want to leave her without having a chance to catch up.

"It was great to see you too Jake, and Jenny." Peyton said, a little disappointed he had to run off. "I have some bands to meet with so I better go anyway. But what are you doing later, say around 6?" she asked.

"No plans. Why?" He asked, curious to see where she was going with this.

"Well its Haley and Nathan's son Jamie's birthday. He's supposed to have a big blow out and I know everyone would want to see you and Jenny and I'd really like to talk to you and catch up. Sorry I'm rambling," Peyton said, as she stuck her free hand in the pocket of her skinny jeans.

"No, you're not," Jake laughed. "That sounds great. Where do I need to go?"

Peyton scribbled down her address on a napkin she had spotted on a nearby table. "Here's my address. How about you meet me there around 5:30 and we'll go over together," she suggested with a small smile, hoping he would comply.

"That sounds perfect," Jake said as Jenny drug him out of the cafe, "And Peyton," he added when reached the door, "It was really great to see you."

"You too," Peyton said as she smiled bigger than she had in a long time.

* * *

**Hey all, I hope you liked the chapter. YAY, Jake is here!! Hope it wasn't too obvious who the little girl was at first, but I figure it pretty much was! Are you liking where the story is headed?? Let me know with your wonderful reviews!! Oh and thanks to all those who always read and review...just know that means a lot.**

**Audra**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Haley had woken up super early and had immediately started getting things ready for Jamie's Birthday party. "There's just so much to do," She thought as she blew up more balloons with the helium tank she had rented.

"Hey babe, can I help you?" Nathan asked, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, the guys with the inflatable fun stuff should be here any minute and you can help them set up outback," she told Nathan as she continued to blow up balloons.

"Alright, well what else?" he asked as he walked up to Haley and kissed her good morning.

"Well, then you could round up the guys to finish helping with the decorations and I can go into town and get the cake and favors. And they just called about Jamie's new basketball goal and-"she was cut off by Nathan.

"Hales, everything is going to be perfect. Just breathe," Nathan instructed, wrapping her in a hug.

"I know," she said. "It is just that, it's Jamie's 1st birthday with all of our friends back in his life and I'm worried about Lucas and Brooke and Peyton and the drama that is their lives."

"Dont. You care too much about everyone else. Today, just focus on our son. It's his big day and it will be perfect," Nathan said reassuringly, just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, "He said and headed towards the door.

Nathan was showing the inflatable fun guys to the back as Jamie came running down the stairs.

"I'm ready for my party Momma!" He called as he reached the bottom and proudly revealed his party attire to her.

"Oh, well you sure are," Haley said noticing his swim trunk and goggles. "But your party isn't for a few more hours, baby," she told him.

"Awwww, Mom!" he complained. "I'm ready for fun now!" He said as he crossed his tiny arms over his chest.

"Okay then. Well how about you put on some play clothes and I'll ask Uncle Lucas if he'll take you to the Rivercourt when he comes to pick you up?" Haley asked hopefully, fluffing Jamie's hair.

"Okay, Momma!" Jamie yelled excitedly as he ran back up the stairs to change clothes.

* * *

Brooke had just finished the last of the video interviews with Millicent when there was a hasty knock at the front door.

"Millie can you put all the information from the applicants into a spreadsheet for me to compare and I'll go and get the door," Brooke said taking off her stilettos as she walked towards the front door. "Why I wore shoes to a video meeting in my own home I'll never know," she wondered.

Brooke opened the door and screamed, "Haley!" in a surprised tone when her friend was revealed. "What are you doing here?"

Haley looked frazzled. "Brooke, I need some help getting these last minute things for Jamie's birthday," she said. "I already got everything except his cake. I was totally on my way to get it until Nathan called and said Party Central sent over a clown instead of a magician, and now I am freaking out! I mean, I can't go back there with a clown!"

"Why?" Millicent asked. "I would much rather have clowns than a magician, especially if I was five."

"Millie, Haley is terrified of Clowns!" Brooke screamed, totally getting sucked in by the emotion in Haley's voice. "So, what can I do?" Brooke asked her friend, rubbing her arms in an attempt to calm her.

"Well, can you just put these favors together?" Haley asked handing Brooke the two huge bags she had been holding. "Then can you bring them to the house around five, before everyone starts to get there?"

"But Haley," Brooke whined, "It's already three! I'll never have time to finish these and get ready!"

"And that will be plenty of time to do both. It's just not enough time for me to do them along with everything else I have to do," she said. You could already sense some of the stress had been lifted from her voice. "Please do this for me, B. Now, I got to go get the cake, go home, and hope Nathan got rid of that clown!" Haley said as she marched out the door.

Once the door had shut behind Haley Brooke walked into the kitchen, plopping the two huge bags down on the counter. "Okay Millie, change of plans," Brooke ordered. "Come help me do these favors so we both will look decent for the party, and we'll worry about the job candidates tomorrow."

"Are you sure Brooke? I mean, we need to get the new CEO hired," Her assistant and friend asked, seeming somewhat worried.

"It's my company and I said it can wait till tomorrow. It will be fine, promise," Brooke told her friend. Sometimes she thought Millie worried too much, but she was the perfect counterpart to herself, who practically never worried.

"Alright girl. If you are sure," Millicent said grabbing one of the bags Brooke set in front of her and rummaging through it to begin making party favors.

"The things you do for your friends," Brooke said in her best 'Captain Jack Sparrow' voice, waving a pirate hook in Millicent's face before stuffing it into a goody bag. And both girls erupted into a fit a giggles as they got to work.

* * *

Lucas and Jamie pulled up at Brooke's house at 4:30 to pick her up.

"I'll ring the bell," Jamie called as he ran out of Lucas's car and up Brooke's front steps, half scared his uncle would beat him there.

"Okay, J-Luke," Lucas answered as he laughed at Jamie's eagerness.

_"Ding Dong,"_ the bell rang.

"Well hello Handsome," Brooke said as she answered the door, smiling down at Jamie. She instantly dropped down to his level and gave him a hug. "You don't look too bad either," she said, standing to give Lucas a light kiss.

"Thanks, beautiful," Lucas said kissing her back on the mouth. He pulled away and took in her appearance, shoulder-length wavy hair, captivating eyes, and how her red sundress hugged her gorgeous silhouette. "She looks amazing," he thought, totally staring at her.

"So, Aunt Brooke," Jamie started, interrupting Lucas's thoughts. "What did you get me for my birthday?" he eagerly asked.

"I don't know birthday boy," she said. "I guess you will just have to wait to open this big box at the party," she teased, walking over to the corner of the room where Jamie's present rested as she said it. "Luke, can you carry Jamie's present to the car?" Brooke asked.

"Sure," he said as he walked over and picked up the gift.

"Aunt Brooke, that present is gonna be my favorite!" Jamie squealed, his eyes as large as quarters, "It is huge!"

"Good, I figured it would be," Brooke said. "Now help me with your party favors mister!" she ordered, handing Jamie as bag that was almost as big as he was.

Jamie struggled to take it from her. "This is heavy," he said, his arms immediately falling down with the weight of the bag. "But I can carry it. I'm five now," he said proudly, struggling with the bag.

They carried everything outside and got it loaded in the car right as Peyton pulled up.

Brooke buckled Jamie in and called, "How did everything go?" to P. Sawyer with a smile.

"Great," Peyton said dreamily as she walked closer to where Brooke was.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked Peyton as he joined the two friends.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "I'm better than okay. I just have to get ready." she said walking past Brooke and Lucas and moving closer to the house.

She stopped when Brooke yelled, "Do you want us to wait. We could all ride together?" Brooke asked, her eyes moving from Peyton to Lucas.

"No, you guys go." she said. "I'll be along shortly," she added moving towards the door again.

"Alright," Brooke said sounding a little defeated. She then walked up to her friend and away from Lucas's car where they had been standing. "Are you sure you're not mad at me and Lucas?" she asked quietly.

"Brooke, I promise." Peyton said, looking into her friend's eyes. "You two are my best friends and I am happy for you. The whole situation just takes some getting used to. Plus, I had a really crazy day." She rubbed her friend's arm in hopes that the gesture would better convey she was being sincere.

"Okay," Brooke said as she gave her best friend a pat on the shoulder. "Don't hit the bottle before Jamie's party, pal." she winked at Peyton, lightening the mood between the friends.

"I won't," Peyton laughed in return as she walked in the house. When she had closed the door behind her she thought to herself, "I have got to hurry!" Jake was supposed to meet her in less than an hour.

* * *

"Where's the birthday boy?" Skills called walking into the Nathan and Haley's house.

"He's not here, and Brooke's not here, and-" Haley screamed in a worried tone but she was cut off and not for the first time today.

"Hales, chill." Nathan said. "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah, Haley, Nate's right. The party don't start for an hour. He'll make it," Skills said, trying to help Nathan in reassuring his wife.

Just then Jamie burst through the door, followed by Brooke and Lucas who were loaded down with party favors and gifts.

"Momma!" Jamie called running up to Haley and latching onto her leg.

"There you guys are," she said, stroking Jamie's hair. "The party is going to start before too long."

"Haley, we have an hour," Lucas said, smiling at his best friend over the armful of party favors he held. "Why are you so on edge?"

"I'm not, I'm fine," Haley quickly said, trying to divert attention from herself. "Brooke thanks for doing the favors. They look great!"

"I'd like to take all the credit, but I'd be lying if I said Millie wasn't there helping me through it. But it was mostly me. No biggie though, anything for Tutormom and my godson." Brooke said with a wink, walking over towards Lucas who instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Uncle Skills," Jamie said running over to him, "Let's go play with Chester!"

"Okay little man, but only 'cause it's your birthday," Skills said following Jamie upstairs. "You know I ain't never had a pet." They heard him say as they got out of earshot.

"So is everyone coming at six?" Lucas asked, turning to Haley.

"Yeah, they're supposed to. We'll see." Haley said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Lucas, you want to help me start the grill?" Nathan asked as he picked up a plate of hamburger patties. "Just grab those hotdogs and tongs." he said gesturing towards where they laid on the countertop.

"Alright man," Lucas said getting the stuff and following Nathan out back.

"Look at my guy being all domestic," Brooke cooed staring at Lucas until he was totally out the door. Then she turned to Haley who looked totally preoccupied. "Are you okay Hales?" Brooke asked, walking towards her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." she said dismissively. "I just need to go change. Can you straighten up Jamie's gifts and wait by the door in case any guests show up?"

"Sure thing," Brooke said, touching Haley's arm. "And Haley, when you're ready to talk, I'm here," she added with a comforting smile.

Haley simply nodded, not making eye contact with Brooke and walked off upstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Okay, next chapter is the actual party and will have some Jeyton, sorry they weren't in this chapter!! I appreciate everyone who reviewed the last chapter _brookenlucas4eva03, Sophia-Chad, princesakarlita411, Tanya (tanya2byour21),_ _Monkeyluver012, TeamxxBrucasxx,_ and _Brucasfan23._ Last chapter may have been my most reviewed chapter for this story!! Atleast it was the most reviewed in awhile! Thanks for that guys!!**

**Also, my story, "Remember Tonight for it is the Beginning of Always," was nominated for best brucas fanfiction on this really cool website, One Tree Hill Awards. If you read that story or just if you like me as an author...go vote for it!! The web address is ****www.onetreehillawards./****. Or you can find the site on Bks-R-My-Crck's profile page /u/1288702/ Thanks so much guys!! You are awesome!!**

**Audra**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Peyton ran downstairs when she heard the doorbell, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to check her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed her hair and said, "It's now or never," under her breath as she opened the door.

"Hey--What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, her once pleasant voice turning darker in a millisecond.

"What, I can't visit now?" Chris Keller asked, pushing past Peyton into the house. "Wow, you said your place was nice but I had no idea," he continued. He picked up a picture of Brooke, Peyton, and Haley that was displayed in the entryway. "Awww, memories," he mused, studying the girl's faces.

"Why are you even here?" Peyton asked as she angrily folded her skinny arms across her chest.

"Well I thought we had so much fun in L.A. that I'd stop by on my way to play in Charlotte," Chris said walking towards her.

"Can you just leave?" Peyton asked. "I'm expecting someone and I can't do this now," she told flatly told him, walking towards the door.

Chris just stood in place, staring her down, challenging her. "Well I think we need to talk about the night before you left. Chris Keller felt something, a connection," he said.

"Really? Because I think all Chris Keller was feeling was the vodka mixed with all the awful-" Peyton stopped midsentence as she opened the door hoping to shove him out but revealed Jake and Jenny.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jake asked, lowering the flowers he had brought for Peyton and protectively grabbing Jenny's shoulder.

"No, no," she said as she pushed Chris out the door past them. "He was just leaving."

"Chris Keller will be back, Curly," he called as he stumbled out and Jake and Jenny came in.

"What did we just walk in on?" Jake asked, his curiosity was peaked, "And since when are you and Keller friends?"

"Since never," Peyton said, almost defensively. "Are those flowers for me, they're beautiful," she said changing the subject.

"Yeah," Jake said handing them to her but still wondering exactly what he had encountered.

"I made this for you too, Peyton," Jenny said handing her a drawing. "It's me and you and we're eating cookies," she explained with a big smile.

"I love it," Peyton said studying the drawing. "You know what? I'm going to hang it in my office."

"Alright," Jenny said grinning as Peyton bent down and hugged her.

"Well we better go," Jake said, "And by the way, you look amazing," he whispered into Peyton's ear as she stood beside him.

"Thanks," Peyton said, blushing as they walked out the door and to the car.

* * *

"I wonder what's keeping Peyton." Brooke said to herself as she waited for more guests to arrive. "Being the greeter does do one thing for you if nothing else," she thought, running her fingers through her hair. "It gives you time to think."

Just then Lucas snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "She'll be here," he whispered into her hair, as he breathed in the scent of her coconut shampoo.

"I know," Brooke said. "I'm just worried she's staying away because of us, me," she said turning to face Lucas and burying her face into his chest as the door opened.

Peyton walked in followed by Jenny and finally Jake.

Lucas could not believe the sight before his eyes. "Jake?!" He called, breaking away from Brooke as she spun around. He then walked over to give his old friend a hug.

"Yeah, man. It's me," Jake said. "It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Lucas said, still in disbelief that Jake was standing before him.

As the guys caught up, Brooke looked over at Peyton. She was beaming as she looked at Jake. Jenny stood beside Peyton, looking like she didn't really know what to do or who to talk to. Brooke walked over to the two blondes, smiled at Peyton and then squatted down to Jenny's level. "Hey gorgeous," she said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby and Peyton and I took you shopping." As she mentioned Peyton's name she smiled up at her friend who was looking down at Jenny.

"You took me shopping?" Jenny asked, her eyes getting big as she glanced between Brooke and Peyton.

"Yep, we did," Peyton said, squatting down too. "A long, long time ago," she added.

"So Jenny," Brooke started, "You want me to take you out back? There is some super fun stuff to do and I can even introduce you to the birthday boy. He's pretty cute." Brooke said, winking.

"Brooke!" Peyton laughed, playfully shoving her friend, causing her to get off balance and tumble over.

"Ewwww! Boys are yucky!" Jenny said. "I wanna go only if you and Peyton go with me."

"I think that can be arranged," Peyton said, standing and grabbing Jenny's hand.

"Follow me," Brooke said, standing up and leading the two girls into the backyard.

* * *

Haley made her way down the stairs and snuck into the party that was already in full swing outback. She spotted Brooke and walked up to her, Peyton, and a little blonde child she was pretty sure she'd never seen. "Hey guys," she said weakly.

"Well hey yourself. We were just about to hang 'missing' posters around town," Brooke said with a laugh, playfully punching her friend.

"Ha!" Haley said sarcastically. "I wasn't gone that long."

"Well it seemed kinda long," Brooke laughed, continuing the banter.

"Whatever, time police," Haley giggled, her mood finally starting to lighten "And who is this little girl?" she asked Peyton who was playing with Jenny.

"This is Jenny," Peyton said. "Jake's Jenny all grown up." She was smiling as she said it.

"What?!" Haley exclaimed. "How did she get here?" she asked.

"I brought her," a familiar voice said.

Haley turned around to find Jake standing before her. "Oh my goodness!" she screamed. "I cannot believe this! What are you doing here?" she questioned, giving him a hug.

"Peyton invited us. I hope its okay," Jake said, hugging her back.

"Of course it's okay," Haley smiled. "It's really great to see you, and Jenny is absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Haley," Jake said with a smile as he looked towards his daughter and Peyton.

"I've got to go find Nathan and see when we're going to eat and do cake," Haley announced as she walked off, nudging Brooke on the way.

"And I've got to, um, go see Jamie for a minute," Brooke said, giving a little wave as she walked off.

"Well, that wasn't obvious," Peyton said sarcastically when both her friends had left.

"Tell me about it," he laughed. "But I can't say I mind. I'm actually glad I can talk to you for awhile."

"Yeah, me too," Peyton said, sitting in a lawn chair next to Jake.

"Daddy, can I go do the moon bounce?" Jenny asked as she raced over to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Sure," he said as he kissed her head. "Be careful."

They both watched Jenny run off in the direction of the moon bounce. "So how have you been? What's been going on in your life?" Peyton asked him intently.

"Well," he said. "I went to a community college near Savannah part time and got a degree in Radiology. So I do that during the day and I usually have gigs Friday and Saturday night. When I'm not doing that, I'm with Jenny. She's my whole world," Jake said, gazing in her direction.

"Wow, that's really good Jake. I'm happy for you," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah, everything is going great. I got full custody of Jenny three years ago. Nikki went to Jail for producing and distributing drugs and now Jenny is all mine. Of course, my cousin helps me with her when I have gigs or weird work hours. It's a hard life, but I wouldn't trade it. So how's life been treating Peyton Sawyer?" he finished, looking into her eyes.

"It's been looking up, especially lately. I started my own record label, Red Bedroom Records, and I have a few artists but only one really big one so far. Speaking of that, I should get you into the studio while you're here. I have always loved your music, Jake," Peyton said, nudging him.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But I'll just have to see. I only have so much time before I head back to Savannah," he told her.

"Oh," Peyton said, a little disappointed. "Well definitely someday then," she said gazing into his eyes.

"Someday," Jake repeated, staring back at her. An electric charge seemed to pass between the two of them; something they thought had died long ago, as they were reminded of still fond memories.

"Daddy, they're doing cake!" Jenny screamed running up to Jake and pulling on his shirt sleeve again which snapped both him and Peyton back to the present. She ran off ahead of them.

"I guess they're doing cake," Jake said, standing and offering Peyton his hand.

"I guess they are," Peyton said dreamily taking Jake's hand and walking with him over to the patio area.

* * *

After everyone ate cake and Jamie opened all his presents the party wound down and people started heading home.

"Peyton, you ready? I need to get Jenny headed for bed," Jake said, picking Jenny up and as he did she rested her weary head on his shoulder.

"Sure," Peyton said walking over and lightly rubbing Jenny's back. "Are you sure you can still take me?"

"Of course," he said to her. Then he turned to everyone else, "Bye guys. And thanks for having us Haley, Nathan," Jake waved.

"No problem man. Come back anytime," Nathan said as he shut the door behind the three. "Not that I care, but what was Jake doing here?" he asked Haley once he had closed them out.

"I'm not really sure," she said, holding Nathan's hand as they walked into the kitchen. "But it was good to see him again."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed lifting Haley's hand and kissing the back of it. "Look at them," Nathan said gesturing towards the living room. Jamie, Lucas, Skills, and Brooke were all playing NBA live on the playstation.

"Oh me and Jamie are so beating you guys!" Brooke screamed pointing her fingers in Lucas's face.

"Not for long," Lucas said, dunking a shot on the game, then scooping Brooke up, and then playfully body slamming her into an empty armchair.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, half laughing. This was more fun than she had had in a long time.

"I'll save you, Aunt Brooke," Jamie announced dropping his controller and running up to Lucas who was now sitting on Brooke and tickling her feet.

Lucas saw this and screamed, "Don't pause, Skills," while he tried to hold down Brooke and ward off Jamie.

"You are soooo Cheaters!" Brooke screamed, tickling Lucas back in the ribs. Skills was still playing.

Haley walked in and squatted down behind Jamie, "Okay birthday boy," she said. "Time to say goodnight."

"But Momma!!" He said turning to face her. "I have to save Aunt Brooke."

"Baby it's late and you need your rest to grow into a big basketball player like Daddy," she coaxed. "And I'm sure you will have plenty of time to save Aunt Brooke tomorrow."

"Alright," he reluctantly agreed. "Night Uncle Lucas, Uncle Skills, and Aunt Brooke," he said hugging them all. "Thank you for my presents."

"You go brush your teeth buddy, and Momma and me will be up in a minute," Nathan said, rubbing his head as he passed him.

"We better head home to bed too," Brooke said rising from the chair. "It's been fun Hales, call me tomorrow, okay. We still need to talk."

"Okay," Haley almost whispered, hugging her friend.

Lucas and Brooke said 'bye' to Skills and Nathan and they were headed out the door.

"Bye Skills," Luke said as he and Brooke got into the mustang.

"See ya tomorrow man," Skills yelled as he got in his own car and sped off.

Once Lucas had closed his door he turned to Brooke and said, "So I figured you might wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Oh you did, did you?" Brooke said playfully. "And why would I want to do that?" she asked.

"So you can wake up next to me," he said. "And so I can kiss you and make you breakfast in bed," he said kissing her on both cheeks and her nose as he said it.

"And would this breakfast consist of more kisses and strawberry pancakes with whipped 

cream?" she asked smiling at him

"And anything else you might want," Lucas said, now kissing her neck.

A small moan escaped Brooke's lips before she regained her composure. "Oh, I can think of a few things. But let's go before tutorfamily comes out and asks if we're having car trouble," she said reaching around Lucas to crank the car. "To your house," she added, smiling at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

Lucas backed the car out and the two were headed for Lucas's high school home.

* * *

For the second time that night Jake's car pulled up in front of Peyton's house.

When the car stopped Peyton turned to Jake and said, "I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too," Jake responded, "Even though I wish I had had more time to actually spend with you. It's just hard with Jenny," he apologized looking back towards the girl sleeping in the backseat.

"I know," Peyton said, turning around and stroking Jenny's hair. "But tonight was perfect and I wouldn't trade it for anything." she added as she turned back around, resting her hand on top of Jake's.

He grabbed her hand in return, "It was wonderful, but I wouldn't say perfect."

"Oh," Peyton said, her face falling. She started to pull her hand away but Jake squeezed it.

"Let me show you a perfect night tomorrow. I'm sure I can get my parents to watch Jenny, and then it can be all about you and me," Jake said turning her face back towards him.

As he did that Peyton lunged over the console and planted a kiss on Jake, and he kissed her back. She pulled away and said, "That does sound perfect, call me later with the details. Now you better get this sleepy girl home." Then she opened the car door and headed to the house.

"Alright," Jake called out the window behind her. He waited until Peyton was inside and headed towards his parent's house.

* * *

The next morning Brooke rolled over and reached for Lucas, her eyes still closed. After a few attempts of patting nothing but bed she opened her eyes. No Lucas. Brooke saw one of his t-shirts lying next to the bed so she slipped it on and wandered out of his room. As 

she opened the door she smelled a heavenly scent.

"Well good morning Beautiful," Lucas said as he saw her coming down the hallway towards where he stood in the kitchen.

"Good morning yourself," she said approaching him and slipping her arm around his waist. As she did this he gently kissed the top of her head. "What smells so good?" she asked.

"You mean besides me?" he counter questioned with a laugh.

"Yes, besides you! Unless you smell like a yummy pastry!" Brooke giggled as she tickled his side.

"That could be arranged," he smirked. "But first things first and I made my baby doll breakfast. Only problem being it was going to be in bed until someone came creeping in here," he said teasingly.

"Awwww! That would have been so sweet!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping around to face him. "But what did you make me?" She asked bouncing over and sitting at the table.

"Well, let's see," Lucas said, walking to the counter. "We have fresh squeezed orange juice, bacon, and strawberry waffles," he said placing the tray in front of her. "I know it isn't exactly what you ordered but..." he trailed off.

"It Looks delicious, Luke," Brooke said, pulling him towards her in a kiss.

* * *

So...are you guys liking it?? I hope so!! Let me know with your comments!! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...

**beautynthebreakdown:** Thanks for checking out the story and I am glad you are liking it! I'm glad you think it is a good brucas story bc they are my main focus and I try to capture them as best I can. I love them and I hope I can do them justice.

**bwaybaby32:** I am glad you like it….Thanks for reviewing, you are awesome for that. I am trying to post more regularly, so be on the lookout for the next part!

**Brucasfan23:**Yeah, something is def going on with Haley…good paying attention to catch that. I don't want to give too much away so I am not going to say what they deal is….yet. I am glad you liked the BLJ…I love writing them. They are some of my favorites and I wish we got to see them together on the show, they are his godparents. Don't worry, there are plenty more scenes with them to come!

**Sophia-Chad:** I am really glad you are reading and that you liked the last chapter! I hope I did Jamie's party justice!!

**Princesakarlita411:** Thank you for always reviewing!! I appreciate you reading and taking the time to do that!!

**tanya2byour21:** Ha…yeah, I really don't like clowns either. I am not freaked out by them, but I can see where Haley is coming from. "It" anyone? I am glad you are liking the story and thanks for taking the time to leave a detailed review, I really enjoying hearing about specific parts people like!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**: I am soooo glad you liked the chapter!! I hope you liked this one…it was a little longer and personally I think it was better.

**Brookenlucas4eva03**: Thanks so much for reading and leaving a review. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you liked this one!

Thanks guys!! and thankd to everyone else who has me on alert or reads my fic!! I write this for you guys...okay, and a little for me too! ;)

Audra


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

After Breakfast Lucas went to meet the guys for a game of basketball so Brooke decided to head over to Haley's. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with her. She had always found Haley rather easy to read and this time was no different. When she pulled up at Haley's house, she saw her walking out the door. She saw her chance to corner her and she took it. Brooke quickly blocked the driveway and jumped out to meet her friend.

"Hey Hales," she called, jogging over to Haley in her 4-inch heels. No wardrobe technicality was going to keep her from having this conversation with her friend.

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Haley questioned a strange mix of emotion in her voice that Brooke couldn't exactly decipher. All she knew was it wasn't normal Haley.

"I told you we needed to talk," Brooke plainly said. "And I'm here to do just that."

"Brooke," Haley started. "I just can't do this now." Her voice was strained, and her eyes looked tired, and this was no "I have a rambunctious four-year-old kind of tired.

"Why not?" Brooke countered, "What's going on?" She was more suspicious now than she was before the conversation began.

"Nothing. I just have somewhere to be. Can we do this later?" she asked, actually tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Yeah, sure," Brooke answered angrily. In her head she was just thinking, "Unbelievable. I come over here for her and she acts like this!"

Haley could clearly read her mind or something because she said, "Brooke, don't be—" But she was cut off before she could finish the thought.

"Whatever! Run to your little fire, Smokey the Bear! I just thought you might need a friend, but I was obviously wrong!" Brooke said running to her car, tires squealing as she pulled out of the drive. Leaving Haley standing in the drive, speechless and alone.

* * *

It was 6:15; Peyton's perfect date with Jake was set to begin in 45 minutes. She found herself reapplying her makeup and changing outfits. She hadn't felt this way in forever, so excited and filled with nervousness at the same time. It was as if she was a child the night before Christmas, simply unable to contain herself.

A few minutes before 7 there was a knock at the door. Peyton raced around the corner but before she reached the door to open it, in walked Brooke accompanied by Lucas and Jake.

"Hey P.," Brooke said, grinning from ear to ear. "Look who I found outside," her arm was linked through Jake's as she drug him along. Lucas followed behind with a huge smile plastered on his face as well.

"Peyton, you look great," Jake said, taking a mental picture of her. He wanted to remember everything about this night, just like he had the night of their first date.

"Thanks," Peyton blushed as she walked over and nudged him in the arm.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Brooke threw in as she followed Lucas into the other room.

"Well we better get going," Jake said. "I have some surprises in store for you."

"Alright," Peyton said, grabbing her coat and closing the door behind Jake and herself. "I love surprises."

* * *

Haley was home with dinner prepared waiting for her guys later that night. Nathan had left a note that he had taken Jamie to get a new playstation game with some of the money he had gotten for his birthday. She loved cooking, it was a great distraction. One she was very thankful Karen had introduced her to. She heard the front door fling open just as she finished setting the table.

"Momma! We're home!" Jamie yelled, running into the living room.

"In the dining room," she called. "Wash your hands because I made dinner."

"Sounds wonderful," Nathan called. And when he reached the kitchen he added, "Smells even better."

"Thanks baby," Haley said. She finished getting their drinks and took her seat at the table, awaiting the company of her guys.

As soon as the boys cleaned up they took their seats and blessed to food. They had the perfect meal, but by its end, Nathan could sense Haley had something on her mind. Like Brooke, Nathan also found Haley easy to read.

"What's going on Hales?" he asked, looking over at her plate which she had hardly touched.

"Oh nothing," she mused. "I'm just not as hungry as I thought."

"Momma, can I be excused?" Jamie questioned. "I made a happy plate!" he said holding up his plate in excitement.

"Sure, baby," Haley smiled at her son.

Once he had left the table her focus turned to Nathan. "Okay, I have some news," she told him, excitement filling her voice.

"Alright, out with it," Nathan said, preparing to listen tentatively.

"I'm pregnant!" Haley blurted out with a huge smile.

"Oh my God, Hales! That's awesome!" Nathan said, practically leaping out of his chair and enveloping Haley in a hug. "I can't wait to tell all our friends, especially Brooke and Lucas." As he said this he pulled away and noticed Haley's happy face had fallen. "Hales, this is a good thing. Aren't you happy about it?" he asked, almost defensively.

"Of course I am happy about our baby, Nathan. It's just something else happened the other day and I can't stop thinking about it. I don't know what to do," she said.

"Well what is it?" Nathan asked. "It has to be pretty big to overshadow our baby."

"Oh, it's big," Haley said, looking in his eyes.

"Well let's have it," Nathan said, grabbing her hand. Anxiously awaiting the news, good or bad they would face it together.

"It's Lindsey, she called," Haley simply said. And Nathan's expression quickly changed to shock.

* * *

Peyton took in the sight before her eyes and had to blink twice to make sure it wasn't a dream. "Jake, this is beautiful," she gushed, looking at the candlelit picnic he had prepared on the beach.

"Thanks," he said. Then he took her hand and led her to a blanket that was laid out. "And thanks for waiting in the car while I lit the candles."

"No problem," Peyton said. "It was so worth it. What did you make me?"

"Well," he started. "I thought we'd start things off with some cheese and crackers and wine." He told her as he reached into the old picnic basket revealing a wine bottle and a corkscrew.

Peyton then reached in and got out two wine glasses. Jake poured the wine and then he said, "I want to propose a toast to fate, because I believe it's what brought us here tonight." As he said this he lifted his glass and gazed deep into Peyton's eyes.

"To fate," she repeated, unable to break the gaze as she lifted her glass and then brought it to her lips to take a sip. Jake followed in suit taking a drink. When he finished he set down his glass and took Peyton's from her. Then he began to kiss her passionately on the lips. A kiss she returned with an equal yearning. Once they pulled away he pulled their appetizers from the basket.

* * *

Nathan fell back into his seat at the table, "What do you mean Lindsey called you? What did she want?" he questioned, almost screaming he was so shocked.

"What do you think she wanted?" Haley asked redundantly. "She wanted Lucas."

"This cannot be happening. It's been almost four months, why now? I mean Lucas has the worst luck ever. Whenever he's finally happy one of his exes decides to swoop in and screws everything up. It's like he puts off some kind of 'I'm happy radar, someone come mess it up," Nathan fumed, not wanting to see his brother's love life go up in flames yet again.

"I know, it's like the worst timing ever. But it gets worse," Haley said, looking at the ground.

Nathan looked at her intently, he was trying to be cool but it was hard. Anything else was fair game with him, but when someone messed with his family it was going too far. "How can it get worse than Brooke and Lucas having to face yet another speed bump? You know all the insecurities she has because of her parents and the Peyton thing." Nathan questioned, trying to calm down.

"Lindsey's pregnant Nathan," Haley spat out. Unable to add anything else she grabbed his hand for support.

Nathan's jaw dropped. He was utterly speechless. Finally he was able to muster out, "It just got worse," before rubbing Haley's hand and slumping down in his chair.

* * *

"So pizza or Chinese?" Lucas questioned, walking into the living room holding takeout menus from each in his hands.

"Chinese, definitely," A curled up Brooke said patting a spot next to her on the couch for him to sit.

"Okay, well since you picked the food I'm picking the movie," Lucas said handing Brooke the phone and the Chinese menu. While she was busy ordering Lucas went over to Brooke's DVD collection, it looked like every chick flick had died and came to rest here on her shelf. He finally settled on _Jerry McGuire_—sports and love. He walked back over to Brooke and as he revealed the DVD's case her eyes lit up, and a smile formed on her face complete with her signature dimples.

"I absolutely love that movie!" Brooke screamed. "I haven't watched it in forever."

"Ah, yes," Lucas said. "You complete me," he quoted, closing his eyes and touching his chest for emphasis.

"Don't make fun," Brooke said. "That's a classic love line."

Lucas sat down beside her. "I'm not making fun. I love that line too. And I think it is perfect for us. I mean, why do you think I picked this movie?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm sure it had nothing to do with the whole football part," Brooke sarcastically said, rolling her eyes. "Just put in the movie, Lover."

"Fine," Lucas said getting up from the couch. Once he sat back down Brooke curled up next to him. When she did he leaned down and kissed her mouth. She kissed him back, fervently. Then they shifted positions to where she was straddling his lap and she kissed him even more. Lucas ran his hands through her long hair, then grabbed her face with both hands and pulled it back from him. "I love you, Brooke Davis," he said, catching his breath.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott," she moaned, melting back into his kisses.

* * *

The next morning Peyton and Jake crept into the kitchen of the house she shared with Brooke. They were careful to be quiet because when they had come in late last night Brooke and Lucas had been asleep on the floor of the living room in various states of undressed. "At least they were under a blanket," Peyton thought, remembering the sight of the two lovers surrounded by their clothing and Chinese cartons.

Jake peeked into the living room over the couch. "Yep, they're still out," he reported, walking over to Peyton and kissing her cheek.

"So drink this," Peyton said, handing Jake a drink she had blended and smiling mischievously.

"What is it?" Jake asked, taking the drink and smelling it.

"It's an energy shake," she said. "And since your mom is taking Jenny to the zoo in Charlotte for the day, you're gonna need it."

Jake just laughed and nodded his head obediently. He took a drink and said, "This is actually really good. Where did you learn how to make this?"

"Oh, in L.A., C—I mean I read it in a magazine," she corrected herself, hoping Jake wouldn't look too much into her misstep.

He didn't. "Well it's awesome," he said, taking another drink. "You'll have to give me the recipe."

"Why? So you can make it for all your girlfriends back in Savannah?" she teased, setting her cup on the counter.

"I hadn't thought about that," Jake said thoughtfully, playing into her game as he also set down his drink.

Peyton walked closer to him, "Don't make me smack you," she laughed. "There better not be any girlfriends in Savannah," she whispered, catching his lips in a kiss.

"Yes ma'am," Jake mumbled between kisses.

* * *

**Okay...so was that a twist or what?! I would like to think none of you saw that coming but I am sure I have some readers out there who were expecting a kink to be thrown in any minute! So, love it, hate it, tell me what you think!! I love reading what you all have to say!! I wold leave personal thank-you's but I really need to get to sleep...just know that each one of your reviews keep me going and I love reading what you have to say! I will try to get a pm out tomorrow! Thanks again guys...**

**Audra**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

A few weeks later Haley had told everyone about her Motherhood take two news and they were all thrilled. Brooke was definitely happy for her friend, but at the same time this recent announcement had stirred up old feelings in her, and she couldn't help but be slightly jealous. She was back in the place she was nearly five months ago. She wanted to start the next phase of her life, as a mother. There was only one problem with her plan. When she had originally decided this was what she wanted she was alone. Now she was with Lucas and had him to consider. She was not sure of his ideas on starting a family, I mean sure she knew he wanted to someday, but what about now? Brooke thought about all this as she finished the dinner she had decided to prepare for Lucas.

"Something smells good," Peyton said as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen; her words taking Brooke away from her very deep thoughts.

"Well I would hope so. I'm making dinner for Lucas," Brooke said. "It's roast with rolls and I made a strawberry pie for dessert."

"Mmm, sounds good. Be sure to save me some," Peyton said as she put in her earrings.

Observing her friend's fierce outfit she asked, "Where are you going? Hot date?," with a kink of the eyebrow.

"More like work," Peyton responded. "One of my bands is playing at Tric tonight so I have to be there," she moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Like your work is soooo hard," Brooke sarcastically responded shaking her head from side to side.

"I know, and I love it," Peyton squealed. "Now I gotta go. Don't wait up."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't," Brooke laughed as Peyton walked out the door.

And once again Brooke was left with her thoughts.

* * *

Lindsey was packing her bags for her trip to Tree Hill. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got there; Haley had made it pretty clear she wasn't welcome.

--Flashback--

"Lindsey, if you're going to do this you have to be sure this time. You can't flake out again because you have 'doubts.' He's with someone, he's happy now. He's finally started to be Lucas again," Haley pleaded over the phone.

"What do you mean he's 'with' someone? Is it Peyton?" Lindsey almost screamed. "I should have known. Well guess what, she didn't exactly stay out of the way when I was with Lucas. I don't see any reason I should give her that courtesy." Lindsey was starting 

to get angry. She couldn't go through this alone. She needed a decent, dependable guy. She needed Lucas.

"Peyton? What?" Haley asked, caught off guard. "Lindsey, he's not with Peyton. It's Brooke."

"Brooke?" Lindsey questioned. Well this certainly through a kink into her plans. She wasn't sure she could hurt Brooke; it was easier to think it was Peyton's life she'd be ruining. "Brooke was always so nice. I should have seen it thought. If I wasn't too busy trying to 'beat' Peyton I would have. It was always her, wasn't it?" she asked in realization.

"Yeah, I really think it was," Haley said quietly. "I mean deep down. I don't know it he was fighting it or if he had realized it yet. But they're so happy," Haley described. "She's the girl for him," she added trying to emphasize the point on which she was dwelling the entire conversation.

Lindsey started to have second thoughts. How could she have totally discounted Lucas's gorgeous ex-girlfriend who also just happened to always be there when he needed him. She was selfless and kind. She had the same heart as Lucas, one that was always looking out for the one's it loved. "Haley, I've got to go. I can't hear this," she said. If she thought about Brooke much longer it might cause her to change her mind. But she couldn't, she _had _to do this.

"Lindsey, you need to hear it. They're in love," Haley said now being more adamant. She could tell her words were taking their toll on her once-friend, and she hoped they would wear her down.

"Whatever. Tell Jamie happy birthday for me," Lindsey said flatly as she hung up the phone and flung it onto the bed.

--End Flashback--

"Don't worry baby," Lindsey said to her growing stomach. "Momma's going to get you a daddy. The daddy you deserve."

She continued packing her things. She had to get back to Tree Hill and fast if she was going to have a chance at the life she wanted for her and her baby.

* * *

"Brooke, you here?" Lucas called as he walked into Brooke's house. "Something smells good," he thought.

"In the dining room," Brooke called, setting the lighter back in a drawer after she lit the final candle.

"Wow, Brooke…." Lucas said as he looked at the table spread and the beautiful girl who had set it. "What's all this," he asked, kissing her.

"I just felt like doing something nice for you," she said. "Here, sit." She pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Lucas as she took the seat next to it.

"Well this look incredible, Pretty Girl," Lucas said, sitting down.

"I'm glad you think so. I used your mom's roast recipe, so don't judge it too harshly. I didn't have any dill so I just left it out. And the rolls may be a little toasty, while they were in the oven I kind of got distracted. I know it won't be nearly as good as Karen's…" Brooke rambled on.

"Brooke, I'm sure it will be wonderful," Lucas interjected, patting her knee. "But what's on your mind? You always ramble when you're nervous," he said cutting into the roast on placing some on her plate for her.

She nervously began to fidget with the hem of her shirt under the table. "Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about," she started, but stopped.

"Go on," Lucas urged. "You know you can tell me anything." He could tell whatever she wanted to talk about was pretty important.

"Alright, here goes," Brooke said taking a deep breath as she began to spill her heart out to Lucas.

* * *

"Another day," Peyton thought as she walked into her office at Tric. "Only two more days until Jake is coming back to see me," she said aloud, thinking she was alone.

"Who's Jake?" A voice asked but she didn't see a person to accompany it.

"Who's there?" Peyton demanded, turning her head from side to side.

"You don't recognize my voice baby?" Chris said stepping into the yellow light of her office and revealing himself.

"What do you want Chris?" she sternly questioned. She could not believe he was here.

"I told you I'd be back, and, well surprise!" He joked, throwing his arms out to the side for emphasis.

"Okay, well it's not a pleasant one," Peyton countered, rolling her eyes.

"Come on babe. Don't play hard to get," Chris pleaded, walking up to her and rubbing her folded arm.

Peyton pulled back from his touch. "You need to go. What happened between us was a mistake, I was lonely," she rationalized.

"Whatever you need to believe," Chris said rolling his eyes. "But you and I both know you've wanted me since we met in the record store."

"Please," Peyton contended with equal sarcasm and a wave of the hand. "I'm with Jake and I won't let a little tryst with you mess that up. People have come between us before and I won't let that happen again."

"Fine," Chris said, moving his foot in small circles on the floor. "I'll give you a chance with Blake."

"It's Jake," Peyton corrected, looking at him with animosity. Really? Who did this guy think he was?

"Whatever," Chris continued. "But when it doesn't work out, because we both know it won't. Then you give Chris Keller a call when you need some more company," he said with a rub of her cheek.

"Just leave," Peyton said, pushing his hand away and her tone growing closer to a yell.

"See ya baby," Chris called as he left her office.

And when he did Peyton dropped down into her chair and let what she believed to be the truth of Chris's words sink in.

* * *

"Ding, dong" the doorbell chimed for the second time.

Brooke was getting closer to the door when she heard Haley say, "Brooke I know you're in there. Your car and Lucas's car are both outside," through the door.

"Haley, I'm coming," Brooke called a little exasperated, as she tightened her fuzzy robe around her. She opened the door and in walked Haley and Jamie.

Once they were inside, Brooke suggested to Jamie, "Why don't you go wake up Uncle Lucas?," with a playful smile.

"Okay," Jamie squealed as he ran up the stairs.

After watching Jamie run up the stairs and out of sight Haley turned her attention to Brooke. "Ha, rough night" she asked, moving her hand up and down as she observed Brooke's appearance from smeared makeup to her hair in disarray.

"Ummmm, something like that," Brooke said smiling and thinking back to the night before.

--Flashback--

"Brooke, are you sure about this?" Lucas questioned, grabbing her hand and looking into her soulful eyes.

"The only thing I've ever been more sure of is that I love you," Brooke said, squeezing his hand as the tears started to fall.

Lucas gently wiped them away, "Don't cry Pretty Girl. This should be a happy time for you," he said in his most soothing voice.

"But that's just it Lucas. I want this for us. I don't just want a baby, I want _our_ baby," she said looking him deep in the eyes and hoping she hadn't said too much and scared him. She knew this was a lot to process.

Lucas smiled at her; he couldn't believe she was saying this. All the things he wanted, she wanted them too. "I want that too," he assured her. "I just don't know if this is the right time," he said kissing away her tears that were still falling.

She sniffled to try to hold her tears in for a moment. "Lucas, that's the thing. There is never going to be a 'right time'. You of all people should know how fleeting our time is. All we are promised is the moment. We have to take it," she said, lifting his hand to her mouth and kissing it.

With this Lucas thought of his mom and Uncle Keith. Keith had always been there, loving her and supporting her, much like Brooke was with him. But when his mom finally decided the time was right to love him back, he was taken from her. He and Brooke had already been through so much and he knew she was the one. He was sure. That's when it dawned on him, if he had her everything else would be alright, all the other things in this crazy world would fall into place.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "If you're ready, so am I. All I want is to be with you, my life is with you," he said as he gently kissed her mouth. Then he pulled away and said, "Let's have a baby." As he said this he lifted her from her chair and kissed her again.

Brooke smiled longer than she had in a long time. She could not believe all her dreams were coming true, and with the man of her dreams, Lucas Scott. "I love you boyfriend," Brooke said as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he kissed her neck, causing her to start giggling.

--End Flashback--

"So you guys are really trying then?" Haley asked uneasily. It wasn't that she didn't like the idea of Brooke and Lucas starting a family together, it was more the fact that she knew about the obstacle that was about to be thrown in their path.

"Yeah, it's what we both want," Brooke said, still beaming and not sensing the wavering in Haley's voice.

"So are there wedding bells in the future?" Haley questioned, trying to sound happy for her friend.

"We aren't ruling it out," Brooke said. "But for now we are committed to each other and our baby. So it's not in the impending future. We love each other, and that's enough," Brooke finished, rubbing Haley's arm.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys. You deserve it," Haley smiled. "I'll be back to get Jamie around 9:30. Thanks for giving Nathan and I some time alone."

"It's no problem Hales," Lucas answered before Brooke could, as he walked down the stairs with Jamie under one arm.

Brooke smiled up at him and he smiled back. They were both glowing and Haley had never seen either of them happier. It broke her heart.

"I gotta run. You guys behave now," Haley called opening the door.

"Don't worry, we'll all be on our best behavior," Brooke smiled and winked at Haley, shutting the door once she had walked out.

* * *

**Hey all!! So it seems like some of you are hating me for the Lindsey drama...sorry guys, just keep the faith!! Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! You guys rock, and since I love you all so much I am going to send you out a shout out right now!! So thankyou, thankyou, thankyou to _Princesakarlita411, TeamxxBrucasxx, brucas224, Sophia-Chad, Brucasfan23, and Tanya (tanya2byour21)!!_ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Remember to drop a review!!**

**Audra**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...all I own is the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Standing in the Tree Hill airport, Lindsey contemplated her next move. Should she try to see Nathan and Haley, win their sympathy, it might be helpful. Or should she launch a surprise attack on Lucas's house? She was so consumed with her own thoughts that she didn't see the suitcase laying in front of her, and when she did it was too late, she was falling.

She closed her eyes and to her surprise she didn't hit the floor, but gently landed in someone's arms.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked the strawberry blonde who had just landed in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lindsey said as Chris set her on the ground. "Thank you…" Lindsey paused, leading him into saying his name.

"Chris Keller," he said, extending his hand to her.

"Well, thank you again Chris Keller. I'm Lindsey Strauss," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well, I've got to get going," Chris said. "My flight leaves in like 20."

"It was nice to meet you and maybe we'll cross paths again," Lindsey smiled.

"Maybe," Chris said backing away, still looking at her.

Lindsey's glance was broken by her phone ringing. She looked down at the screen and hit silence. "When is he going to get the hint that I don't want to talk to him anymore," she mumbled stuffing her phone into her purse and rolling her suitcase out to her waiting taxi.

* * *

Without Jamie, Haley was able to take Nathan to the doctor with her and there they got sonogram pictures of the baby. She was so happy and couldn't wait to find out the baby's sex, it would only be a few more weeks. After the appointment she and Nathan had a quick lunch downtown and decided to hang out by the pool until they went for dinner later that night.

"Here's a glass lemonade for my girl," Nathan said walking outside and handing Haley the icy juice glass.

"Thanks honey. But you don't have to wait on me hand and foot. I'm pregnant, not paralyzed," she laughed taking the drink as she leaned up in her lounge chair.

"I know," Nathan laughed. "But I like to be able to spoil you when I can. And you always do so much for me and Jamie; this is my chance to give back," he said taking a seat in the lounge chair next to her.

"Well you're too sweet. I hope you still want to spoil me when my pregnancy hormones kick in," she said in a syrupy voice as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry," Nathan said. "I've dealt with a pregnant you before; I don't think it will be much different this time around. Just don't go try and beat anyone up this time around," he laughed.

"I won't as long as Lindsey stays away from my two best friends," Haley said turning serious. Her Brow furrowed together and Nathan knew she meant business.

"Now Hales, let's not worry about her. You haven't heard from her since Jamie's birthday. Maybe she's changed her mind," he suggested.

"I don't think so. But even so, should I tell Lucas. I mean, she's pregnant," she said, searching Nathan's features for a hint of advice.

"But we don't even know if he's the father," Nathan interjected, always the optimist.

"Of course he is, Nathan," Haley countered. "And he deserves to know but how can I ruin his life. This will destroy him…and Brooke. They are trying to have a baby for God's sakes!" She almost shouted, and waved her lemonade glass in the air, spilling some on the patio.

Nathan grabbed the sunscreen and started massaging some onto Haley's shoulders, "We can't worry about it Hales. We have to worry about Jamie and our new baby."

"I know you're right, but it is just hard. I'm going to try not to think about it, at least for the rest of the day," she said melting into his touch.

"That's what I like to hear," Nathan whispered into her ear, continuing the massage.

* * *

"Now, what do you want to do after the beach?" Brooke asked Jamie as she slathered him with sunscreen. They were situated at a spot down from her house. The sand was beautiful white color and the ocean was a dark blue—it was a picturesque day. Lucas had spread out her beach blanket and opened a huge beach umbrella so the area was totally shaded. In fact, he was already laid back with his nose in a book.

"I don't know," Jamie answered, scrunching up his face while Brooke rubbed sunscreen on it. "Maybe play here a long time and then it will be dinner!" He smiled at her when she stopped with the sunscreen.

"That sounds good to me," she said, lightly bopping his nose. "You're all done cutie. Now do you want to swim or build a sand castle first?"

"Ummm, swim! Will you come with me?" He asked her, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"How could I say no to that face? Of course I will. Just let me put on some sun block. You can play at the water's edge if you want. I'll be there in just a minute," she said, smiling at Jamie and reaching into her bag for her own suntan lotion.

"Okay, but hurry up," he warned, running to the edge of the water.

Brooke turned to Lucas when Jamie ran off and he was already staring at her smiling. "What?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing," Lucas responded, a smile playing across his lips, as he laid his book down beside him. "Just you're really good with him. You're going to be a great mom," he said leaning up and kissing her shoulder.

"And you'll be a wonderful father, but for now can you put this on my back so I can be a good godmother," she laughed. "And if you were a good godfather and uncle you would be out there joining us."

"Oh would I?" Lucas asked while he rubbed the tanning lotion onto Brooke's back.

"Oh, you would," she said turning back over her shoulder to raise her eyebrows at him.

"Well let's go," he said standing and offering her his hand once he had completed his task.

Brooke took it and after he helped her up they walked hand in hand to where their godson was still situated in the sand.

* * *

"Dinner was wonderful, Nathan. I have wanted to try that new Italian place for what seems like forever," Haley said as she slipped her hand into Nathan's.

"I had a feeling you would enjoy it," Nathan said, squeezing her tiny hand in return. "And I have another surprise for you," he teased, not wanting to reveal it just yet.

"What is it?" Haley questioned looking up at him.

"Well Lucas called while you were in the bathroom and they volunteered to keep Jamie overnight. Plus they already went by the house and got his stuff," Nathan said smiling down at the petite brunette.

"Oh wow!" Haley smiled. "A whole day and night to ourselves, you really are spoiling me," she cooed.

"Baby, you ain't seen nothing yet," Nathan smirked as he opened the car door for Haley. Then he climbed in the other side and they headed to their house.

* * *

"That pizza was so good, Uncle Lucas," Jamie grinned between bites.

"Well I'm glad you approve," Lucas smiled back at him.

Brooke sat in the floor opposite of the couch Jamie and Lucas occupied. She had some sketches due for work, so she had let Lucas take over for supper.

"You ready for a slice, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked, reaching into the box on the coffee table and pulling out another one for himself.

"Maybe in a minute," she decided. "I'm not hungry yet. But I could go for some water," she smiled, actually looking up from her sketchbook.

"I'll get it!" Jamie shouted as he bounced up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you handsome," Brooke called to him.

Just then the door swung open and in walked Peyton—all bleary eyed and stumbling. She grabbed hold of the banister and turned towards Brooke. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it when Brooke began to speak.

"Have you been drinking?" Brooke asked, dropping her sketches and standing up, before Peyton had a chance to open her mouth again.

"Maybe a little," Peyton smiled in her stupor, holding up her finger and thumb to indicate how much.

Lucas put his hand to his head and stood to face Brooke. He so did not want to deal with this right now.

"Go get Jamie," Brooke instructed, pointing towards the kitchen. "I'm going to take care of her," she said, wrapping her arm around Peyton's waist and slinging Peyton's arm over her shoulder.

"Sure," Lucas answered as he went to head off Jamie to the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan and Haley arrived home as scheduled and as they were pulling into their driveway Haley swore she saw Skills' car up the street. Nathan adamantly disputed her on this fact though. So she eventually gave in and decided she would let him be right. Besides, what would Skills be doing in their neighborhood at this time of night?

"I'm so glad we're home," Haley said. "And I'm thinking it's time to retire these heels until the baby gets here. My feet are killing me!" She whined as Nathan put the car in park.

"Well let me carry you in then," Nathan said as he turned the car off and stepped out of his door.

Haley turned in her seat and slid out, letting her bare feet hit the cool concrete driveway. She closed her eyes; it felt good to be at home, and out of her shoes. She opened her eyes and dreamily said "You don't have to carry me Na—" stopping short as Nathan scooped her up from behind.

"I told you I'm still going to spoil you," he answered. He carried her up the front walk and through the door.

"Well I love you for wanting to but …." she trailed off as she turned her eyes from Nathan into their home. "Wha-When did you do this?" She asked a little choked up as she took in to walkway of flowers lined with candles. "It's not even close to our anniversary!"

"You think it has to be our anniversary for me to do something special for you?" He asked with a smirk setting her on the ground. "This is our first night alone since I can't remember and I just wanted it to be perfect," he added, kissing the top of her head.

"Well it definitely will be," Haley purred, grabbing Nathan's hand and leading him up the stairs to their awaiting room.

* * *

Once Brooke had Peyton all situated on her bed, she went to run her a hot bath complete with relaxing essential oils.

Peyton sprawled out on her giant bed, she felt so small in it. All she had to accompany her were the words she'd always dreaded to believe but found it inevitable not to. They rung in her head, replaying over and over, "People always leave." Through the entry into the bathroom she could see Brooke testing the water temperature on her wrist for the final time and then heading back over her way.

"I think this bath will make you feel better," Brooke said, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed. She patted Peyton's calf, "Peyton," she started again after a few awkward moments of silence. "Why did you do this? Going out alone and getting drunk is so not you. You were so happy when you left this morning," she questioned as she moved some of the hair off Peyton's tear-stained face.

Peyton who had been avoiding her eye contact the whole time finally looked up at her, unable to say anything. All she could think about was her best friend happy with her former boyfriend, Nathan and Haley adding to their growing brood, and then there was her. She was alone, again. And she finally mustered, "People always leave," before dragging herself into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

* * *

While Peyton was in the bath Brooke decided to go check on Jamie and Lucas. She walked up the stairs and peeked into her room—they weren't there. So she checked the guest bedroom and she found Lucas backing away from a sleeping Jamie and on out the door.

"Well he went out quickly," Brooke observed, touching Lucas's shoulder to keep him from backing into her.

"Yeah, I think he was pretty much exhausted," Lucas said, closing the door to a crack. "What's the deal with Peyton?" He asked as he followed Brooke back into her room and situated himself on her bed amongst the huge throw pillows surrounding her headboard.

Brooke paced from one side of her room to the other down by the foot of the bed. She had no idea what to do with Peyton. She had seen her upset before, but not like this. Not so down on herself and feeling totally alone. She couldn't help but feel responsible.

Lucas watched her pace for a few moments thinking whatever was really wearing at Brooke must have been huge. He jumped up off the bed and walked straight into the line she was pacing.

Brooke nearly ran over Lucas, she was not at all looking where she was going. Instead of a collision though, Lucas took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He whispered into her hair, "It's going to be okay, whatever it is."

Brooke started to cry on his shoulder, "I don't know if it will be Luke. She's bad, a-and I don't know why. S-she won't talk to me and all she said was 'people always leave'."

Lucas smoothed Brooke's hair and kissed her forehead. "She'll come around, she loves you. Do you want me to go back down with you?"

Brooke pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her face. "No, I better do it alone. I may stay down with her tonight."

"Alright, I'm here, whatever you need. I'll listen for Jamie," Lucas suggested, rubbing her arms up and down until finally taking her hands in his.

"Thanks Lucas," she sniffled. "Now I better splash some water on my face and get down there before she gets out of the tub." She kissed him gently on the cheek and then exited the room.

Once she was gone Lucas plopped down among the throw pillows again. He knew something he could do, something he had done for the blonde once before. He just hoped it would work as well as it did the first time. Lucas rolled over, grabbed his phone, and started dialing.

* * *

Brooke came back down into Peyton's room and she was still in the tub, so she went into the kitchen to make some hot tea for herself and her friend.

While the tea was brewing she went to check on Peyton. She gently knocked on the bathroom door and quietly said, "P, you still in the bath?"

There was no answer from the other side of the door. Brooke, thinking the worst, knocked harder. "Peyton, are you out of the tub?" She asked in a louder tone laced with concern.

When there was still no answer, she wiggled the door knob and surprisingly found it unlocked. Since her weight had been pressed against the door when she turned the knob, the door flew open, and in stumbled Brooke, making a very sloppy entrance.

When the door opened Peyton looked up from where she was situated on the floor mat near the pedestal sink, but didn't utter a word. Her eyes on the other hand spoke volumes. She was deeply hurting.

"Peyton," Brooke said as she slowly walked over to her friend. When she reached her she sunk down beside her. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" She asked, touching her arm.

Peyton turned to look at Brooke face to face, "I don't want to talk about it," she mustered, her usually bright green eyes dim and filled with tears. "Can you just sit here with me for awhile?" she asked solemnly.

"Sure," Brooke responded, giving her friend a slight, reassuring smile. She slid down onto the cold tile floor and wrapped her in a hug, holding her close.

Peyton in turn wrapped her arms around Brooke and buried her face in her shoulder. "I just feel so alone," she sobbed, after a few minutes a quiet crying.

Brooke turned Peyton's face towards hers and looked sternly into her eyes. "You are not alone. You have me no matter what," she said in her most supportive-best-friend voice as she placed her forehead against Peyton's. "I'm here, whatever you need."

Peyton let her head fall back on to Brooke's shoulder and began to cry again. She couldn't deal right now, it was too much. And Brooke's being so supportive was almost making it worse.

* * *

Okay guys...hope you all don't still hate me with the Lindsey stuff!! And I also hope you all liked this chapter!! Remember to leave a review, guys!! Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter!! Since I am not falling asleep like I usually am when I do updates, I am going to write you all personal thank-you's!!

Audra

**Tanya (tanya2byour21):** I am glad you liked the last chapter...also, I guess after reading this chapter you saw you weren't the only one questioning that baby's paternity?...Ha! Thank you for your review Honey!

**SoapFan4lyfe:** Thank you so much for leaving a review...I think that is so funny you wouldn't write Peyton's name...I do the same thing too when it is not in one of my fics, and sometimes I even do it there! Ha, just thought that was kinda funny! I am 100 Brucas as well...just remember that!

**Brucasfan23:** Love you too and thanks for the review hon! Like I told Tanya, you don't seem to be the only one thinking Lucas may not be the father...seems Nathan has his doubts as well...all will be revealed in time!

**brucas224:** Thank you for the review! And don't worry about Brucas, just remember: "People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Hope this chapter satisfied you in the Naley, Brucas, Jamie department!

**arygon199:** No problem on the review thing! Thanks for taking the time to leave one!! Also, I am glad you like Jeyton being back together...me too! And yeah, the Lindsey thing is kinda a curve ball...we just gotta have a little drama...but yeah, we can't ahev anything screw up brucas...they are love!!

**Princesakarlita411:** Thank you for your review!! I am glad you are interested to see how the whole Lindsey thing will play out...as well as everything with Brucas! Just hang in there...it shouldn't be too much longer and you will get some answers!

**TeamxxBrucasxx:** Can I just say I loved your review?! It made me laugh...seriously, on the show I wish Peyton would get lost in the Bermuda triangle...I always tell my friends, "I wish Peyton would go off and be with Jake, or get hit by a comet...either one would work." Ha, I know I am so mean.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...all I own is the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

The next morning Jamie ran woke up and ran into Brooke's room. He was eager to wake up his godmother, but all he found was his Uncle Lucas in her big feather bed.

Jamie walked up to the end of the bed and expertly hoisted himself onto it with the help of the tall mahogany bedpost. Once on the bed he crawled up to where Lucas's head was located by a mountain of pillows and began to try to pry his eyelids open.

Lucas immediately popped his eyes open. He was startled to find Jamie in front of him and also blinded by the morning sunlight entering the room through a small sliver between the window frame and the top of the curtain. He took in the chocolate colored chair in the corner and the calming green walls—Brooke's room. Once he realized where he was he pulled the pillow over his face and groaned, "What time is it?"

Jamie looked at him quizzically, "I can't tell time Uncle Lucas. I'm only five."

"Ugh," Lucas moaned. He rolled over to glance at the old fashion alarm clock next to Brooke's bed. "7:15," he mumbled. It was way too early to be getting during his summer vacation.

"Where's Aunt Brooke?" Jamie questioned, looking under the mound of covers for her. When he was convinced she wasn't under the covers, he climbed onto Lucas's chest. "She promised to make me waffles," he whined, pulling up the pillow on Lucas's face showing his best puppy dog pout which Lucas was sure he mastered with the help of Brooke.

Then Lucas finally took the pillow all the way off of his head and sat up in the bed, pulling Jamie up beside him and sitting him beside him on the fluffy bedspread in the process. "Aunt Brooke stayed downstairs with her friend Peyton. You remember how she wasn't feeling well last night." He explained to the five-year old.

Jamie looked at his Uncle with the most serious face and corrected him by saying, "You mean she drank too much."

At Jamie's words Lucas's eyes bugged out and he couldn't help but laugh, "How can you know about drinking and not be able to tell time?" he asked as he shook his head from side to side.

Jamie smiled and shrugged his shoulders and the jumped off of Lucas and onto the floor. "Let's go make my waffles," he suggested.

Lucas lazily slid out of bed and put on a t-shirt with his blue boxers. The he followed Jamie out of Brooke's room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

"Sleeping in the rental car was a bad idea," Lindsey decided. All it had given her was a stiff neck. She had slept outside of Lucas's house all night—parked discreetly across the street. But with the morning there came no sign of Lucas, and with that she was doubly pissed. Once for the stakeout crick in her neck, and twice for no Lucas to show for it making it all for nothing.

She rolled her neck from side to side, trying to work out some of the stiffness. "I guess it's time I gave up and went to motel," she said to herself. She needed sleep, I mean; she couldn't very well get Lucas back looking like she just rolled out of bed five minutes ago. No way, she had Brooke Davis, beauty queen to compete with. She had to look stellar.

She cranked the car and put it in drive. On the way towards downtown Tree Hill, she called information to find a cheap, inconspicuous motel.

She called two different ones but only one had a vacancy, the Mermaid's Lagoon. So with lack of a better choice she followed the directions the man had given her to a location down by the Warf.

When she finally pulled up she was greeted by a flashing mermaid sign and an aqua colored stucco building. She smiled to herself as she thought, "this is the last place Lucas or any of his meddling friends would be."

She stepped out of the car and placed a hand on her belly. As she looked down at it she said, "Well baby, looks like we're home sweet home."

* * *

Nathan and Haley had overslept, and not just by a couple of minutes. No, they had seriously overslept. They had told Brooke they'd be by to get Jamie at ten, only they had just now woken up and it was 10:15.

Nathan had woken up to a phone call from his mom who was surprised to find him asleep. He and Haley were usually up by 7:30 with Jamie. When he realized what time it was he rushed his mom off the phone. Then he turned to Haley who was sleeping peacefully next to him in one of his tees that showed of her clearly pregnant form.

He thought about not waking her up, but he decided she'd be madder if he didn't wake her. She had been excited about getting their son home, even though she did enjoy the day alone with Nathan. Still now their family consisted of them and Jamie and it wasn't home without him.

He gently kissed her soft cheek and watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Mmmm, what time is it?" she cheerily mumbled. How was it that Haley always seemed so happy in the morning?

"Okay, don't freak," Nathan warned, "But its 10:20," he concluded, holding up his cell phone to prove he was telling the truth.

"What?!" Haley asked as she bolted upright in the bed. "I am not a late person Nathan. I hate to be late. I don't want Brooke and Lucas to think we are taking advantage of them," she rambled. And as she ranted she was already up and headed for the bathroom.

"Haley, it'll be fine. I can run and get Jamie now. We're not that late," he suggested as he pulled a t-shirt out of his drawer and slipped it on with the basketball shorts he was already wearing.

"No-ah!" she pouted and then spit out her mouthful of toothpaste. "I want to be there to get Jamie. I've missed that little cutie," she added as she pulled her wavy bed head into a bun on the top of her head.

"Okay. We can both go get him. I'm ready if you are," he said walking to the closet and slipping on his flip-flops.

"Just let me throw on some clothes and I'll be ready," Haley announced as she walked up beside Nathan in the closet and pulled out a yellow sundress. She then proceeded to peel Nathan's tee off and start to step in the dress.

Nathan, who had been watching her change, suddenly realized not only was he staring at his wife in her underwear, but his mouth was hanging open. He snapped to and wrapped his arms around her growing waist and huskily said, "Now, if you go doing all that we may be even later." Then he kissed her neck, causing her to moan in delight.

"Not now, Lover," She said breathily as she shimmied into her dress. She stepped into her matching flip-flops and turned to face Nathan. "Let's go," she suggested, lightly kissing his lips.

"As long as we can pick this up later," he said, returning her kiss.

"Promise," Haley smiled as she grabbed the car keys with one hand and Nathan's larger hand with her other, dragging him out of the house.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Brooke questioned in an accusatory tone as she entered her kitchen.

She looked around the room, there were ingredients and various toppings spread across the counter top, but instead of saying anything about the mess, she made her way over to the bar where Jamie and Lucas were sitting. She stood across from the two, resting her elbows on the counter, head in her hands awaiting an answer.

"Uncle Lucas made waffles!" Jamie exclaimed with a mouth full of food. He held his fork up in the air, revealing some of his meal.

Lucas laughed at Jamie then turned to Brooke. "I hope it's okay. He said you promised them but since you were busy with," he gestured towards Peyton's room with his head.

She nodded seriously in response and then turned to Jamie, her seriousness fading into a smile in an instant. "It's fine as long as there is one of those with my name on it covered with strawberries and whipped cream."

Lucas got up from his plate and headed into the kitchen to make her waffle. When he came around to her side of the counter he stopped beside her and whispered in her ear, "I could think of better use for that whipped cream," as he began to kiss her neck.

Brooke started to give into his kisses, but she realized Jamie was staring and she slapped Lucas's side. "Just make my waffle, Fabio," she laughed as she slid onto a bar stool next to Jamie.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her comment and moved over toward the waffle maker.

As he did Brooke called to him, "You did know I had Eggos in the freezer, right?"

A few minutes later Lucas spun around and placed Brooke's waffle in front of her.

"Your waffle looks yummy, Aunt Brooke," Jamie commented, staring at her plate which looked much more like a dessert than breakfast.

"You want a bite?" Brooke asked, waving a bite-sized portion in front of his face with her fork.

A huge smile appeared on his face and he greedily gobbled it up. Brooke and Lucas both had to let out a laugh.

"I want that kind next time, Uncle Lucas," Jamie told him as he licked some extra whipped cream off the corners of his mouth.

"Sure thing, J-Luke," he said as he further ruffled his nephew's bed head.

All three then turn back to their individual breakfasts, exchanging small talk every now and then, but mainly enjoying Lucas's homemade waffles.

As they were eating, the doorbell rang.

"Can I get it, Aunt Broke?" Jamie asked. "I finished all my food," he added, hoping to gain her permission.

"Sure, Buddy. Remember to ask who it is," she instructed as he jumped down from his stool and ran towards the door.

There was a knock again just as Jamie reached the front door.

"Who's there?" Jamie asked proudly.

"Who's that big boy answering the door?" The voice on the other side asked. "It's Momma, baby boy," Haley cooed.

"Momma!" Jamie squealed as he flung the door open revealing Haley and Nathan.

Haley was squatted down to Jamie's level and the boy instantly ran into her awaiting arms. Nathan stood behind the tow and immediately picked up his son when Haley released him from her embrace.

As the family walked inside, Brooke picked up the dished from breakfast and set them in the sink.

Lucas walked over to the couch and motion for everyone to sit down and join him.

Nathan and Haley sat down on the other couch in the room and set Jamie down next to them. As soon as they set him down he jumped down to the floor and started drawing in Brooke's sketch pad.

"Honey, that's Brooke's work, maybe you shouldn't mess with it," Haley suggested to her son.

"It's fine Haley," Brooke said entering the room. "I might get some inspiration from his doodles," she added as she plopped down in a plush armchair, her legs dangling over one of the arms.

"So thanks again for watching Jamie," Nathan said. "Did you guys have an eventful night?"

"Actually we did," Lucas said. "But not because of him. We had a little incident with Peyton."

"What happened? Is she alright?" Haley asked, her face filling with concern and worry.

"She's okay at the moment—physically," Brooke started. "She's actually napping, but I really don't know what is going on. I think she's lonely—"

"Do you think something happened with her and Jake?" Haley interrupted Brooke to ask.

Brooke could easily see her friend was getting worried. She had scooted to the edge of the couch and was picking at the fringe on the blanket next to her.

"I don't know," she started again. "She hasn't really told me anything. I'm just trying to give her time; I think that's what she needs. And knowing that we're all here," she added, glancing around the room at all her friends that filled it.

They all smiled and nodded back at her. Then a silence fell over the room. Their carefree afternoon had been erased with the mention of a certain blonde's problems.

Nathan was the first to speak, "Well I think we should get Jamie home. It seems like her has had a big time with you two," he said pointing to his son, who had laid his head down on the table and let out a big yawn as he continued to draw.

"Awwww, he must be sleepy," Brooke commented, "Because he just ate a ton of sugar on his waffles."

"Not as much as you," Lucas shot back, smiling at her. "And you didn't get up with him either when it was practically still dark outside. Matter of fact, I'm pretty tired myself," he added, letting a yawn escape from his mouth.

"Sorry, Luke," Haley offered. "He's an early riser. But we really do appreciate the tow of you doing this."

"Anytime, Hales. Jamie's family," Luke smiled as he stood from the couch, following Haley to the door.

Nathan picked up Jamie, who insisted he wasn't tired, but still rested his head on his dad's shoulder once he was secure in his arms.

"We should all get together this weekend, you know, try to raise Peyton's spirits," Nathan suggested. "I'm sure I can get my mom to watch Jamie."

"I think that's a great idea," Brooke said from where she was still situated in her chair.

"Just call us later and give us some details," Lucas added as he closed the front door behind the couple and their child.

Lucas then headed up the stairs, only Brooke caught sight of this and yelled up to him.

"And where do you think you're going, Mister?" She questioned.

He stopped in his tracks and looked around the banister so he had a clear view of her face, "to take a nap. I told you I was exhausted," he yawned.

"Not without me you're not," she corrected him. "Get back down here."

Lucas slowly dragged himself down the stairs, "Why do I have to come down? Why couldn't you come up?" He mumbled.

"Because, Grouchy, if you didn't come down, we couldn't take a nap on the couch," she winked, going over and sitting on her sofa.

"Why would you want to sleep here, Crazy Girl? You have a bed upstairs. A comfy one at that, I might add," he said as he lay down on the couch.

She the situated herself half beside, half on top of him. "Because this way you are forced to cuddle with me the whole time. No 'hug-and-roll' crap like on Friends," she laughed. "No but seriously, I want to be down here incase Peyton wakes up. The being super close to you is just a bonus," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I guess I can accept that reasoning," Lucas said as he kissed her back, then rested his chin on the top of her head.

Before long the two had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**Okay...so sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive me! School has gotten completely crazy but I will promise to do better! Anyways, on that note I want to thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter, _Princesakarlita411, TeamxxBrucasxx, tanya2byour21, Brucasfan23, Jess2303, and psiek_!! You guys are awesome and you totally make the story for me! Hope everyone loved this chapter, let me know!! Thanks again guys! Love you!**

**Audra**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...all I own is the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Around noon, Lindsey woke up feeling incredibly sick to her stomach.

"How pregnant women get any sleep is beyond me," she complained to herself, fighting back the nausea that felt like it was forcing her food into her throat.

She reached over into her bag to find some Tums to chew. As she did this, she came across her cell phone and pulled it out.

"Let's see who loves Lindsey today," she said aloud, after she had read the screen which displayed the flashing words, 'five missed calls.'

She smiled to herself hoping one of those number would be from Lucas, but no such luck.

She groaned as she read who had actually been calling. "What do I have to do? Change my number?" She yelled, exasperated as she chunked her phone across the room.

It hit the corner of the television stand and the battery popped off.

"Just as well," she thought as she rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

She had a lot to do today. The first thing on her list was to locate Lucas. She could hang out around his house again, or try Nathan and Haley's. If only she had paid more attention to things when she and Luke were together. She had no idea where Brooke's house was.

Of course she hoped he wasn't with her, but what other explanation could there be since he didn't come home the night before. Lucas was not the type who went out all night partying. No, he was far too responsible for that.

Maybe she should try Haley's again, or just ambush her. What's the worst that could happen? Haley slams the door in her face or she tells Lucas she is in town.

But Haley wouldn't do either of those things to her. I mean, they were almost family. She couldn't help but wonder why Haley hadn't told Lucas she was coming back though. She ultimately shrugged it off and decided there would be no harm in stopping by Haley's house. And that's just what she planned to do once she cleaned up.

* * *

When Peyton finally woke up, it was only because the sun was shining so brightly that she couldn't hide from it any longer. She looked around her room and groaned. She so did not want to get up. But such is life so she climbed out of bed and walked to her closet.

She threw on a pair of torn jeans, and then she looked around for a shirt. Her eyes fell on a Death Cab for Cutie concert tee that was lying on her dresser, so she pulled it on. To complete her look she pulled half of her disheveled hair on top of her head without even looking in the mirror and left the room.

She walked toward the kitchen, not ready for food but for a drink. She could already tell it was going to be a long day. Just yet another one she had to suffer through—alone. She didn't see anyone around. "Brooke probably went to the store for the day without even saying goodbye," she thought. "Some kinda friend she is, I hand deliver Lucas on a silver platter to her and this is how she repays me—not even checking in on me. I guess one night of friendship is all I am worth to her." She grumbled to herself.

With depressing thoughts filling her head, she headed straight to Brooke's wet bar in the corner of the dining room area. She looked through the liquor cabinet, "Mmmm, vodka," Peyton thought to herself as a crooked smile played across her lips.

Just as the grabbed her desired bottle, she heard a noise coming from the living room. It startled her; she had assumed she was alone. So naturally, she went to investigate.

She stopped when she was close enough to see over the back of the couch. There, was her best friend and ex-almost-fiancé cuddle together looking like a vision of bliss. They were so close it was almost as if they were one body. And they both had the most perfect matching smiles on their faces that Peyton couldn't stand it.

Something inside of her snapped, and it was as if she no longer had control of her actions. She opened the vodka bottle in her hand and without even taking a drink, proceeded to pour its contents on the sleeping pair.

Brooke and Lucas immediately bolted up, and in their scramble to move and figure out what had just happened, Lucas fell off the couch.

He rose to his feet and screamed, "Peyton, what the hell?"

Brooke just looked at her friend with and extremely puzzled expression. Peyton's actions had thrown her; for once she was actually speechless. She wasn't even sure if what she was seeing was actually happening or part of a crazy dream.

Peyton stood staring, not really looking at anything in particular. She twisted the now empty bottle back and forth in her hand, seeming to be in another world.

Brooke who was starting to get creeped out by the distant look in Peyton's eye and the satisfied look that was forming on her friend's face grabbed Peyton's arm and asked, "Peyton, what happened? Are you alright?"

Lucas on the other hand wasn't as placid, and definitely not as worried about Peyton's feelings. He was still staring at her with contempt. He knew she knew what she was doing and it was taking all his strength not to call her on it.

Peyton, still staring off into the distance mumbled, "Oops." And then headed back to the bar where she got another bottle of vodka and a glass tumbler out.

Brooke looked from her best friend to her boyfriend. Peyton seemed to totally be ignoring her and Lucas, all her focus was on the drink she was pouring. Lucas looked like he was ready to deck Peyton; I mean totally lay her out. "Why don't you go take a shower?" She suggested to him. "Let me try and talk to her."

"Fine," Lucas grumbled through his teeth, still fuming. "Being sad is one thing, being crazy is another."

"She's not crazy, Luke. She's just hurting," Brooke reassured as she went over to hug him.

As the two embraced, Brooke could feel eyes on the side of her face. She turned and caught Peyton staring in their direction. As soon as Peyton noticed Brooke looking back at her though, she quickly averted her eyes.

They broke apart and Lucas went upstairs while Brooke made her way over to Peyton.

Once she reached her friend's side, she asked in a sarcastic tone, "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement though. As she said this she slid the bottle away from Peyton and replaced the lid.

Peyton stared at Brooke with rage filled eyes. "Isn't it a little early to be having sex with Lucas in front of me?" She shot back.

Brooke's jaw hit the floor. Did she actually just say this to her? Who was this person standing in front of her and where was Peyton? "Excuse me?" was all she could force out.

"You heard me," the Peyton look-alike said. "Now give me back my bottle," she warned as she held her hand out to Brooke.

"No way Peyton. I don't know what's going on with you, but until you spill, _MY_ liquor cabinet is off limits," Brooke told her friend as she back in its proper place in the cabinet and locked the cabinet door behind her.

"You're such a two-faced bitch, Brooke!" Peyton yelled at her. "You say you want to help me and be there for me, then the second you think I am distracted you run and play house with Lucas." She was frantically waving her arms as she paced around the dining room, berating her supposed friend.

Brooke couldn't remain cool any longer, she had tried it and obviously that approach wasn't going to work with Peyton. Not this time. "Peyton, you have no idea what you're talking about," She shot back. She still wasn't in full fledged Brooke-Davis-smack-down mode, but she could tell she was about to lose it. No one calls Brooke Davis a bad friend. "I stayed with you all night. All Night! I rubbed your back and let you cry on my shoulder. That was all me! Did you see Lucas anywhere around? I'll answer that for you, NO, you didn't. I was trying to help my 'friend'. My _Best_ friend.

"Well you have a great way of showing it. Flaunting your perfect relationship in my face!" Peyton screamed as she picked up the empty vodka bottle and broke it on the corner of the bar. "Which isn't even so perfect, you know I could have Lucas in a second…don't kid yourself Brooke," she added, taunting her friend, her voice also maniacal.

Brooke was starting to get scared. The person she was fighting with was definitely not Peyton Sawyer. Peyton would not act the way this person was, and she definitely wouldn't have said those things about Lucas. Sure, in the past she might have done things that would warrant her saying this, but she never did. About things like that she was more silent. She started to back away into the living room. As she did, she asked her friend "Did something happen with you and Jake?"

Peyton's eyes narrowed into slits and she started to move towards Brooke. "Why do you think something happened? You think no one else can be happy besides you? You think Jake is too good for me, don't you?" She questioned, accusation starting to fill her voice.

"No, no," Brooke quickly corrected. "I just want to know where this is coming from. This is not you…this anger."

"It's from you, from you, Brooke. I am angry because of you," Peyton told her with a distant look in her eyes. The look was so overpowering the person before Brooke no longer resembled her best friend at all; her features were now somehow twisted and distorted. "You did this. You took Lucas and you hypnotized him with your sexual prowess and irresistible charm. You drove Jake to Savannah and away from me. You, you, you. You made me stay in this god-forsaken town. You made me go to L.A.—you!" Peyton screamed and she raised the broken bottle half at her friend.

All Brooke could do was fall to the floor and out of the way. She couldn't lie, she was scared. This wasn't Peyton, she had become something ugly. Her best friend was broken and there was nothing she could do, because she was blaming her—it was her fault, or so she thought.

Both girls were so involved in their confrontation that they hadn't heard the repeated knocks at the door. They hadn't seen the door open and they hadn't seen him enter the room. But he saw them. He saw Peyton with her, 'weapon' in hand. And he saw Brooke crumpled on the floor in fear.

He couldn't think. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He screamed, "Peyton, what the hell?" And as he spoke both girls turned to look at him. And surprisingly both met his gaze with a look of relief.

In the instant she saw him her entire expression changed. Her eyes were no longer glazed over and she actually looked like Peyton. "Jake," she mumbled as she dropped the rest of the bottle to the ground. The only sound that was heard in that room after that was the sound of it all shattering.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were sitting in their living room enjoying a baseball game on television, well actually Nathan was enjoying it and Haley was busy doing lesson plans for the new school year, when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be," Haley asked, knowing good and well it could be any one of their many friends. Over the years Nathan's and her home had become sort of a gathering place for all their friends in Tree Hill and they pretty much had an open door policy.

"I don't know. I wasn't expecting anyone over today," Nathan answered as he continued to stare at the screen. "Awww, c'mon Ump! That should have been a strike!! Unreal!" He berated the official through the screen.

"I guess I'll get it then," Haley sighed setting her laptop aside. She unwillingly scooted off the couch and headed to the door.

Before she reached it, the impatient person on the other side knocked again.

"I'm coming," Haley called towards the door as she reached it and pulled it open.

"Hello Haley," the person on the other side calmly said.

"Lindsey," Haley sternly spoke before slamming the door.

* * *

**Here it is!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It definitely had some drama...well I think so, let me kno what you guys thought! I wanted to thanks everyone for reading my story and especially those who leave reviews!! That means so much to the author!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: _Princesakarlita411, Brucasfan23, tanya2byour21, and brucas224_!! You guys rock!!**

**Audra**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...all I own is the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Jake had taken an inconsolable, crying Peyton back to her room. And once Brooke was alone, she didn't really know what to do. So she went through the motions and cleaned up the glass shards and spilt alcohol, then she headed upstairs for a shower.

When she reached the bedroom Lucas was sitting on the bed in a pair of boxers, drying his wet hair with a towel.

He noticed Brooke's strained expression and immediately asked, "What's wrong Baby? It take a lot to get P to calm down?"

Brooke let out a sarcastic chuckle as she plopped down beside Lucas on the bed. "That would require her actually having to calm down," she said staring blankly in front of her. She didn't know what to make of the situation so she went with her feelings. "I think she had a psychotic break or something. I mean, if Jake hadn't come in when he did…" She trailed off; she was letting her emotions get the better of her. Nothing would have happened with her and Peyton. That girl was her best friend.

Lucas looked both confused and worried as he searched her expression. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What happened Brooke? You're scaring me," he asked as she started to cry and he wrapped her in a hug.

Damn, she let her emotions get the better of her. She used to be so good at keeping them in check, but recently… "Luke, I really don't want to talk about it now," she cried. "I just want to take a long, hot bath and forget."

Now Lucas was seriously worried. From what he understood Brooke was practically traumatized and Peyton was a psycho. He had to talk to the one other person who knew the story and hopefully they would clue him in on what was going on.

"You want me to run you a bath?" Lucas asked as he pulled away to look at her face.

"That would be great," she nodded, wiping some stray tears from her cheeks.

"Alright, you got it, Pretty Girl," he said, kissing the tears from both her eyes before exiting to the connecting master bathroom.

Once he was gone, Brooke curled her body into a ball and tugged at her blanket until everything was covered but her head. She couldn't blame Peyton for this, she wasn't herself. But she couldn't help but wonder, where did that leave them?

* * *

Jake was unable to calm Peyton down by himself once he had her in his arms. After about twenty minutes her crying had turned into violent heaves and she was definitely making herself sick. He went to his overnight bag and pulled out some valium from when he had hurt his back last year.

He got a glass of water and was able to coerce her into taking the pills. He didn't know what Peyton needed now. Obviously she was going through something pretty big. He just hoped he was what she needed.

It didn't take long once the medicine was in her system for it to take effect. After a few minute of him rocking her and whispering in her hair she finally fell asleep. Jake laid there with her, gently stroking her curls.

"Where's your head at Peyton?" He asked aloud, more to himself than her because he knew she wouldn't answer him. "What pushed you over the edge?"

He looked at her disheveled appearance and remembered the scene he had walked in on not even an hour ago. "This is not you, Peyton," he began. "I just hope you let me help you with whatever it is."

He kissed her sleeping mouth and then walked in the kitchen for a drink.

* * *

"Now Haley, that wasn't very nice," Lindsey spoke as she blocked the door from closing all the way with her foot. "I cannot believe you would injure a poor, pregnant woman," she added, feigning hurt with her voice.

Haley couldn't help it, she laughed in her face. "Oh, you would actually have to be innocent for me to do that," she said sarcastically.

"And pregnant for that matter," Nathan added, walking up behind his wife and placing a protective hand on her shoulder. As soon as her had heard Haley say her name, he got up from the game and came to see what she wanted.

"Well aren't you two sweet," Lindsey cooed, her voice dripping with forced sugary sweetness. "But I am both of the above and if you would open the door then you'd see that," she added, more forcefully.

Haley just groaned. The last thing she wanted to do was open that door and make all this drama with Lindsey more real than it already was. Newsflash Honey, it's pretty real. But she just retreated into the house allowing Nathan to open the door if he so chose.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked as he let Lindsey pass by him into their home.

She walked into the living room and took a seat in a hard backed arm chair across from where Haley was already seated. "I want what anyone in my position would want, what is best for my baby."

"And what would that be?" He asked in a tone that showed he wasn't going to play into her game. Nathan was a straight-forward kind of guy. He took a seat beside his wife and placed a hand on her knee.

"You know what," Lindsey snapped. Her fuse was pretty short at the moment and she didn't want to play Nathan's games, whatever they may be. She hadn't expected Nathan and Haley to roll out the welcome mat for her, but they were being downright icy. "I want Lucas. I want him to be this baby's father so we can be a real family. We all deserve a family," she finished.

"Well just because you want Lucas to be that baby's father doesn't make it so. I want to be Spiderman, but see, nothing," Nathan said gesturing to his appearance. "It doesn't work like that." He wasn't trying to spare this girl's feelings, honestly he could care less.

Lindsey glared at him. She was practically fuming now. "Oh this baby _is _Lucas's and he'll love it, you'll see. He would never abandon a child and make them grow up fatherless. He knows how that feels and he is too good of a guy."

"Yeah, and I bet that is what you're banking on. He's so good that you think you can trap him into a relationship with you and your child," Nathan retorted, flinging his arms into the air to show how frustrated he was with her.

"Why you—" Lindsey started but was cut off.

"Enough," Haley snapped, jumping from her place on the couch and into the middle of the living room. "You say the baby is Luke's, fine. Why are you here? What do you want us to do about it?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips as she turned to face Lindsey.

Lindsey took a deep breath to calm herself. She needed to keep her head clear and not say something she might regret later. "A little support would be great, first off. I don't have many friends here and you guys were practically family—I miss that."

Nathan and Haley both stared at her, urging her to continue. They had liked the old Lindsey. But it was hard to see that girl in the one standing before them.

"And I would love for you to encourage Lucas to do the right thing," she continued, "to be a family with me and the baby."

"Lindsey, I'm not trying to be rude here, but Lucas is our actual family and we are going to stand by him and whatever decision he makes about his future," Haley told her and Nathan nodded from behind her in agreement.

Lindsey sighed heavily. "I expected that. But just remember, once I am Lucas's wife I won't let him forget how cold the two of you treated me and our child," she said, rising from her chair. "Believe that," she breathed, almost nose to nose with Haley.

"I think it is time for you to go," Nathan said, standing also.

Lindsey backed away from Haley at this. "I was just going to. I'll see you soon, future in-laws," she waved as she walked out the door.

"That bitch is crazy," Nathan told his wife once she had left their home.

"Poor Lucas," was all Haley could say as she walked to her husband for a hug.

* * *

Once Brooke was in her awaiting bath, Lucas ran downstairs in hopes that he would run into Jake. When he got there he didn't have to look very hard because he found him sitting at the bar in the kitchen drinking a glass of water and eating some crackers and peanut butter.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jake greeted Lucas as he grabbed a bottle of water and took the bar stool beside him.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Lucas answered, taking a swig of his water.

Jake took a drink of his too. "Hell if I know," he said, blankly looking into the jar of peanut butter.

"Well you know more than me," Lucas pushed. "So what went down with Brooke and Peyton while I was in the shower?" He asked with a face full of concern.

A long sigh escaped Jake's mouth as he turned to Lucas to speak. "Dude, all I know is I walk in and it is like some scene from a messed up horror movie. Brooke is crumpled on the floor in a ball and a girl who hardly resembles the Peyton we know and love is coming at her with a half broken bottle," he said throwing his hands up in the air to signify he had no idea what to make of the whole scene.

Luca just stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "Something is going on with her. I told you she was acting strange when I called you, but now this. I am not leaving Brooke alone with her. I-I don't even want to be in the same house with her!" He screamed, standing up from his stool. The thought of how close Peyton came to hurting his pretty girl infuriated him.

"Look, I got her," Jake assured him. "I'm thinking of staying here a while longer, until I can get the real Peyton back. I'm sure my cousin wouldn't mind keeping Jenny," he told Lucas.

"Okay, well if you are going to be here then I may try to get Brooke to stay at my house. I cannot risk Peyton doing something we'd all regret," Lucas told him as he left the room to find Brooke. After finding out what had happened, he just wanted to be near her.

"Alright man," Jake called to Lucas, causing him to turn around. "And if she's not doing much better by tomorrow I think I am going to drag her to the doctor."

Lucas nodded. "That may be just what she needs," he said as he turned up the stairs to go see Brooke.

* * *

Lucas returned back upstairs to find Brooke involved in an intense phone conversation.

"Yes, I know," she said through gritted teeth into the phone. "Okay. I see. Alright, goodbye," she said as she hung up the phone. "Ugh," she screamed, flinging the phone across the room. It hit the wall and broke into three pieces.

"Rough conversation?" Lucas asked when she caught sight of him in the room.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes," she told him as she walked into his awaiting arms.

He instinctively wrapped her in a hug. "Sorry, Pretty Girl. Who was it?" He asked her.

"Amy, from the New York office," Brooke said. "She called and said there are some urgent business things she needs me there for. She said it can't be done over the computer or the phone," she whined into Lucas's chest.

"It'll be okay," he said, stroking her hair. "Just go straighten it out and you'll be back before you know it. I'll even go with you," he suggested.

"You would do that?" Brooke asked, smiling up at him. "But Lucas, I couldn't ask you to. School is about to start and you have tryouts," she rambled.

"Stop. It will be fine. I will go—for you. Whether or not you want to admit it I know you need me right now," He told her and kissed the crown of her head.

"But Luke, I can't go. Peyton needs me, even if she doesn't seem to want me here—she needs me. She's just not herself and it really hurts to see her like this," Brooke told him as she snuggled deeper into his side.

"I know, but I talked to Jake. He's going to stay with her, see if he can get her to go to the doctor," he told her. He pulled back from her so he could look into her eyes and said, "Brooke, I think she needs more help than we can give her."

Brooke nodded in agreement as she started to cry. She didn't want to admit she couldn't help her friend. But after all, this wasn't her Peyton.

"So New York?" Lucas asked, wanting to change the subject to something more lighthearted. "When are we leaving?"

Brooke choked back her tears so she could speak. She couldn't dwell on the bad things in her life, she had to move forward and focus on the good—like Lucas. "In about two days," she said, drawing tiny circles on the floor with her bare foot.

"That sounds great," Lucas said. "I'll go book a flight now," he added walking over to his laptop bag and pulling his computer out.

"Okay," Brooke whispered. "I'm going to get dressed," she said and headed over to her closet. She had to move forward, and that all started today.

* * *

When Lindsey pulled back up at her motel, the day manager nearly ran her over trying to get her attention.

"1-D, 1-D," the overweight man with a snow white beard called. If he had been wearing a red suit and hat, he could have easily been Santa Claus.

"That's me," Lindsey answered, meeting the man in the middle of the parking lot. "But its Lindsey, remember?" She asked. How hard could it actually be for this guy to remember her name? It's not like this place was crawling with tenants.

"Right, Lindsey, like the letter says," he said, slapping his head in a 'duh' motion with one hand and handing her the letter with the other. "I was just making sure that was your room number because I tried to ring your room earlier."

Lindsey nodded in a confused manner and took the letter from his hand. There was no stamp; all the envelope even had on it was her first name. "Who is it from?" She questioned.

"I didn't catch his name," the hotel manager answered with a shrug. "He was tall, blondish, I don't know."

"Lucas," Lindsey immediately thought. But how did he find her? Did Haley cave and tell him? Did he just miss her and go on a wild hair? She was too excited to think straight. "Thanks for this," she told the manager. "Did the man who left this say anything?" She asked him, hoping to get more information.

"Nope," the man shook his head. "Just to make sure you got the letter."

"Well thank you," she smiled and practically skipped away to her room to read it.

* * *

**Okay, so was that chapter long overdue or what? Sorry guys, my school life has gotten crazy! I am still going to try to find time to update and hopefully it will not take me that long to get the next chapter up for you all!! Thank you so much for reading! Also thank you so much for leaving a review when you do...that is the only way I know what you guys like...and whether or not you are enjoying the story! So thanks for that! Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!! Thanks :)**

**Audra**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

The next night the gang had all come together at Nathan and Haley's house. Deb had offered to take Jamie so they agreed and decided to have a little get-together. Peyton had been acting more like her old self, although Jake only let her out of his sight to go to the bathroom. And Brooke and Lucas were preparing for their trip to New York the next day.

"So how long are you guys going to be gone for?" Mouth asked the couple that resided on the couch opposite him and Millicent.

"Well, I'm not really sure," Brooke answered. "It shouldn't be too long."

"And you're sure you don't need me to go with you?" Millicent asked her, sitting up straight as she did so.

Brooke nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "Besides, if you left who would run the store?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, and falling back onto Lucas's open arm.

"You have a point there," Millicent agreed, taking a sip of her iced tea. "It's not like you have any other workers."

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, I should probably do something about that," she suggested with a point of her manicured fingernail. "You need a job, babe?" She asked with a giggle as she turned to Lucas.

"Haha," Lucas laughed. "I am a basketball coach, remember?" He asked, tickling her ribs.

His tickling caused her to giggle more. "I know, but I meant a _summer_ job," she stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then she began to tickle him back.

"Thanks, but no thanks," he politely declined. "Anyway, if I worked for you at the store I wouldn't be able to go to New York with you tomorrow," he rationalize, as he put a finger to his cheek and then moved it to give her nose a little bop.

"You'd be surprised what you can do when you sleep with the boss," she seductively stated with a wink.

A smile formed across Lucas's lips. "Well in that case," he mumbled as he moved in for a kiss, one which she gladly returned.

* * *

Nathan approached Jake and as he did he noticed he was intently watching Peyton while she talked to his wife. He stood there looking at the sight in front of him before he spoke.

"So how is she?" He asked him, turning from the girls to Jake.

Jake kept his eyes focused ahead. "Today's better than yesterday. I mean, at least she's up and talking."

"Yeah, that does seem like an improvement from what I heard," Nathan commented, looking back at the girls.

"It's like," Jake started again. "She remembers doing it and she knows it was the wrong thing to do. She said she can't explain it, but it was like she wasn't completely in control of her actions. And at the time they seemed like the right thing to do. I'm trying to get her to talk to someone, but she's reluctant," he explained to Nathan.

"She'll come around, Man," Nathan encouraged, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Just keep being there and encouraging her."

Jake turned to him with a defeated look in his eyes. "See, that's just that thing man. What if she doesn't come around? Do I really want to expose Jenny to that? I-I can't do that. But I can't leave her. She has no one," he explained.

"She has us," Nathan corrected him.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. And I don't know. I guess I'm just scared," Jake said, hanging his head.

"Yeah, you're pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place," Nathan agreed. "I mean, you've got to put your kids first, their safety and well being. But when you could be detrimentally hurting someone else you love in the process…" he trailed off, unable to thoroughly finish his sentence.

"Tell me about it," Jake groaned, slumping into a chair behind him. "I'm scared to even talk about this to her. I don't know what triggered that episode, but I don't want to cause another—or something worse."

"It'll be okay, man," Nathan said. "It's still Peyton. I'm sure she's just scared. They always say the hardest part is admitting you need help."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jake nodded at how much Nathan was making sense.

"I know that's how it was for my mom. She went through the whole pills deal and it took her really getting serious about the fact that she need to go to rehab for her even to begin to get better. And now she's fine. She still goes to support groups, but she says everyday gets easier," Nathan spoke, hoping his words were easing Jake's worry.

"I know you are right. But it's just so hard. When I got Peyton back I thought all the pieces of my life were falling into place. And now this," Jake said, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean this is not how love is supposed to go."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said trying to suppress his laughter. "But whoever said love was going to be perfect. Take me and Haley for instance. She left me and we almost got divorced—twice. But now we're happier than ever. The pain and struggles, that's how you know it's real," he told his friend.

"Thank you, Confucius," Jake laughed; glad Nathan had cheered him up some. "I needed that motivational speech. And now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see how Peyton's doing," he told him, standing from his chair.

"I'll come with," Nathan suggested, following him. "I haven't really talked to Haley all night."

* * *

Lindsey was still on a high from the letter she had received the day before. Not only had Lucas found her, but he wanted to meet her for dinner—tonight!

As she stood in her bathrobe drying her wet hair, she reread the letter once more.

Lindsey,

Don't ask how I found you, but just know I did. You know I couldn't go too long without seeing you. I hate that I missed you the other day. How about you meet me tomorrow night at LeShea's restaurant so we can talk about how much I've missed you and try to reconnect. Until then,

It was so romantic. Lucas was taking her out to her favorite Tree Hill restaurant. And he wanted to reconnect with her. She wanted to scream with excitement.

Then she wondered if he knew about the baby. "I mean, he has to know, right?" she asked her reflection in the mirror.

She rationalized that Haley must have broken down and told him that not only was she here, but also that she was pregnant. Then he had to have called every hotel in town until he found her. Of course that is what happened.

"But why did he not mention the baby?" She wondered aloud as she pinned her now dry hair into a loose bun. "Lucas is too classy to bring it up in a letter," she told herself. "He'll want to talk about it face to face."

She finished her traditional light makeup and went to pick an outfit. "I wish I wasn't getting so big," she spoke to her stomach. "Price you pay, I guess. And it will be worth it once we have your dad."

Deciding on a low cut black maternity dress that emphasized her enlarged boobs, she then put on a pair of black kitten heels and her onyx earrings. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Silly Lucas hadn't put a time on his note, but she knew he'd wait. He had to.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror one final time and decided that she definitely looked hot. Then she grabbed her room key off the television and headed out the door to her car.

* * *

Since Brooke and Lucas had an early flight in the morning, they headed out of Nathan and Haley's early. Already packed for their trip tomorrow Lucas has convinced Brooke to stay at his house for the night. She was reluctant at first because of the Peyton situation, but once he explained that he had told Jake to tell her they were staying at his house because it was closer to the airport, she agreed.

Back at Lucas's house, he and Brooke made their way to the side door that connected to his bedroom. The bedroom he had lived in all of his life. It still looked the same, just more mature.

Brooke walked into his room and collapsed on his bed. She grabbed onto a pillow that was behind her head and rolled over to face Lucas. "You know what I love most about this house?" She asked him as her eyes shone in the dim lamp light.

"You mean besides me?" Lucas counter-questioned, sitting down beside where she was lying.

She kinked an eyebrow at him to show that she was serious. "I love that it is practically the same as when we were in high school. I mean, I feel like any second your mom could walk around the corner and interrupt us in a make out session," she laughed at the thought of something that had happened numerous times before.

Lucas laughed too. "That hasn't happened in some time," he commented. "But if that's what you're thinking, does that mean we're making out?" He asked in a husky voice as he bent down and kissed her gently on the nape of her neck.

"That depends," she considered looking into his eyes, "if you keep doing that then we definitely are."

And at that he bent back down and kissed her neck again.

This caused Brooke to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Lucas Scott, you are a bad boy," she told him.

"Well I learned from the best,: he leaned up and said as a large dimpled smile swept across her face.

"Yes you did, Baby," she answered kissing him on the mouth. Then she sat up and pulled the slinky pink top she had been wearing up over her head.

"I see some things never really change," Lucas said, oogling her in her leopard push-up bra.

She smiled that he remembered. But seriously, how could he forget? "I know this isn't _the _leopard bra, but I thought I'd wear one anyway. For posterity," she rationalized.

Lucas laughed at her cuteness and then grew serious as he breathed, "Come here you." And he fell on top of her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

"So I hate that Brooke and Lucas didn't stay longer," Haley commented as she moved into the living room where all her friends were still seated.

"Yeah, but their flight is so early. I totally understand them wanting to get into bed early," Mouth replied as he scooted closer to Millicent so Haley could squeeze in by them. Their living room was pretty much crowded and other than the floor seating options were rather limited.

"I hate early flights," Millicent added to the conversation. "It's just a pain. You already have to be there so early before your flight, which is okay, I guess. But when that flight is early in the morning and you have to get up even earlier it definitely takes a toll on you. And this isn't a pleasure trip. Brooke is going to be working pretty much the whole time," she reminded them. "She is going to be exhausted."

"Yeah, but you know Brooke. She is absolutely going to find some time to enjoy herself. That's just her style," Peyton spoke, leaning back into Jake.

"How long are they gone for?" Nathan asked, turning to Peyton and Jake who were sitting beside him on the twin to his armchair.

"I'm not really sure," Jake said. He turned to Peyton. "Open ended I think, right Peyt?" He asked her as he twirled one of her curls between his thumb and index finger.

She looked at Jake and nodded, then turned her attention to Nathan. "He's right, I think it's just pretty much whenever Brooke handles the crisis at hand," she remarked, looking down at her cuticles.

"Oh okay. I was just thinking of how long we should tell Jamie," Nathan justified his reason for asking, looking at Haley. "Because you know he is going to be wondering where his Aunt Brooke is, and when she'll be back to see him."

"Because everyone just loves Brooke," Peyton mumbled under her breath, not audible to anyone but her.

Jake looked over at her. "Did you say something, Babe?" He questioned, looking at her quizzically.

She smiled sweetly back at him. "No, just that I'm wondering when she'll be back too," she answered, not holding his gaze for too long.

"I'm sure it won't be long," he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"They'll be back before we know it. It won't be like when you both left before," Haley said as she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, feeling the need to further reassure her fragile friend. Although, she kind of wished it was going to be longer. At least that way her friends could avoid the Lindsey situation for as long as possible.

* * *

Lindsey walked into LeShea's as a swarm of butterflies rose up in her stomach. This was it! She was going to get Lucas back.

She approached the Maître d' but before she opened her mouth to speak she was silenced.

"Lindsey Strauss?" The hostess asked her.

Lindsey nodded as a smile formed on her face. He was trying his best to surprise her. "Is he here already?" She eagerly asked, trying to look around the woman before her and into the restaurant.

"Who?" The Maître d' questioned with a smile. "The tall, blonde gentleman? He's very handsome," she told her.

"That's him," she almost squealed, intoxicated with delight from the idea that she was about to get all she ever wanted.

"I'll show you to his table," the woman told her as she gestured for her to follow her deeper within the restaurant.

Lindsey nodded and took a deep breath before she proceeded behind the woman. She wanted to calm and steady herself, her heart was racing.

She followed the woman who led her to an empty, single-table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Lindsey felt her face start to fall, where was he? Surely he hadn't changed his mind and run out. When Lindsey reached the woman she frantically asked, "This is his table? But wait, where is he?"

"He must have gone to the bathroom," the hostess suggested as she pulled Lindsey out the chair that faced the front of the restaurant.

Lindsey forced a smile on her disappointed face and took her seat, patiently waiting for him to return. She picked up her linen napkin and wrung it repeatedly through her hands. "This is it," she mumbled aloud as she reached for the glass of water in front of her and took a long drink.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter!! Sorry it is kind of short but I said I would have one up by the weekend, and since that is kind of over I just wanted to get this up as soon as I could! I have two more days of class until my Thanksgiving break starts so hopefully I will have some time to write and update this story for you guys!! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing the last chapter...I think I PMed everyone who reviewed, but if I didn't just sent me a note and I will send you something! :) I hope you all like this chapter (lots of brucas), let me know!! **

**Audra**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_ :)

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

"Goodbye guys," Nathan called as he walked his friends out. And then gave them a friendly wave to send them off.

They all called back goodbye to him in a mixture of mumbled voices as they made their way to their cars.

"Oh and Peyton," Haley added, coming out onto the porch beside her husband, calling to the blonde before she disappeared from sight. "Call me tomorrow if you still want to do lunch."

"I will," Peyton smiled as she hopped through the door Jake had opened for her and into the passenger's seat of the Comet.

Nathan closed the door to their house once all their guests had made it to their vehicles and he and his wife were safely back inside their home.

"Well Peyton seems okay to me," Haley commented flopping down on the couch. "Just a little more quiet than usual," she added, letting her weary head fall back on the down pillows that lined the couch's back.

"Yeah, she was definitely off," Nathan agreed, rubbing his wife's pregnant belly. "Jake's really worried. He wants her to get help, but he doesn't want her to shut down on him in the process."

"I understand his concerns, but she should talk to someone. If he wants I can try to bring it up at lunch," she suggested, nuzzling into her husband's chest, as he moved closer towards her.

"It couldn't hurt," he said, now stroking her shoulder length hair. "I mean, he said she knows what she did wasn't right, but—" He was interrupted by the noise of a key turning in the lock and the front door swinging open.

"Momma, Daddy," Jamie called as he ran over to the couch and jumped into Nathan's lap. "Me and Grandma Deb had so much fun!" He exclaimed, bouncing on Nathan's thigh.

"That's great sweetie," Haley yawned, fluffing his already messy hair. Which Jamie quicky pulled away from and tried to straighten…he thought he was just too cool.

"Jamie, tell them what we did," Deb encouraged as she sat down on the chairs opposite the little family.

Jamie looked back at Deb and nodded his head in delight. "We went to Grandma Deb's and she made me breakfast for dinner! It was so good, I had a waffle just like Aunt Brooke likes with lots of whipped cream!" He screamed, still bouncing on his dad's leg.

Nathan looked from his son to his mom and shook his head. "Well that explains why you turned into a little Tigger. Did you do anything else?" He asked, his attention now turned back to his son.

Jamie put a finger up to his cheek as if he was in deep thought. "Oh yeah, we did one more thing. Before I ate my waffle we went to the paint your own pottery store and I made something!" He shouted, unable to hide his excitement.

Haley jarred at the sound of his voice, it was a little louder than she had expected. "That sounds fun. What did you make, honey?" She asked him, looking into his sparkling eyes. Whatever it was you could tell he was pumped about it, but then again, it could be the sugar high.

He looked back at Deb and she nodded again. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise for the baby. Me and Grandma Deb are going to pick it up next week," he explained as amused smiles formed on both his parent's faces.

"Okay, sounds good," Nathan said. "I can't wait to see it."

"Me either," Haley agreed. "Now go brush your teeth for bed, you goof," she added as she tickled his tummy, forcing him to jump off his father's leg and run up the stairs, laughing the entire way.

* * *

Lindsey drank another sip of her water. The anticipation of seeing Lucas was causing time to pass so slowly. She felt like she had been waiting for an hour when actually it had hardly been two minutes.

He saw the back of her head when he emerged from his phone call at the back of the restaurant. She took the bait, she was here. He approached the table and spoke to the back of her head, "Lindsey Strauss, long time no see."

Lindsey's jaw hit the floor. The person behind her was not Lucas. She knew that voice. She slowly turned around in her chair and there he was, Ryan Taylor.

"You're even more beautiful than I remember," he said with a mug smile on his face. Then he walked over and took a seat across the table from her.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" She hissed through clenched teeth. This was supposed to be her dream reunion with Lucas, not some nightmare!

"I came here for my child. That is if you haven't tried to destroy that too," he remarked, leaning back in his chair.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This baby is not your child!" She screamed, banging her fists on the table. When she realized people were starting to stare she quietly added, "How did you find me?," as she leaned across the table towards him.

He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "It's actually rather genius if I do say so myself," he chuckled, obviously rather pleased with him.

Lindsey glared at him from her seat at the round table. He'd always been an egotistical ass; she had no idea why she was surprised at his behavior. "Just tell me what you did," she snapped, resting her hands on her pregnant belly.

"Well," he started. "When you wouldn't answer your phone I took it as a sign that you were going to try and run off with my child or something worse. So I had to get resourceful. Brett helped me hack into the police's satellite system and I tracked your cell phone with GPS," he explained plainly.

Lindsey's jaw dropped. Why had she not thought of that?

"Oh, Lindz," he laughed, "Beautiful, but not the sharpest knife in the drawer. When it popped up that you were in Tree Hill, North Carolina, of all places," he said in a condescending tone. "It all clicked. You came after that ex-fiancé of yours, didn't you?" He asked in a tone that seemed to be patronizing her.

"I don't have to answer you," she remarked, angry that he could read her so well.

"Oh you did," he observed from her rigid posture and indirect answer, as he put a hand to his cheek to fake as if he was shocked. "When are you going to get it through your think skull? He didn't want you then and he sure as hell won't want you now. You'd be damaged goods."

"He will want me," Lindsey demanded. "He'll want me and our baby," she huffed, trying to convince herself her words were true as much as she was trying to convince Ryan.

"So that's what your plan is? Try to pass my child off as his. Well news flash, sweetheart. There is no way in hell I am going to allow that to happen," he sternly told her, his face never wavering.

"You won't have to allow anything," Lindsey remarked, "Because this isn't your baby!"

"Oh, we'll see about that once you've had the DNA test," he retorted, almost laughing in her face.

"I will do nothing of the sort! I already know who this baby's father is and I don't need a DNA test to tell me!" She screamed, not caring who heard or how many of the other restaurant patrons were now more involved in her dinner than their own.

"Like I said, we'll see about that," Ryan countered as he flung an official letter in her direction. "You see, that is if you haven't corrupted your brain so irreversibly that all your reading skills have been erased, that is a court order for a DNA test on my baby," he said, standing up from the table. "And you know I always win. I wouldn't be New York's top prosecutor if I didn't. Enjoy your supper, Lindsey," he added with a victory smile as he walked away, leaving a stunned and furious Lindsey behind.

* * *

As Jake and Peyton were getting ready for bed, he decided it was as good a time as any to talk to her about what has been going on with her. She had been pretty quiet on the way home and he only hoped this talk would open her up, not shut her down further.

"Peyt, what ya thinking?" Jake asked her as he came into the bathroom where she was washing her makeup off. "You've been pretty quiet since we left Nathan and Haley's house," he observed. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Peyton rinsed her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror, searching it. She didn't know what was going on with her herself, how was she going to even begin explaining it to him. Everyone kept leaving her, Lucas, Jake, Brooke. It never seemed to end. She was fine one minute and felt like crying the next. She didn't know what her deal was.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Jake asked as he watched her intently staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were totally fixated, not even once blinking.

His calming voice snapped her out of her trace-like-state. She didn't know how o explain it so she didn't try. She spun around to face him, hoping her voice didn't fail her as she began to speak. "I think I need to talk to someone," she began, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. "And I want to talk to you, I do. It's just, I don't know what to say. I need to sort through some things."

Jake nodded and quickly took her in his strong arms. "Whatever you need, however much time you need, I'll be here," he said as she started to break down.

"Thank you, for all of it," she was able to get out between her falling tears.

"C'mon," He offered, moving his arm down and taking her shaky hand. "Let's go to bed. We can go deal with this in the morning."

"Okay," she sniffled. "And can we go somewhere else tomorrow too? There's someone I need to talk to."

"Sure," he nodded understandingly, leading her out of the bathroom and off to bed.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Brooke cooed as she tried to rouse a sleeping Lucas from his nice, warm bed.

He lazily rolled over to face her and when he did she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Aren't you cheery this morning," he grumbled once she had pulled away from him.

"I'm always cheery," she said with a dimpled smile. "You on the other hand…" she teased, letting her sentence trail off.

"Me on the other hand what?" Lucas questioned as he sat up and began to tickle her sides, which caused her to collapse on the bed with laughter.

"Nothing, nothing, Broody" she forced out between giggles. "I give up," she added, putting her hands up by her face in defeat.

He quit tickling her and kissed her neck as he laid down beside her. "I missed you this morning," he mumbled, breathing in her hair's heavy coconut scent.

She rolled over so that their noses were practically touching. She moved in and nuzzled his gently then pulled back to speak. "I was getting ready for our flight, unlike someone else I know," she commented.

"Well you should have woken me sooner. I didn't like waking up alone in this big bed," he whined.

"I'm waking you now," Brooke mused. "So get a move on, Mister," she practically screamed, rolling out of bed and slapping Lucas on the butt in the process.

"Ugh, you are going to pay for that," he warned, wrapping the blanket around his bare waist as he fumbled for his boxers.

"I'm soooo scared," Brooke mocked. "You're idle threats don't worry me. I mean, to get me you would actually require you getting out of the bed, dressed and ready to go," she smirked. "Because I'm about to leave."

"Not without me you're not," Lucas said, moving towards her and enveloping her frame in a warm embrace.

"I know," Brooke whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. "I just needed something to get you going."

"Well who's making the idle threats now?" Lucas smirked. "But don't worry, I'm getting in the shower now," he complied, kissing her again and then heading to the bathroom.

"I thought you would," she mumbled. And then she screamed, "And hurry up, we wouldn't want to miss our flight."

"No, we wouldn't want that," Lucas teased her. "It's just so hard for me to take a shower alone. It takes so long."

"Don't start with me Lucas," she warned. "I am ready. And if your showers with me are you're version of short; I do not want to see what your definition of long is," she told him, walking into the bathroom as well.

"But I'm just so cold and lonely in here," he tried to tempt her, but to no avail.

"You're not getting me in there," she prompted, trying to stand her ground, though he was wearing her pretty thin. "But if you hurry up, I promise you can get me in my apartment's Jacuzzi," she told him as she peeked into the shower on him.

"Deal," Lucas answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Brooke said, flashing a smile that matched his. Then she gave him a wink and headed out to the room to ready their bags.

* * *

"So Jake called and said Peyton wasn't going to be able to make it to lunch with me today because they are going to see a doctor," Haley explained to her husband as she took a seat on the edge of the pool.

"But that's good, right?" Nathan asked, swimming over near his wife, the whole time watching how her expression changed to one of worry.

"Yeah, I think so," she told him, leaning back on her elbows. "At least I hope so."

He put his wet hands on her bare knees. "Don't worry Hales, everything—" His words were cut short when he was hit by Jamie's splash. "Hey you," he said swimming back towards his son. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked him, pretending he was angry with the five year-old.

"Uh-oh," Jamie said and he dunked his little head under the water.

Haley began to laugh as her husband called, "You can't hide from me, little man." And he dove under the water after him.

Nathan emerged from beneath the water with a screaming Jamie on his shoulder. "I'll teach you to mess with me," Nathan said in his best scary monster voice.

"Mama, help me," Jamie pleaded through his laughter as his dad tickled his side.

"She can't help you, no one can!" Nathan screamed as he launched Jamie's tiny body across the pool.

As Jamie emerged from the water after a huge splash, both his parents smiled at the huge grin that was plastered across his face. "I wanna do that again," he yelled as he dog-paddled back towards his father, splashing him the entire way.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long guys! Next time someone just send a pm and remind me next time if I take forever...I seriously thought I had updated since I actually had! I hope this was worth the wait for you all! Let me know what you thought of it! Love you all for reading and reviewing!! :)

Audra


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters....I own nothing but this story's plot!!! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

Jake and Peyton pulled up at the hospital around noon. As they sat in the cat, Peyton stared up at the large, white building. It looked so…so….sterile. She really didn't want to go in there. I mean, did she actually need to? She felt fine, well besides her abandonment issues. But those were normal, right? Maybe she wasn't afraid of going in, but afraid of what she might find out if she did.

"Peyton, you ready?" Jake asked as he grabbed her hand. He wanted her to know he was and would be here, no matter what. But he also wanted to give her that extra bit of courage to get through this, if that was what she needed.

She turned to face him and squeezed his hand in return. "I guess I'm as ready as I'm ever going to get," she told him.

Jake took the car key out of the ignition and nodded his head in response. "Well then, let's go in. The sooner you do this, the sooner I can take you to lunch. And to that other place you wanted to go," he told her.

"Sounds great," she answered, revealing a weak and tired smile. "Let's go," she added as she opened her car door.

Jake came around the car and grabbed her hand. Side by side they walked into the waiting room. Once inside, Peyton signed her name to the form and got some paperwork to fill out.

She took them back to her seat next to Jake and began to fill them out. Some of the questions she wasn't sure how to answer, and others she was afraid to. Then she would look over at Jake and he would smile, and she would know she could do it—she had to do it.

She completed the necessary papers and returned them to the receptionist, who told her to take a seat. So she did just that. Now it was just a waiting game.

* * *

"I didn't think pregnant women were supposed to drink," Ryan commented as he walked into the pub where he was meeting Lindsey for lunch.

Lindsey glared up at him as he took a seat. "What do you think I am? The worst mother ever?" She asked, shocked by his comment. "It's virgin you moron."

"Which is more than I can say for you," he retorted with a chuckle.

"Shut the hell up," she spit out. "I didn't ask you here to make jokes, funny guy."

"Then why did you ask me here?" He asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair. "Because I'm dying to know."

"I bet you are," Lindsey said under her breath. Then she clearly said, "I wanted to give you a chance to bow out honorably. Go back to New York and forget about me, and this baby," she explained, placing both hands on her pregnancy pooch.

"Baby, you've already been forgotten," he said with a smirk. "But I will not abandon my child. I'm not that guy."

"Says who?" Lindsey smarted off. "Since when has Ryan Taylor been Mr. Morals? Was it when you were screwing your partner's wife? Or maybe it was when you bribed that judge?"

"I've never bribed anyone!" Ryan screamed, momentarily losing his cool with the strawberry blonde. "That was a spiteful rumor started by a jealous defender, just mad his client didn't get off. Personally, I don't see why seeing as how he gets paid either way. But that's neither here nor there. The point is that I won't stand won't stand here and let you maliciously slander my good name," he told her.

"And I won't let you raise my child," Lindsey firmly told him. "If by some chance this DNA test does say this child is yours, it will be the only link to you they have. You will never get your hands on them!"

"Babe, I think that'll be for the court to decide," he remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not if you know what's good for you. Unless you want your reputation smeared beyond retribution you'll back off. Crawl back into your little hole and die,: she warned through clenched teeth.

He laughed aloud and then regained his composure to speak. "You wouldn't have the nerve, or the strength to follow through," he pushed her.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what a person can be capable of," she told him slowly nodding her head. If he wouldn't go nicely, she definitely had a few last resorts up her sleeve.

"Yes, you would," he remarked. "Like recording a conversation," he added as he pulled back the collar of his jacket to reveal the lapel mic he had been wearing.

Lindsey's jaw hit the table as she covered her open mouth with her hand. "You cannot just record someone without their knowledge, it's illegal!" she screeched, now pointing and accusing finger at him.

"You can do whatever you want when you're the head prosecutor for the entire city of New York. And it doesn't hurt when you're friends with practically the entire police force," he told her in his arrogant tone of voice he had mastered over the years.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you," she said as she stood from the table, throwing down her napkin.

"But aren't you going to stay and eat?" Ryan asked as he pretended to plead with her. "Our baby needs food."

"My baby will be just fine," she snapped as she stormed out of the restaurant, leaving behind a very pleased Ryan.

* * *

Hours after arriving, Peyton was leaving the hospital. She was surprised Jake was still by her side, but then again she hadn't really told him what the doctor has said. How could she tell him that the doctor thought she was depressed when she felt the most happy when she was with him?

Of course Dr. Evans had said some other things about how she had a lot of unresolved grief and abandonment issues to work through. And that she would be perfectly fine with medication and her help. She just didn't want to burden Jake with her problems, or worse, drive him away.

So they walked out, arm in arm, not really speaking just taking in the quiet. But it wasn't a good quiet, it was more of a deafening silence—the kind that makes you crazy. And it was filled with the fact that there was one particular question Jake wanted to ask her, which just so happened to be the exact one Peyton wanted desperately to avoid.

They reached the car and once inside Peyton finally spoke. It wasn't exactly the words Jake had wanted to hear, but it was a start. "Can you take me to the cemetery?" She asked meekly. "I really want to see my mom."

"Sure," he nodded. And he cranked the car and the two headed in the direction of the Tree Hill Memorial Cemetery.

* * *

"So I'm sorry I have to leave you as soon as we got here but I will try to hurry," Brooke explained as she grabbed up her purse from the counter of her Manhattan apartment. "I would ask you to come but I know how bored you'd be. Plus, I really need to focus on work while I'm there."

"Are you saying you wouldn't be able to focus if I was there?" Lucas asked, snaking his arms around her waist from behind.

She leaned back into his embrace. "You know I wouldn't," she whispered. And he turned slightly to kiss her pink pout.

"So stay," he offered as he turned her around and pulled lightly on her hands, leading her towards the large white couch in the center of the room.

"You know I want nothing more than to stay here with you and totally turn into a couch potato, but we did come up here so I could work on business," she reminded him.

"I know," he nodded, letting her hands fall from his. "But I had to try."

"And I love you for doing that," she said just as her phone began to ring. "Ahhh, its Cynthia, Amy's assistant. I guess they're wondering where I am since they know my flight landed an hour and a half ago."

"Well I guess you can't keep them," Lucas pouted. "But promise you won't keep me waiting here alone for too long."

"I promise," Brooke said as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Now the fridge should be stocked, take out menus are in the drawer by the phone, and I feel like I'm forgetting something…" she rambled, unable to finish her sentence.

"Maybe it's this," Lucas suggested, pulling her tiny body close to him and kissing her once more. The kind of kiss that made her go weak in the knees.

"That was definitely what it was," Brooke smiled her eyes fluttering open, once she had regained her composure and was able to pull away from him.

"Now go change the world, Pretty Girl," he said, and gave her butt a tap to send her on her way.

She turned around and sent him a wink. "I'll see ya later, boyfriend," she called, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lindsey had spent the whole day stressing over how to deal with her current situation and the only conclusion that she had come to was that she was sure that the stress wasn't good for the child growing inside of her.

She still had no clue what to do about Ryan. How was she going to get Lucas back if he was waiting in the wings to foil her plan? Especially if he took her baby, without the baby Lucas wouldn't give her so much as a second's glance.

So how to get rid of him? That was the question of the day. Running was no longer an option, he found her. And if she left again, how would she get Lucas? Obviously the blackmail thing was out since he had blown it clear out of the water. She could kill him? No, too psycho-stalker. She could rig the DNA test? No, too desperate-soap-opera diva. Plus, that would be way too complicated and require her knowing far too many people. There was only one thing she could do, convince Lucas to take her back before he or anyone else found out about Ryan and his connection to her. She had to do it before the whole situation blew up in her face.

There was only one problem. She had been in town for how long and had yet to run into Lucas. Where the hell was he? This was freakin' Tree Hill, North Carolina, not Shanghai! Where could he be? And more importantly if she couldn't find him on her own, who would help her?

* * *

Brooke and Lucas had been in New York for one week, simply enjoying the alone time with one another. It took Brooke about two days straighten out the whole problem, but after that they had decided to stay for awhile. Being away was nice. Lucas had never really had a chance to see the city in all its glory, so during the day they took in the sights, and at night they took in each other.

"So what do you want to do today?" Brooke asked Lucas as she plopped down next to him on the couch. The bottom of his shirt she was wearing, blowing up from the wind her dropping down had caused. She had spent enough time here and seen everything there was to see, but with him it was all new again, exciting, and somehow…brighter.

"I don't know," he answered, turning from the plasma screen that was mounted on the wall to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "I was thinking maybe we could catch a Yankee's game."

"A game?" Brooke asked as she squinted her eyes, not exactly what she had in mind.

"Yeah, you know, like baseball," he said, thinking the game part was where she needed clarification. "But if you don't want to…" he left his sentence open for her to fill in the blank.

"No, that's fine," she said laying her head down onto him. "I was just think maybe we might want to stay here, order in some Chinese. I'm just kind of tired lately."

"You okay," he asked, concern covering his chiseled features.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged him off. "I just think you are wearing me out," she winked at him.

"Well you weren't complaining last night," he smirked at her.

She playfully smacked him across his chest and then he said, "If you want to stay in, we'll stay in."

"No," she decided. "I changed my mind. A game might be fun. But we have to eat at my favorite sushi place for dinner. Deal?" She asked, her hazel eyes starting to dance with excitement.

"Deal," he repeated. How could he say no to a face like hers?

"Good. Then I better get ready. What time is the game anyway?" she asked him as she shoved herself off the couch to stand.

"It's at 2:30, so I guess we should grab a quick lunch and then go," he said, looking at her for approval.

"2:30!" She screamed. "Luke, it's nearly 1! Go grab us something quick and that we can eat on the go. I'll throw on some clothes. Between the traffic and catching a cab we are going to have to leave like, now," she called over her shoulder as she raced to her room to change into actual clothes.

"Alright, well hurry," he shouted as she waved her hand in response. He went into the kitchen and made them both a sack lunch, as if they were both in grade school again, to eat in the cab. Then he went to the door and slipped on his shoes. He absolutely wasn't going to be the reason they missed the first pitch—if it came down to that.

* * *

Jamie sat quietly at the kitchen counter coloring away in his Power Rangers coloring and activity book, while Haley sat next to him working on lesson plans for the upcoming school year.

Suddenly mid-stroke, he turned up to his mom with his big blue eyes sad and puppy-dog like, and asked, "Momma, when are Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas coming home?"

Haley looked down at her son and smiled a sympathetic smile. She knew he missed his godparents; they had become so close as of late. "I don't know, Baby," she told him. "I'm sure it won't be too long."

"You always say that," he pouted, "And it's always long. Well, when is the baby coming?" He fired his next question like a loaded cannon.

Haley laughed. "That my boy will be a long time," she said as she rubbed her belly.

"Ugh," he groaned. "There's no one for me to play with," he complained. "Aunt Brooke is gone, Uncle Lucas is gone, the baby won't come out, the man makes Uncle Skills work too much…there is no one," he huffed.

"Well, I'll tell you what. You let me finish these lesson plans and you can play with me," his mother offered. "And I promise I won't—"

"I know, it won't take long," Jamie mumbled as he scooted off the barstool. He walked into the living room and turned on the television set.

Haley giggled under her breath. "That boy was far too intelligent for his own good," she mumbled. He was such an adult trapped in a child's body.

* * *

**Yay, an update! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Sorry it took me forever to get this posted...I hope you all haven't forgotten about this story in the meantime. I have just had a massive amount of stuff going on and on top of that my computer got a virus and I just now got it back. But thank you all for being patient with me. I hope you all had a great Christmas and that you continue to have a good break! let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see next! :)**

**Audra**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters....I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

"Knock, knock," went Peyton's door to her bedroom, causing her to roll groggily over on her side. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was, all she was sure of was that she still wanted to be sleeping. She pulled the covers tightly over her head and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to will herself back to sleep.

Then she heard the door creak open and a little voice called, "Peyton, are you awake?"

She peaked out from under the covers and her face automatically lit up when she saw the little girl. She tried her best to put a welcoming smile on her face. "Sure, Honey," she answered, trying her best not to sound like she had just been woken up.

"Good," Jenny grinned back at her. "I wanted to come see you ever since Uncle Jeremy dropped me off but Daddy said I couldn't as long as you were asleep," she explained, closing the door behind her and coming over by Peyton's bed.

"Well it's a good thing I'm awake then," Peyton smiled once more. "Come here, you," she said opening her arms to the little girl.

Jenny ran over and lunged herself into Peyton's arms. She liked having a girl to spend time with.

Peyton scooped her up onto the bed and hugged her tightly. It brought back memories of her and her mom spending Saturday mornings in bed together. And she always thought she would pass that tradition onto her little girl, but so far, no luck in that department.

After the hug Jenny settled herself next to Peyton and snuggled up in a throw blanket that had been lying crumpled on the end of the bed. "Can we watch some cartoons?" She asked. "I was watching Power Puff Girls in the living room but Daddy wouldn't watch with me. And I always like to watch with someone so we can talk about the show," she told her, reclining on the overstuffed pillow next to Peyton.

Peyton laughed at the little girls antics. So this was going to be pretty much like watching television with Brooke. Her best friend never could be quiet during shows or movies. Always talking about what else the actors had played on or the latest gossip surrounding their personal lives.

"Sure," Peyton answered, digging the remote out from under her pillow and flipping on the television.

"I think it was on channel 2-9-something…sorry, I don't really remember," she shrugged, looking from Peyton back to the television.

"I bet I can find it," Peyton reassured the little girl as she began searching through the Satellite's guide.

She located the show and the two girls settled in to watch. Right as it was getting interesting Peyton's door opened once more.

"Jenny! What are you doing in here?" Jake screamed as he barged into the room and caught sight of the two girls cozy on the bed.

"I'm visiting Peyton, Daddy," she told him never once taking her eyes off the screen. "But shhhh! The show is on!"

"Jenny," Jake warned in a stern fatherly voice. "I thought I told you not to wake up Peyton, to let her rest."

"I did, Daddy," Jenny said, now turning to look at him since the show had conveniently gone on commercial. "I checked, and she was awake," she said with a nod.

"It's true," Peyton added, shrugging her shoulders. She hated for the little girl to get in trouble for spending time with her. "I was about to get up when this little monster convinced me to stay in," she said, tousling Jenny's hair.

Jenny giggled and moved out from under Peyton's hand. "So if you want to be in here now, Daddy, you have to watch Power Puff Girls with us," she said patting the bed.

"What if I don't want to watch Power Puff Girls?" He asked, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Then you can go make us breakfast," Peyton suggested.

"Yeah! Good idea," Jenny squealed. "I want eggs sunny-side up please!"

Jake considered the options. "Guess I'm watching Power Puff Girls then," he called. "At least for now so move over," he insisted, jumping into the bed with his two girls.

* * *

"How are my two favorite girls today?" Nathan asked, walking into the house after his mid-morning run.

"You do realize that if this baby is a boy you're going to give him a complex, right?" Haley questioned with a laugh rubbing her belly.

Nathan laughed too and wrapped his strong arms around his wife, letting his hands rest on her belly. "Well I won't have to worry about that because this baby is definitely a girl," he plainly told her, giving her bare shoulder a kiss.

"I guess we'll find out for sure at the doctor's appointment next week," she shrugged, turning around in Nathan's arms to face him.

"God you're beautiful," he said, taking in his wife, her face and then her entire body.

"Well you are either insane or you seriously want something. Or it could be either," Haley chuckled. "Because I just threw on some clothes and have been trying to clean this pig-sty all morning."

"And that's when you look your loveliest," he smiled, kissing her lips. "No makeup, jewelry, or fancy clothes to take away from the overall beauty. It's just you, and you're perfect."

"You're sweet," she blushed. "But I don't feel very pretty right now."

"That doesn't matter. You are and don't forget it," Nathan said, leaning down and kissing her mouth once more. "Now where's my little man?" He asked, searching the parts of the house that were visible from where he stood.

"He should be up in his room feeding Chester. He just finished playing some basketball video game and I told him it was time for chores," Haley informed him.

"Drill Sergeant," Nathan applauded her motherly skills. "I love it."

"I'm not a drill sergeant. I'm just making rules. Rules that will help him once he starts to school. They won't just let him do whatever he wants, you know," she told him, moving into the kitchen.

"They won't?" Nathan asked, feigning ignorance.

"No they won't, wise guy," Haley answered him with an eye roll.

"I'm just kidding, Hales. I think it's great. In fact, I'm going to start enforcing more rules," he proudly stated.

"Well, well, Mr. Scott. I'm impressed," Haley grinned. "I can't wait to see this."

"Just wait, Baby. I'm going to be like turbo-Daddy," Nathan proclaimed. "Jamie won't know what to think."

"I'm sure he won't because I hardly do," Haley laughed. "But at least our new son won't have to go through the whole lack-of-discipline thing."

"You do just realize you called our baby a boy, don't you," Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah…so?" She asked, not seeing the big deal.

"So…" Nathan hinted for her to finished the sentence.

"So you can call the baby a girl, but I can't call him a boy?" She asked, getting flustered.

"Exactly," Nathan said with a precise nod.

"That's not very fair," Haley pouted.

"No one said life was going to be fair, Hales. Besides you can call her a girl all you want, because that's what she is. But you don't want to give your daughter some kind of future complex by telling her she's a boy," Nathan explained with a smirk.

Haley laughed sarcastically. "Oh you are just full of it today, aren't you?"? She asked, shaking her head.

"Today? I'll be here all week," Nathan corrected with a laugh as he got himself a water bottle. Then he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, yeah," Haley mumbled, sitting down beside him.

* * *

Brooke threw her head behind her, running her finger through her chestnut hair. She propped up on her elbows and turned to look at Lucas, "Well that was pretty much awesome," she sighed and gave him a dimpled grin.

Lucas turned to face her from where he laid flat on his back beside her. She was so beautiful, if he could have created the perfect woman, she wouldn't have rivaled Brooke. She was all her could ever ask for, and so much more. He smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with you on that," He said and rolled over to kiss her forearm. "You feeling better today? Not still tired?" He questioned her.

She rolled over to face him and pulled the blanket up over her bare chest. "I'm fine; I think it was just some bug from some sushi. That combined with your insatiable appetite for, well, me," she giggled, "But I feel great."

"Good," Lucas answered with a reassuring nod, more for himself than her. "But I can't help it if you're so damn sexy walking around in your little workout outfits," he said, his voice low as he kissed her lips.

Brooke laughed, "Sorry, that's really all I have here. Especially since you have refused to wash the clothes, or let me wash them for that matter."

"What?" He asked innocently. "I don't want it to take away from our time together. Besides, it's not like you really need them anyway," he teased her, running his fingers over her arm.

"I guess you're right about that," she winked flirtatiously at him. Then her expression turned serious. "But I've enjoyed this, this time away with you. I think we needed it," she told him honestly.

"Yeah, me too," He said, pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "Being locked away with you, where it's like we are the only two people on the face of the earth, I couldn't ask for anything more perfect."

"Me either," Brooke agreed, nuzzling her nose with his, "Except maybe some breakfast. I'm absolutely starving!" She told him, rolling over and pulling the sheet with her to cover her bare body as she walked to the bathroom.

She threw on a slinky silk robe and emerged from the room again to find Lucas had relocated his boxer shorts. She tossed the sheet at him and said, "Make the bed, will ya? I'm going to get started on that breakfast. Pancakes okay with you?"

"Pancakes sound great," Lucas said, already flipping the sheet so it would lay flat on the bed. "I'll be in there in a minute," he told her.

"Kay," she answered, practically bouncing out the door. "I'll be waiting," she winked and left the room.

* * *

Back in Tree Hill that same day, Nathan had taken Jamie down to the Rivercourt to shoot around with him and some of the guys. And while the two men in her life were gone, Haley was enjoying some much deserved alone time.

After they left she had taken a bubble bath with her favorite lavender bath salts. And while she was in the tub she was also able to finish the book she had been slowly reading all summer. Then she got out and made herself some lunch.

She sat down at the couch and set her glass of decaffeinated iced tea and plate of food down in front of her on the coffee table.

She was so ready to dig into her food because since Jamie wasn't eating with her she was able to make her special four-cheese macaroni. If her son had been there he would have complained because the macaroni and cheese was more white than orangey-yellow.

Just when she was about to take a bite, her cell phone began to ring from where it laid on the sofa cushion next to her.

She groaned and reluctantly put down her fork in order to pick up her phone. She looked at the screen but didn't recognize the number. She decided to answer anyway thinking it was probably Brooke or Lucas.

"Hello," Haley answered happily. She was trying not to sound completely annoyed at whoever it was for interrupting her meal.

"Haley, it's Lindsey," She responded back flatly.

"What do you want?" Haley asked her point blank, not wanting to play games anymore. Frankly she was just tired of Lindsey in general.

"Where's Lucas?" Lindsey came right out and asked. After everything she had been through there past few weeks she was finished being passive and trying to beat around the bush. That had gotten her absolutely nowhere. She needed to see Lucas; it was as simple as that.

"Why do you want to know?" Haley teasingly questioned back. If this fool was going to interrupt her "me-time" and four-cheese macaroni, she was at least going to try to have some fun with the situation.

"You know why, Haley," Lindsey snapped back. "And I know you know where he is. You know everything about him, probably more that he knows himself."

Haley let herself laugh a little at that comment because it was actually true. She knew her best friend might be a father-to-be while he had no clue. "I'm not saying I don't know. But why do you finally want to know? Why now?" She pushed the woman on the other end of the phone line.

"Because Lucas needs to know about the baby. It's getting close to time and I want him here with me," She explained. "Plus I think the longer I wait the more pissed he'll be at me for not saying anything in the first place," Lindsey said, almost hanging her head in defeat because she knew even though she had the baby it was still going to be a long road to getting Lucas back.

"You're right, he needs to know," Haley sighed, not liking what she was admitting but she had to agree with Lindsey. It was time. "He's in New York—with Brooke," she confessed. "They've been there awhile and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Thank you for telling me Haley," Lindsey said appreciatively. "I know it is hard for you to trust me, but I am going to do right by Lucas," she added, speaking to her old friend without animosity in her voice.

"I didn't do it for you," Haley told her. "I did it for my friend. And so help me, Lindsey, if you're lying or you hurt him, you will regret it," she sternly warned.

"Alright," Lindsey swallowed and hung up the phone.

When Haley heard the line go dead she relaxed her arm muscles and let her phone fall next to her on the couch. She didn't even feel like eating now. All she could do was worry whether or not she had done the right thing.

* * *

**Next chapter! Yay! Hope everyone liked it! I am already getting to work on the next one so hopefully I can have it up fast too! Thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter...they really help me to see how everyone is feeling about the storyline and such! ANyways, don't forget to read and review this time! ;)**

**Audra**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!! ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

Lindsey hung up the phone with Haley feeling more determined than ever. Lucas was on her home turf. New York City was where they had fallen in love in the first place. Surely if he had fallen for her once, with the right backdrop and surprise bundle she was carrying he could again.

She walked over to where she had her laptop set up. It was on the motel room's Formica dinning table. She plopped herself down in one of the uncomfortable, metal chairs and immediately went to .

Within a matter of 10 minutes she had booked the soonest flight to New York City. It left that night from the airport in Charlotte. So that meant she needed to check out of this motel as soon as possible. Not only so she could make her flight, but also to avoid the smarmy Ryan.

Going undetected would be the key to her plan. She knew with Ryan in New York she would never be able to find Lucas, much less get him alone. Ryan would be all over her like white on rice. And before she was even going to be able to talk to Lucas at all she was going to have to locate him.

All she knew was he was with Brooke. Brooke Davis, designer and creator of _Clothes over Bro's. _Now there was a start! If she could find Brooke she would definitely be able to come across the person she really desired.

She googled _Clothes over Bro's_ on her laptop and it was soon after that that she discovered the address and phone number for their corporate office in New York City. She wrote the information down on a scrap piece of newspaper and folded it up, placing it safely in her wallet.

"That will come in handy later," she thought aloud, snapping her purse shut. The she ahead and gathered up her things. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally walked out of the doors of the dusty old motel room. It was time to head home.

* * *

"So you know what I was thinking we could do today?" Brooke asked, turning to face Lucas on the couch, now sitting on her knees.

"What?" He counter-questioned with a laugh that was triggered by her bright smile.

"I wanted you to guess." She answered, her smile immediately turning into the infamous Brooke Davis pout.

"Okay, fine," Lucas gave into her, rubbing his hand over her arms in a way you would console a child. "Ummm, do you want to take me shopping with you and have me carry all the bags?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it that is rather tempting. But no, this is better," She smiled once more, eyes dancing.

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Well, Miss Davis, I'm intrigued because I do know how much you love to shop. So end the suspense already and tell me what your master plan is," He urged, bringing her hand to his mouth and giving it a light kiss.

"I thought we could go back to Tree Hill," she said with an apprehensive face, hoping Lucas would agree with her decision.

"I think that sounds like a great idea," he finally answered her. He couldn't lie, her request caught him a little off guard at first, but there is no place he would rather be.

Brooke released the breath she was aware she'd been holding in. "Good because if I don't get a Jamie-hug soon I think I might go insane," she laughed.

"Yeah, I miss the little guy too. Plus it is almost time for me to go back anyway. School is starting in a couple of days and I have got to get ready for tryouts," he said, speaking truthfully he did need to get back. Though he enjoyed his time away with Brooke, the rest of the world kept on going and they had to get back to it.

"Well it's settled then. You need to be there. Plus I am going crazy to see Peyton. The updates from Jake and Haley have been great but it's just hard for me not be there with her, you know?" She asked, knowing already he completely understood.

He did, he knew her and he knew her heart. He also knew that he and Peyton were the closest things to family she had. Of course Nathan and Haley were like family too, the three of them had just been through so much more. "I know, it's because you have such a big heart, Brooke Davis," Lucas told her as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't help it. I always have been there with her, the good and the bad. And now shouldn't be any different. Even though they say she's doing fine and making progress. I need to see it for myself," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Okay, well let's go home," he told her, rising from the couch. He reached his hand out to her and she happily accepted it.

The two walked hand in hand into the room to repack their belongings. It was time to go home.

* * *

Peyton returned from her twice weekly counseling session feeling much better than she had, even when she woke up this morning. These sessions were really helping. They made her see that all this time, though she thought she was fine, she really wasn't. And now it was as if she was finally starting to feel whole.

"You're home," Jenny squealed when Peyton walked through the front door of the house she shared with Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm back," Peyton smiled, walking further into the living room. "So what have you been doing while I was gone?" She asked intently as she sat down on one of the room's overstuffed couches.

"Nothing really," Jenny shrugged, looking back at the picture she had been drawing when Peyton came in. "I have been working on this picture forever and Daddy has been on the phone," she said with a glance up at Peyton.

"Oh really?" Peyton asked curiously. "That is a very good picture, Jenny-bug," she added changing the subject as she admired the little girl's work. "You really are a talented artist."

"Thanks," Jenny chirped happily as a proud smile appeared on her face. "You think one day I'll be as good as you?" She asked, gingerly.

Peyton looked at her quizzically, wondering how Jenny knew she drew. Her art had kind of taken a back seat to her music over the past few years.

Jenny, as if reading her mind, began to answer the questions she wanted to ask. "Daddy told me you drew this," she explained, walking over to where Brooke had hung one of Peyton's sketches and pointed up to it. "And Daddy has one you drew of me when I was a tiny baby. It's framed in my room."

"Really," she mused, remembering how she had sketched baby Jenny one when she had babysat her for Jake. "Well Jen, if you keep working hard like you are and you really love it, I'm sure you will be much better than me one day," she told the little girl.

"Thanks Peyton," she smiled. "You want to go play dolls with me now?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

"Sure," Peyton nodded as she slid off the couch and followed the little girl up the stairs to where she had her dolls already set up and waiting.

* * *

"Momma, this dinner is really yummy," Jamie commented between bites as he eagerly inhaled his food.

"Well thank you, baby," she answered him. "But actually Daddy made this."

"Daddy?" Jamie asked shock apparent on his tiny features.

"Don't look so surprised you knuckle-head," Nathan laughed, giving his son a quick rub on the head. "I can cook," he defended himself to his family.

"Well okay, but how come you never do it then," Jamie asked him, still not totally buying that he could cook he just chose not to.

Haley laughed at her son and offered a high-five to him. "Thank you, honey. I wonder the exact same thing," she said, staring at Nathan to await a response.

"The reason I don't cook more is simple, Jimmy-Jam. Your mom likes to cook so much that I leave it for her to do. It's just like when we play NBA Live and I always hand you the controller when it is time to do a dunk," Nathan explained in terms his son would be able to relate to.

"Oh, I see," Jamie answered matter-of-factly. "So you must like cooking a lot, Momma."

"Haley loves cooking. She used to do it for me all the time when we lived together," Brooke commented on the part of the conversation she had heard as she made her presence in Naley's house known.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed and stood up from the table.

Jamie followed in suit. "Aunt Brooke, I can't believe you're finally back," he said, running over and clinging to the leg of the brunette as she hugged his mom.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked still in disbelief that her friend was standing in front of her. "How did you get in?"

Brooke laughed. "Whoa, one question at a time, Rapid Fire. First off, Lucas and I are back. And secondly I do have a key, which I didn't need to use because your front door was unlocked," She told everyone.

"Really?" Haley asked. "Nathan, go lock the door, would you?"

"I already did it," Lucas said, coming into his brother's home. "Mmmm, what's for dinner?" He asked, sniffing the aroma of home cooked food that was filling the room.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie squealed, tearing himself off Brooke and running to his Uncle. "This is like the best day ever!"

"J-Luke," Lucas called out as he picked up the little boy that was running towards him. "Boy did we miss you."

"Well you've been missed here too, big brother," Nathan said, clapping Lucas on the shoulder as he held his son.

"Come on and join us you two," Haley suggested. "I was craving steaks with all the trimmings so, voila, Nathan to the rescue. Of course in typical Nathan fashion he made way too much for the three of us. So, sit. I'll fix you both a plate."

"Haley, you should take it easy," Brooke offered, noticing how her friend had grown in the short time she had been away. "Lucas and I can help ourselves. We know where everything is."

"Yeah, Hales," Lucas chimed in, sitting Jamie back at the table. "You have to take care of my new little niece or nephew. We'll be back in here to join you in a second."

"Sounds perfect," Nathan responded. "We haven't had a real family meal in a long time."

* * *

"So Jenny ratted you out and told me you had been on the phone all day. What's that about? You got a secret girlfriend you have to keep up with?" Peyton asked Jake curiously. She wanted to know what was going on, but still didn't want to seem like she was prying so much. They had finally gotten Jenny to take a bath and it was the first real alone time they'd had to talk all day.

"Just work and other stuff," Jake answered her, trying to dismiss the question as easily as possible. "The rest of the world didn't stop for me when I came here, though sometimes I forget it didn't," he told her.

"Oh Jake," Peyton sighed, just realizing how much he had sacrificed for her. Jake had a whole life back in Savannah. He had a job, his band, his family. "I feel so selfish. All this time you've been here with me when you have other things to deal with. You have this whole other life away from Tree Hill and so does Jenny."

"Peyton, don't worry," Jake reassured her. "I've got things under control. I've been using my vacation time where work is concerned since I hadn't taken one this year, so I'm covered there. There's just one thing coming up that I can't avoid; Jenny starts back to school son," He revealed to her.

"Oh," Peyton sighed once more, beginning to feel defeated. It seemed like she can Jake were fighting a losing battle to be together. "Well-well, you two have to go back then. She can't miss school," Peyton told him bravely. "I'll be fine."

"Will you Peyton?" Jake answered skeptically. Then not wanting to sound like her didn't have faith in her he quickly added, "I have no doubts that you will keep on the way you are. But the thing is I'm not sure if I leave that Jenny will be fine. And I know I won't be fine. You're a big part of our life, Peyton. And I don't know how we'd get by without you," Jake told her with a hand squeeze, looking into her eyes.

"Jake," Peyton said, trying to keep her emotions in check as she flung her arms around his neck. "I don't want you and Jenny to go. I love you and that little girl," she told him.

"I love you too. And so does Jenny," he said. "But see it's not so easy for us to stay here in Tree Hill. I mean, we love it here but moving is not really an option right now. I have my contract with the hospital for three more years. And Jenny finally started Winshire Academy last year—it's one of the South's most esteemed private schools, and its right in Savannah.

"So you have to go then. Staying is not an option," Peyton said, pulling away from him. "And I'll come visit when I can. And so can you, like before."

"Actually," Jake hesitated before continuing his sentence. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out with it. I was hoping you would consider moving back to Savannah with us," he finished, looking up into Peyton's face to search for a response.

Peyton was totally taken aback by Jake's offer. Sure she was thrilled; but just as Jake had a life in Savannah, she had one in Tree Hill.

"Daddy, I'm ready to get out," They both heard Jenny call from Peyton's bathroom down the hall. "I'm all wrinkly!"

"You don't have to make a decision about it now," Jake spoke up at Peyton's lack of response. "I'm going to go get Jenny," he said, backing away towards the bathroom. "We'll talk more later," he added quickly as he disappeared down the hall.

"Okay," Peyton answered under her breath. It looks like she had a lot of decisions to make.

* * *

**Hey All! Another quick update for you wonderful readers!! ;) You really are the best! And I want to thank everyone of you who reviewed last chapter: _mcdreamyslover, dianehermans, brookenlucas4eva03, tanya2byour21, plasticlittlespastic, and Princesakarlita411!!_ You guys offically rock! And just a fair warning...this story is getting pretty close to wrapping up, and I hope to do that within a few more chapters. Now that I've said that it will probably take me like 20 more chapters to wrap this up! haha! Please leave a review and I will try to get the next chapter up as quick as I can! :)**

**Audra**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

The next morning Brooke headed back to the house she shared with Peyton. She and Lucas had opted for staying at his house the night before because even though she wanted to see and catch up with Peyton, she had been way too exhausted for that the night before.

As she parked in her own drive and got out of her vehicle she hoped to find her friend in a good mood. Haley had said Peyton had been happy pretty much all the time due to the medicine she had been placed on, but still you never knew. She hadn't seen Brooke yet and Brooke hoped she wouldn't be the one who sent her back over the edge.

She entered the house quietly and walked into the kitchen, sitting her purse on the counter. She hadn't been home in so long, it almost felt like she was in someone else's house.

"B. Davis," Peyton cheerily called out as she caught sight of her friend from behind. "When did you get back into town?"

Brooke entered the open arms of the girl who was walking towards her and embraced her in a hug. "I got in last night, late," she told her. "So how are things? I missed you."

"I missed you too, B.," Peyton smiled, moving out of the hug and taking in her friend's appearance. The time away had really been good for her, she looked great.

"You didn't answer my question," Brooke prodded as she took a seat on one of the kitchen barstools. "How are things? And what has been going on in this place?"

"Well," Peyton started, taking a seat on the stool next to her best friend. "Things have been moving right along. I'm sure someone has told you I started counseling. And it's been really helpful…and cleansing. I mean, I feel like my life is finally getting back on track."

"That's great, Peyton," Brooke said, taking her hand and clasping it tightly.

"But Brooke, I'm so glad you're back," Peyton began once more before Brooke had a chance to say anything else. "I'm just really confused about what to do. I don't know if I should go, if I should—"

"Whoa, you're confused. What about me?" Brooke asked, totally confused herself. "Go where?"

"Oh, sorry," Peyton half-laughed to her. She was so excited to have her friend back here in the flesh that she had gotten ahead of herself. "To Savannah. Jake asked me to move to Savannah with him and Jenny."

"Peyton, oh my God! I cannot believe it. This is huge!" Brooke gushed, unable to contain her excitement for her friend. "Wh-when did this happen?" She asked, trying to calm down.

"Last night," Peyton revealed, trying to keep a level head. But Brooke's personality was so infectious it was hard not to get wrapped up in her giddiness.

"Well don't get too excited," Brooke teased, noting Peyton's hesitance. "Is this what you want? I though you really cared about Jake."

"I do," Peyton answered. "I love him. And Jenny too. I just, I don't know. What if it doesn't work? And what about my record label? My whole office is here," Peyton said.

"Correction, you're temporary office is here, Sweetie," Brooke reminded her. "And it will work. You guys are crazy for each other, there's no way it won't. It was as if you two have been on this insane ride to get back to one another and now that you're together nothing will mess it up."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself, Miss Davis. Like maybe you have some experience in this area," Peyton said with a wink. "But just because we're back together—I don't know what I'm trying to say. It's just a big step."

"You're right. It's a gigantic step. But the fact that he asked you, that shows he's in it for the long haul. He's there. Now you just have to be," Brooke encouraged her friend.

"I just need time," Peyton sighed. "I love him, but that isn't always enough."

"Yeah, but sometimes it's everything," Brooke smiled. "You do what's right for you, Peyton. Jake loves you and will respect your decision no matter what."

"I know he will. I just don't want to hurt him if my decision isn't one he wants me to make," Peyton admitted to her.

"You can't worry about that. You have to do what's right for you," Brooke said, getting up from the stool and going into the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Peyton asked with a laugh as she watched her friend dig through the pantry.

"Is there still anything sweet in this house?" Brooke asked, glancing back at Peyton over her shoulder.

"Try the freezer. There's ice cream," Peyton told her, pointing to the fridge.

"Mmmm," Brooke mumbled in response, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Man long time no see. What? You get abducted by aliens or something?" Skills asked Lucas as he walked into Tree Hill High School's gym Tuesday afternoon.

"Nah, just been taking a little 'me-time'," Lucas answered him, as he and Skills did their signature handshake with one another.

Skills laughed. "And when you say 'me-time' you mean 'you and time', right?" He asked.

Lucas chuckled and ran his hand through his hair and along the back of his neck. He gave Skills a knowing smirk as he glanced from him to the floor.

"You ain't got to say anything, Dawg. Your whole face gives it away. But remember, while you're off having kinky sex, I'm stuck here trying to get thins in line for tryouts," Skills ranted, acting as if he was actually mad.

"Hold up, what makes you think I was having kinky sex?" Lucas asked, taking a seat on the bleachers.

"Look, I know how Brooke was in high school. It ain't no secret. And trust me, girls like her, they only get better with time," Skills told him as if he was Dr. Drew himself.

Lucas laughed again, thinking about Brooke and how amazing being back with her was. "Okay, enough talk about my girlfriend. Let's get down to business," he commanded, getting up and walking over to the rack of basketballs. "Are all these aired up and ready to go?"

"They better be, I did then yesterday," Skills told him, walking up beside him. He took a ball off the rack and bounced it once. Then he shot it through the hoop, nothing but net.

"Nice shot, Uncle Skills," Jamie complemented him as he walked into the gym. Nathan followed behind him, just now arriving to help the other two guys.

"Thanks, J-Luke," Skills said, giving the little boy a high-five when he reached him.

"Please. That was weak," Nathan teased, taking another ball, dribbling it to the net, and dunking the ball.

"Showoff," Skills grumbled under his breath.

"Okay guys, let's get down to work. Tryouts start tomorrow and there's still a lot to be done," Lucas said, leading the way to his office as Skills, Nathan, and Jamie followed.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Lindsey said to herself once her plane touched down in New York City. She remained seated until most of the passengers had cleared off the plane. Normally she would have been one of the first ones off, but with the baby she didn't want to be fighting the other passengers.

Once she was off and had collected her luggage, she went outside to wait for the taxi she had called. She was so excited to get back to her apartment and sleep in her own bed that she would hardly contain herself.

The taxi ride to her apartment was long and boring. The traffic seemed even more impossible than she remembered it to be. Or maybe it was just the fact that she wanted to be home so badly.

When Lindsey finally reached her own front door, she almost wanted to do a happy dance. She couldn't believe she was back. The only way it would be more perfect was if Lucas was here with her.

"All in good time," she reminded herself aloud. "All in good time."

She dropped her bags at the door and practically ran to her bedroom. Once there she flopped down onto the bed, falling backwards. The down comforter perfectly conformed to her body and she was at peace.

She thought about calling _Clothes over Bro's_, but at this time she would be lucky to get anyone. Guess her little spy mission would have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"So, today's the day, huh?" Brooke asked Haley as she sat at her friend's table, sipping on the decaffeinated coffee Haley had switched to once she had found out about the baby.

"Yep," Haley chirped. "Today we find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl and I'm thrilled to settle this argument with Nathan. He's sure it's and girl and I think it's a boy," she told her.

"Well I guess you'll know in a couple of hours," Brooke offered. "And even better, you get to miss school."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd want to miss a day of school when I was a student, but being a teacher is totally different. Those kids can be hellions," Haley sighed, taking a seat at the table next to Brooke.

"Haha. I'm sure our teachers thought the same thing about us," Brooke laughed and Haley sent her a strange look. "Well not you, but definitely me," she corrected herself.

"That's better," Haley grinned.

"I thought you'd think so," Brooke smiled and tipped her glass at her friend.

"You ready to go," Nathan asked his wife, entering from the bedroom, completely ready to go.

"Sure. Ummm, I guess we should head out," Haley said, sending an apologetic glance at Brooke because she had to cut their girl-time short.

"No, it's fine. Don't mind me. I've got to be getting down to the store, anyway," Brooke reassured her as she stood and grabbed her purse.

"I'll talk to you later," Haley said, hugging her friend.

"I know you will. You better call me the second you find out the sex of that baby," Brooke teased, backing out of the hug.

"Don't worry," Nathan butted in. "I'm sure she'll call you even before our parents," he joked.

"As it should be," Brooke quipped and winked at the happy couple. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye Brooke," they both called as their friend left their home and they went to gather their things so they could do the same.

* * *

Haley laid flat on the exam table as the doctor pulled up her shirt to reveal her belly.

"This may be a little cold," he warned her before he squirted the ultrasound goo onto her stomach.

She flinched a little when the gel hit her flesh—a little cold? She tried to smile even though she wanted nothing more than to squirm around.

Nathan squeezed her hand, reassuring her that he was there and that there was no need to stress over the exam.

The doctor began to rub the wand over Haley's stomach and they heard it, the most beautiful sound any parent can hear—their baby's heartbeat.

"The heartbeat is very strong. That's a good sign," the doctor told the couple. "Now let's see what we can see."

The doctor moved the wand around on Haley's tummy some more until he got a good angle of the baby's tiny form. "There's your baby," he told them, pointing to the monitor.

Haley beamed and looked from the monitor up to Nathan. He was staring at the monitor in awe, but he broke away to smile and his wife when he felt her stare.

"There's the hand up by the face," the doctor said, pointing to each feature as he spoke. "There's a foot. And would you like to know the sex?" He asked, now turning to look at the parents.

Both Haley and Nathan were nodding like bobble heads. Of course they wanted to know if their baby was a boy or a girl.

Nathan finally answered with an, "of course," and then turned his attention back to the monitor with his child's picture on it.

"Well parents to be, congratulations. It's a girl," the doctor told them with a big smile.

Both Nathan and Haley's jaws dropped in amazement. They were so incredibly happy.

Nathan bent down and wrapped his wife in a hug, kissing her head.

"I'm going to go print the shots I snapped for the two of you," the doctor said. "You take a moment to celebrate."

As soon as the doctor was gone Nathan pulled back from Haley so he could clearly see her face. "A girl, huh," he smirked. "I told you."

* * *

Night rolled around and Peyton emerged from her room to discover Jake was making dinner.

"Well I didn't know if you were going to grace us with your presence today," Jake commented. "You've been holed up in your room the entire day," he said, bending over to check on whatever he had in the oven.

"I know," Peyton shrugged. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"And you don't think I do, Peyton," Jake snapped before he had a chance to think about his words.

Peyton physically flinched from his hasty response. She hadn't really taken the time to think that while she had to deal with Jake's whole proposition; Jake had to deal with the fact that she'd left him answerless.

"I'm sorry," Peyton told him. "I wasn't thinking," she added, sitting at the bar.

"I'm sorry too," Jake said, walking over and standing across the counter from her. "I shouldn't have snapped out on you. I know what I asked you was a huge thing, and I had no right to spring it on you like that. It's just ever since I asked you the other night we've hardly spoken. And tell me I haven't ruined everything between us," he pleaded, taking her hand in his.

"No, it's fine. I deserve it. I should have given you an answer or at least talked to you about what I was feeling. It was wrong of me to shut you out," Peyton said, squeezing his hand in return.

"Well I think it's safe to say we're both in the wrong here," he decided. "We good now?"

"Yeah, we're good," she answered, leaning across the counter to give him a kiss.

"Great," Jake smiled when he pulled away from her. "So I wish I had seen you more today. I was busy with Jenny and you were busy in your room."

"Yeah, about that," Peyton smiled knowingly at him. "That was because I was doing some pretty important stuff," she said.

"Like what?" Jake asked her, intrigued by her weirdly wide smile.

"Well I was busy going through my things and packing. I mean, I have to have some stuff to take to Savannah if I'm going to move in with you and Jenny," Peyton told him, as she looked into his eyes her smile got bigger…if that was even possible.

"What?" Jake asked in shock as he ran around the counter towards Peyton. "You're going to move with us?" He asked, still shocked.

"Yeah, that is if you'll still have me?" She sweetly asked him.

"You know we will," Jake told her as he enveloped her in a hug.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter for you! :) I hope you all liked it! Let me know! Thanks to everyone for being so supportive of this story and for reading and revewing it! Also, portrait magazine is doing a poll for favorite couple of 2008. Whoever wins will be featured in the February issue! The link to the site is in my profile page and the poll is right there so go vote! Let's show everyone how much we still love Brucas!**

**Audra**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters....I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

"Long day?" Brooke asked Lucas as he entered the front door of his house. She had been spending more and more time at his place, especially with Peyton, Jake, and Jenny at her house—she didn't want it to be too crowded.

"Long isn't the word," Lucas told her, dropping his gym bag by the coat rack next to the door. "More like excruciating."

She sat her sketch pad she had been doodling in down on the coffee table. "And why is that?" She asked him, patting the cushion beside her on the sofa as a gesture for him to sit down.

He flopped down beside her and let his head fall on her shoulder. "Tryouts," he mumbled dejectedly.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and scratched his head. "Were they really that bad?" She asked him in a mock motherly tone.

"They were worse," he sighed, looking up into her beautiful hazel eyes. "It's like there is absolutely no new talent. And sure, some of the guys from last year are alright, but there are no real standouts."

"So I take it this isn't going to be your breakout season?" Brooke mused, still scratching his head as she looked into his powder blue eyes.

"Not hardly," Lucas rolled his eyes, closing them as he let his head fall on her shoulder once more.

"Well this is only your second year of coaching. And remember it took Whitey over thirty years to get a State Championship. The talent will come back around here," she offered as a consolation.

"I know you're right. And maybe these guys will get better. But until then its more work for me," he told her, turning his head to kiss her shoulder.

"You can handle it. And I know I'm right too because in a few years you'll have a third generation Scott on your team. And we all know he's going to kick ass," Brooke told him with a giggle.

They both smiled imaging a grown-up Jamie in a Ravens jersey, taking his team to the State Championship.

"I can't wait to coach that little monster," Lucas laughed. "It's going to be payback time for all those times he and Nathan kicked my ass."

"Haha, very funny," Brooke said. "If that's what you'd do to your nephew, I would hate to see you coach your own child," she teased him.

"You know I wouldn't be bad. I'm only kidding," He told her seriously as he sat up straight on the couch.

"I know," Brooke nodded at him. "You'd be the best father and coach out there if you get that chance."

"Maybe someday we will," he said, smiling hopefully at her.

Brooke returned his smile, trying not to get teary. The talk of kids always got her emotional. "Maybe so," she replied right before his lips captured hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

"Morning," Lindsey thought to herself as she awoke. For the first time in a long time she'd had a restful night's sleep. So it was settled, she and Lucas would definitely have to move back to New York City. Screw Ryan, this wasn't his town contrary to popular belief.

She bounced out of bed and thought about what she needed to do today—find Brooke so she could find Lucas. So she might as well start at the most logical place. Brooke's company.

She retrieved the scrap of paper she had copied the _Clothes over Bro's_ phone number and address on to and proceeded to dial the number on her phone. They finally answered on the billionth ring.

"Okay, so that conversation got me nowhere," Lindsey uttered to herself. The stupid minions at _Clothes over Bro's_ wouldn't release any of Brooke's info to her. And whenever she asked to be transferred to Brooke's office she just got her voicemail. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to go down to _Clothes over Bro's_ in person.

About two hours later Lindsey was walking through the doors of the Hilliard building. _Clothes over Bro's_ was housed on the building's 12th floor.

When she stepped off the elevator onto floor 12 she was greeted by a huge picture of just the girl she wanted to see. She rolled her eyes, of course the picture was gorgeous, and headed into the office.

The girl at the curved front desk stopped her from entering any further than the front walkway. "May I help you?" She asked bluntly.

Lindsey stared the petite girl up and down, taking in everything from the headset holding down her mousy brown hair to her designer suit. Then she noticed her name plate. The girl's name was Sara Balfour.

"Yes, Sara, I guess you can," Lindsey snapped, trying to sound official. "I'm here to see Miss Davis."

"Miss Davis isn't here today," Sara corrected, looking back down at her computer.

"Well there must be a mistake," Lindsey complained. "We were supposed to meet today."

"Really?" Sara asked, not sure she believed her. "Miss Davis didn't say anything about a meeting when she was here last week."

"Oh, well maybe she meant for me to meet her at her house then. Can you give me that address?" Lindsey asked nicely.

"I'm sorry, we aren't allowed to disclose the personal information of our employees," Sara snapped. "And besides, even if I did give you her address you wouldn't find her. She's not in town anymore."

"What?" Lindsey shrieked in shock, if Brooke wasn't here than Lucas definitely wasn't here. "What do you mean she's not in town?"

"I mean just that," Sara said firmly. "Miss Davis runs the company from a remote location. And if you want to know anything else I think it would be best for you to try to make an appointment with her."

"No, no, that's all I needed," Lindsey nodded and left the building. She couldn't believe as soon as she arrived she had to leave.

* * *

It was finally the weekend and Brooke, being the overly-excited-baby-lover she was, had decided to throw Haley an impromptu baby shower. She had invited all their friends and family members and it was to be a very intimate affair.

"Lucas help me with the diaper cake and I'll be ready to go," Brooke called to him from where she was seated in the floor of his room. She was still saying at Lucas's, but was throwing the shower at her own house. So now all the preparations she had done had to be moved over there.

"You said that with the 'pin the bottles on the baby' game," Lucas pretended to grumble as he came into his room.

"Well this time I mean it," Brooke said flirtatiously as she stood and pointed to the cake made on diapers on the floor.

"Fine," Lucas said, walking over to her first. "You look gorgeous," he told her.

"Thanks," she smirked sweetly at him. "You don't think it's too much for a baby shower?" She asked, twirling in her v-neck, low back floor-length dress.

"It makes me want to skip the shower all together," Lucas whispered in her ear as he moved back beside her. He snaked his arms around her waist and pressed her body up against his.

"Lucas," she pleaded. "I'm hosting the shower. I can't be late."

"I can't help it if you're irresistible," he said plainly, planting kisses along her neck and collarbone.

For a second she gave in, but only for a second. "After, I promise," she moaned, lightly pushing him off of her. "Now help me with this stuff for the baby shower or we'll never get to finish that," she teased, waving her finger at him.

"Fine," Lucas grumbled and went for the cake. Having to wait for her was going to make for a long evening.

* * *

Once the guests had arrived, Brooke instructed them to their places. "Now remember people, Haley has no idea about this shower. So when she comes in that's when we yell."

"Brooke, we've got it," Peyton told her, this was the third time Brooke had gone over it with them. "It's going to be perfect, don't worry," she reassured her.

"You're right," Brooke smiled. "Since when did you become the voice of reason and I turn into little miss stress?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Peyton asked as she shrugged up her arms.

Lucas barged into the room from the kitchen and began talking so loudly that everyone's attention focused on him. "Okay, I just got a text from Nathan and they're on Canal Street, meaning they should be here in about two minutes."

"To your places everyone," Brooke yelled, frantically waving her arms. "This is real."

A few minutes later from his spot by the window Mouth whispered, "They just pulled in the drive."

Brooke could feel her adrenaline pumping. She hoped they didn't scare Haley too badly. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Lucas said from the couch, trying to sound natural. After all, Haley thought she was just coming over for dinner with him and Brooke.

Brooke waited three seconds then flung the door open. Nathan pushed Haley into the house and all their guests yelled, "Surprise!"

"Oh my," Haley said, clearly shocked as she placed a hand on her chest. "I can't believe you did this," Haley said, turning to Brooke.

"Well Lucas and some other people helped, but it was mostly me," Brooke said modestly as her friend caught her in a hug.

"We got you," Peyton added, coming up beside her two best friends.

"You really got me," Haley responded, breaking her hug with Brooke and giving one to Peyton.

Brooke turned to the other party guests. "Well now that our guest of honor is here, feel free to help yourself to refreshments in the kitchen. The shower games will begin shortly. And before you say anything, yes, everyone has to play,: she told them, raising one of her eyebrows to prove she meant business.

"Aunt Brooke," Jamie called, running up beside her and tugging on her dress. "Where should I put my present for the baby?" He asked her.

"Jamie, you didn't have to get the baby a present, Sweetheart. You're such a good big brother," Brooke told him, squatting to give him a hug.

"I know," he told her proudly. "Momma tells me that a lot. But Grandma Deb helped me make this present at the pottery place."

"Wow, fancy," Brooke smiled at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"If I tell you you can't tell Momma," he warned, his voice getting low.

"I promise," Brooke whispered as she drew a cross over her chest with her fingers.

"Okay," he said, looking around to make sure no one was watching them before leaning into her ear. "It's a piggy bank; I picked it out and painted it."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the boy's words. "That sounds perfect," she said, standing and taking his little hand in her own. "Let's go put it with the others."

* * *

Later on the party had wound down. Haley had opened all the presents for the baby and the guests had all partaken in the party games, just as Brooke had instructed. Now it was late and everyone had left besides the Naley family and the people currently staying in Brooke's house. And with Jenny and Jamie off playing with some of her toys, the adults had some time to talk.

Peyton knew it was time she told her friends about her decision. So she led them into the dining room while the guys remained in the living room where they were watching television.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, observing her friend's mannerisms. Peyton had wanted to talk to them privately then when she got them alone she froze up, she knew something was up.

"Yeah, whatever it is you can tell us," Haley encouraged, grabbing Peyton's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "We love you no matter what."

"And that's what makes this so hard," Peyton started, looking back and forth between her two best friends. "The fact that I love you and I'm going to miss you so much."

"You're going to miss us?" Haley asked, confused. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"To Savannah," Brooke whispered, raising her face to meet Peyton's with knowing eyes.

Peyton nodded and smiled back at her friend, thankful she had uttered the most difficult words of the conversation for her. Then she turned to Haley and repeated, "To Savannah. Jake asked me to move there with him and Jenny."

"What?" Haley asked, her eyes bugging out in shock at the same time a humongous grin spread across her features. "That's great, Peyt. When are you leaving?"

Peyton sighed, regretful she hadn't told them sooner, but she had only just decided herself. "Tomorrow," she said.

"Tomorrow," Brooke repeated quietly in disbelief. "But that's so soon."

"I know, I know. And before you guys say anything else, I've had a lot of time to think about it and do some soul searching. And I really think it's the right thing for me. I've never been happier than I have been in these past two months since Jake walked about into my life. It just feels right."

"We understand, Honey. You don't have to explain," Haley told her with an accepting look in her eye.

"We're just so happy for you," Brooke chirped and lunged at Peyton in an attempt to hug her. "I knew you wouldn't let him get away again."

Peyton hugged Brooke and then pulled away from her and took one of her friends' hands in each of her own. "The only thing I hate is the fact that I won't get to see the two gorgeous faces every day," she told them.

"It's going to be tough. Tree Hill won't be the same without you, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"But we're only a phone call away. And we can video chat," Haley suggested as the tears started to fall down her porcelain skin.

"Oh Haley," Peyton began. "Don't cry, because then you're going to get Brooke started and before long I'll be crying too," she said as she looked over at Brooke who had already started to sob.

"If you can't cry with your girlfriends then who can you cry with?" Brooke asked as more of a response than a question with a shrug of her shoulders.

Peyton wrapped the two girls in a group hug. "I love you two. And I miss you already."

"We love you too," they both managed to choke out between cries, as they sat there in each others' arms, trying to let go.

* * *

**Another chapter....finally! I started school today so updates may get more spaced out but I will try to be good about it! I hope you all liked this part...there is more to come so stay tuned! :) Let me know what you all thought and thanks to all my reviewers last chapter...you guys are awesome!!**

**Audra**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!_

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

The week following Peyton's departure had drug on and on for those left in Tree Hill. For Haley, the schools days lasted forever and all her classes seemed to be trying to break her last remaining nerve. For Brooke it was hard to get inspired and even harder to force herself to do anything. She actually began to think that Peyton's leaving had made her physically ill. And for Lucas and Nathan, tryouts and practice continued to drag on as if they were never-ending.

It was Wednesday and all Lucas could do was wish for Friday so he could get a break from the madness her called basketball. Nathan and Skills had yet to show up, probably because it was only 5th period and basketball didn't start until 7th period. They wouldn't be here for another hour. So he had one hour to himself to relax—hopefully.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his desk chair. Ever since Peyton and Jake left, Brooke had been so sad. He really needed to find a way to cheer her up. "Maybe I can bring her home some dinner tonight," he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his office door. "Great," he thought, annoyed, "I can't even get an hour to myself."

"Come in," he called, the irritation evident in his voice. The door open and in walked Lindsey Strauss. "Lindsey," he mustered, half-shocked-half-confused as to why she would be coming to see him. He stood from his desk and looked at her curiously. Something was definitely off.

"Lucas, it's so good to see you," she said, flinging her arms around his neck. "How have you been?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Not as good as you, I don't guess," he answered. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, trying to sound excited for his ex-fiancé. Of course it was obvious she was with child and had been for some time by her distended belly.

Lindsey beamed at the fact that he asked about the baby. "I am actually. I'm almost due, in fact," she answered him. "That's actually why I'm here," she said approaching the subject lightly.

"Huh?" Lucas looked at her baffled. "What's why you are here?" He asked her, not really following. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was pregnant.

Lindsey cleared her throat before she began to speak. "Our son is why I'm here," she said, placing both her hands on her belly. "Lucas, you're the baby's father. You going to be a dad," she told him, smiling from ear to ear, her eyes dancing wildly as if she was possessed.

Lucas just sat there in utter shock. There was no way he just heard what he thought he did. This was not happening. She would not have kept this from him.

"Well say something," Lindsey prodded, starting to get worried by his lack of response. "Aren't you excited?" She asked him delicately.

"Get out," Lucas finally growled through clenched teeth.

"What?" Lindsey squeaked out, almost inaudibly.

"Get the hell out of here!" He yelled once more, standing and pointing to his office door.

Lindsey got up and practically ran out as she began to sob. That was not how she expected Lucas to react to the baby.

Lucas let his head fall into his hands. What was becoming of his life? He was having a child with a woman he didn't even love. And what about the woman he did love and actually wanted to have a child with? How was he going to tell her and not break her heart? He couldn't do that again, he wasn't about to be that guy again. And there was no way he was going to lose her. This was definitely not the way to cheer her up.

* * *

"So what are you thinking about, Peyt?" Jake asked, walking up behind her as she scrubbed some of their dirty dishes by hand in the sink.

"Nothing really," she admitted, turning around slightly to look at him over her shoulder. "I'm just happy I guess," she added, turning back to the greasy pot that had some extremely stubborn stains.

"You guess?" he jokingly asked her, as he tickled her side.

Peyton laughed and squirmed away from him, dropping her sponge in the sink full of soap water. "No, I am happy. And I guess that was all I was thinking about," she clarified.

"I see," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm pretty happy too, you know."

"Yeah, I kind of figured," she smirked. "I mean, you have someone to do all your chores while you're off working."

"Haha, you are sooo funny," he told her, tightening his grasp on her waist.

"I know I am," she said, her voice cocky. "It's part of my charm."

"Well you're right about that," he said, kissing her lightly on the neck. "You almost finished here?" He asked her, continuing his trail of kisses.

"Why?" She asked, melting into his touch. "You have something in mind?" She asked him, knowing full well what he had on his mind.

"Maybe," he said to her, pulling away to look in her face. "Meet me upstairs in ten minutes and you'll find out," he tried to entice her.

"Ten minutes it is," she agreed, kissing him square on the mouth. Then pulling away and turning back to the dishes.

Jake smiled to himself as he backed away, never taking his eyes off the blonde woman. It felt so good to have Peyton back in Savannah with him. Like they were finally where they belonged. And they were finally a family.

* * *

Lucas had skipped out on practice today without saying so much as a word to Skills and Nathan, because seriously, what could he say? As soon as they'd shown up, he just left. He had been walking around town since then, trying to figure out what to do. And so far he had nothing. He knew he had to tell Brooke, but he knew as soon as he spoke the words he would shatter her heart. And with the risk of losing her being so high, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to take that chance.

It was getting close to dinner time and Lucas knew he had to get home soon. So he stopped and got some takeout from Brooke's favorite Chinese restaurant, Mr. Magumi's. And he headed back to her house.

He opened the front door to find the house unusually dark. "Brooke, you here?" He called out as he walked over to the light switch and flipped it on.

"Lucas? Is that you?" Her sweet voice rang out across the silent house. "I'm upstairs. Can you come up to my room for a second?" She asked him.

"Sure," he answered hesitantly. "I'll be up in a minute." He walked to the kitchen and sat down the bag of takeout on the counter. Then he turned and slowly headed up the stairs.

He knew what the brunette bombshell was probably up to. She had come up with a little plan to help him take his mind off basketball and allow them both to blow off some steam. And he loved her for it, but all he really needed to do right now was hold her.

"Where are you?" Lucas asked when he entered her room. The only lights in the dimly lit room were from a lamp by the bed and the light seeping in from the adjoining bathroom.

"I'm in the bathroom," Brooke called through the cracked open door. "I'll be out in just a second. Just make yourself comfortable on the bed."

"Okay," Lucas said warily as he took a seat at the bed's foot, facing himself towards the bathroom.

After a few moments Brooke entered the room. Her hazel eyes were glistening with tears but she had one of the brightest, most dimpled smiles on her lips. "Hey Daddy," She said lightly as she approached him.

Given the events of the day, Lucas was kind of taken aback by the greeting Brooke had chosen. "What did you call me?" He asked guardedly as she continued to walk towards him.

"Daddy," she answered happily and more loudly as she threw her arms around his neck. "We're pregnant, you're going to be a daddy," she gushed.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her so tightly. He squeezed her little body up against him and lifted her in the air. There was nothing he wanted more in this world than a baby with the love of his life. And even with the day he had had, this news trumped everything for awhile.

"I can't believe this," he whispered into her hair. "How do you know?" He asked, pulling back from her to look at her face.

"Well Baby, a woman kind of knows these things," She winked at him, thinking of the events of the day.

---------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------

"I just feel like crap, Haley," Brooke complained to her best friend as they ate lunch together.

"I know, I've been taking the whole Peyton thing pretty hard too," Haley offered for support as she took a bite of her Panini. "Brooke, this is so good. You have to try this," she said, sticking the sandwich in her friend's face.

"Ugh," Brooke pulled back from it. "Does that have meat in it? Because lately meat is making me totally nauseous," she told her friend.

"Yeah, it has chicken. Sorry," Haley said, taking her sandwich back. "So you're extremely tired, nauseous, and you said your boobs were sore the other day. Either you have the flu or you're pregnant."

"No, what? I'm not pregnant," Brooke answered, shaking her head from side to side. "I must be getting sick because with the other you would know. You would know whether or not you had a living thing growing inside of you, right?"

"Not necessarily. Remember I didn't know about Jamie until a few months in. And you told me you guys are trying," Haley explained her reasoning to her friend.

"Yeah, but we haven't said anything about it in weeks and…" Brooke trailed off as she tried to rationalize.

"And these things usually happen when you least expect them," Haley said taking another bite.

"We have to get some tests," Brooke abruptly said. "I have to know now."

"Brooke, it's probably nothing. I bet you're just getting sick," Haley said, noticing the frenzy her friend was putting herself in.

"Well now you planted this seed in my head and I can't think of anything else. I've got to know. And you've got to come with me," Brooke said.

"But Brooke, I have school. I have to be back in 15 minutes," Haley tried to tell her, but to no avail.

"Well call in sick. Please, Haley, please," Brooke pleaded. "You started this and you have to see it through."

"Fine, you go to the drug store and get some tests and I'll pay the tab. I'll meet you back at your house in 20," Haley gave in.

"Thanks, Haley. You're the best. I so owe you," Brooke told her as she gave her a hug.

"If you are pregnant, I'm the godmother," Haley yelled as her friend raced off.

"Deal," Brooke called over her shoulder right before the restaurant's door close behind her.

One Hour and Six Pregnancy Tests Later…

"You're definitely pregnant," Haley said, reading the results of the final test which was positive. "How does it feel?" She asked, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Scary," Brooke admitted looking at her friend, "Bu wonderful at the same time."

"I thought you'd be excited. I cannot believe I'm going to be an aunt," She squealed.

"And I'm going to be a mom," Brooke added, still in shock of the whole situation. "This feels like high school again, but only in reverse," Brooke laughed, trying to lighten the seriousness that she felt settling in.

"Yeah, only you aren't going to be a teen mom," Haley laughed to her friend.

"Haley, you are the best mom ever. You rocked even as a teenager," Brooke told her. "But what if I'm not? What if I am awful or I turn into Victoria?" Brooke ranted, once again getting frantic.

"Brooke, calm down. You're going to be a great mom. You're so good with Jamie. I just know you will be awesome," Haley said.

"Thanks, Haley," Brooke smiled at her. "That means a lot coming from you."

"Well I meant every word of it. You, Lucas, and this baby are going to be just fine," she said as she wrapped her friend in a comforting hug.

* * *

**Okay so I know you guys are probably happy but also want to kill me at the same time! Just hang in there!! But can I just say, "Yay! Brucas baby!" I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry it was so short and just kind of ended but the upcoming ones are longer...like I said before it is winding down. Probably 2 or 3 more chapters! I hope you all have been enjoying it! Let me know what you thought of the latest developments! :) A Special Thanks to all the reviewers from last chapter: _tanya2byour21, plasticlittlespastic, arygon199, Princesakarlita411, Sophia-Chad, and Long Live BRUCAS!_ You guys rock!! **

**Audra**


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but the plot of this story!!_

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

The next day Lucas was even more tired than he had been lately, but for once he didn't care. He was so elated over the child he and Brooke shared that he was running of adrenaline. There was only one dark spot on the whole affair—Lindsey.

After the ambush Lucas had been pretty upset, angry even. He wanted nothing more than to choke Lindsey for keeping his child from him. But the more and more he thought about it, the more he thought about why she would keep the child from him. And after all the thinking the only reason he could come up with made him actually doubt the child's paternity. But surely Lindsey wouldn't do that to him.

Now the only thing weighing on his light heart was the fact that he had yet to tell Brooke about his other child. He hadn't wanted anything to dampen the news of their baby so he hadn't told her last night. And now he knew he had to tell her, he just had to find the right time.

He had the whole day to think about how to tell Brooke. He walked into his office and closed the door behind him. Then he threw his bag in the chair next to the door.

When he turned to look at his desk he was surprised to find a blonde man dressed in a suit already in his chair.

Lucas jumped at the sight of the man, but quickly regained his composure. "Who are you and what are you doing in my office?" He asked the man.

"I'm beating Lindsey to the punch," he remarked, propping his feet up in Lucas's desk and crossing his arms behind his head as he reclined.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked, taking a seat on the other side of his desk and pushing the guy's feet off of it. "And again, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. Name's Ryan Taylor, attorney for the city of New York," he introduced himself.

"Lindsey's college boyfriend, Ryan Taylor?" Lucas asked, trying to piece things together.

"One in the same," he smiled. "And you're Lucas Scott, right? Her ex-fiancé?"

"That's me. But what are you doing here? How can I help you?" Lucas asked him, still not quite sure what they deal was.

"No, it's more like how I am going to help you," Ryan told him smugly. "Look, I know Lindsey came by here yesterday to talk to you."

"Yeah, she did," Lucas admitted. "What's the problem? Are you two together now?" He asked curiously.

"Me and the she-devil?" Ryan laughed. "No. Are you kidding me? But seriously, Luke, we were together right after she ran out on you. Then she up and vanished one day, but not before I found a pregnancy test in our trash. So I track her down in this little, po-dunk town. And come to find out she's trying to pass my brat of as yours. That's what she did, isn't it?" He asked him pointedly.

"Yeah, that's what she said," Lucas told him, not believing what he was hearing.

"That bitch," Ryan muttered under his breath. "I did everything in my power to try to keep her from dumping this on you. I'm sorry, man. Even though I don't know yo, this is not the kind of thing you want sprung on someone."

"No problem," Lucas said hesitantly. "But why should I believe you?" He asked him. "Like you said, you don't even know me, and I don't know you."

"I know you don't," Ryan said. "But I have something that maybe you will believe,' he added, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a manila folder. Once he had it out he offered it to Luke.

" What's this?" Lucas asked, taking the envelope and opening it.

"The results to a paternity test, proving I'm the baby's father," Ryan explained. "We got the results a few days ago."

"I see," Lucas nodded, reading the contents of the packet. "But why would Lindsey do this? Why would she lie?" He asked, not understanding her motives.

"Let's just say I'm not exactly father material in Lindsey's eyes. Apparently you are. But trust me, I'm going to take care of my boy" Ryan explained to him.

"Well thanks for this, man," Lucas told him, shaking the envelope at Ryan. "I mean, you have no idea how much this helps me and the difference you have just made in my life."

"I figured it would," Ryan said smirking his signature slimy lawyer smile. "Now I've got to go deal with Lindsey. I have to keep tabs on her so she doesn't run off with my son again."

"Well best of luck to you in that endeavor. I think I'll be having a talk with Lindsey myself," Lucas said as Ryan left his office, leaving him alone to relish in his newly acquired knowledge.

* * *

For the second day in a row Lucas skipped out on practice. Again he left without a word, all because of the same girl…Lindsey. He knew Skills and Nathan were starting to get worried by the confused yet concern stares that passed between the two as he left the gym that day. He felt bad for not clueing them into the situation at hand, but before he told them he had to tell Brooke. And before he told Brooke he had to get this whole story straightened out and find out what the real deal was.

Once he left the school he decided to call Lindsey on her cell. He wasn't sure where she was, but from her declaration yesterday, he was sure he could get her to meet him just about wherever he wanted.

Lucas walked to his car and upon reaching it just sat down in the driver's seat. He wanted to leave, but he needed to talk to Lindsey first. Just in case he lost his cool, he knew this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have while on the road. He found her number in his phonebook and hit send, sticking the phone to his ear to wait for her to pick up.

"Lucas, I was hoping you'd call," She answered in an even tone.

"Yeah," he responded. "I've had some time to let all this information marinate and I was wondering if you could meet me. There are some things I want to discuss with you," He explained to her, trying to remain calm. The phone was not the place to hash this whole ordeal out.

"Sure, just name the place and time and I'm there," She told him. "I am glad you want to talk because I really think that it is the best thing for us to do in this situation."

"So can you meet now?" He asked her almost urgently, "Down by the docks?" He hoped she wouldn't decline his offer. He had to get this off his chest.

"Uh, okay," Lindsey answered, taken aback by the hastiness of the meeting and the rush in his tone. "Just let me throw on some clothes and I'll see you there in twenty minutes."

"Alright," He said. "See you then." He hung up his phone and started his car. He was headed down to the docks.

* * *

Lindsey waited patiently at a table by the water's edge for Lucas to show up. It had only taken her about five minutes to get ready, and considering the motel she was staying in was right by the water front. Well, let's just say it didn't take her long to get here.

She squeezed her hands in her lap and then looked out at the water before her. It was so tranquil. She couldn't remember the last time she felt at ease. Watching the water's stillness seemed to help her though.

"Lindsey," she heard Lucas's voice call out to her and she turned her attention from the water to him.

"Luke, come site down," she offered, gesturing to the seat across from her.

Lucas walked up to her but didn't take a seat. "I'm fine standing, thanks," he told her flatly.

"Oh, okay," Lindsey quickly said, getting flustered. She had thought he had wanted to talk about their future and the baby, calmly and rationally. But she could tell by the look in his eye this talk was going to be anything but calm. "What's going on?" She asked him, warily.

Lucas didn't speak; he just threw the manila envelope he had been holding down on the table in front of Lindsey. Then he crossed his arms over his chest in a gesture that he hoped said she had better start explaining herself.

"What's all this," She asked, baffled, as she open the envelope and pulled out its contents.

"I was hoping you would tell me," He snapped back, unable to hold in the anger that was building much longer.

As soon as Lindsey began to read the documents, her face fell. She knew she was busted and there was no way out of the situation. Lucas knew she had lied. And not just a little lie, it was a lie about the thing that meant the most to him in the world—family.

"Well," he prodded, unable to wait much longer for a response. He wanted to scream and tear into her so badly. But before he did that he knew it was only right to give her a chance to explain herself.

"Lucas, I don't know what to say," she started, choosing her words very carefully. And the truth was she didn't know what to tell him. There was nothing she could say that would make this alright.

"I don't know. How about, 'Lucas I lied. The baby's not yours. I just don't care about you enough to tell you the truth,'" He said angrily as he waved his arms around.

"That's not it Lucas," she told him with tears running down her face. "I love you. I always have."

"Well you have a hell of a way of showing it," he snapped before she had a chance to say anything else. He knew he should have let her speak her piece, but he was just so mad right now that he could hardly think straight. "Some kind of mother you'll be."

"I know, I know. I'm a mess. And I have been ever since I found out about this baby. And yes, I lied to you. But everything I have done I did for my child. So don't you dare, don't you dare say I am a bad mother. Because you don't know," she said through a clenched jaw.

"Oh I know," Lucas yelled back. "You took away your child's father before he even had a chance to meet him. Who does that? And not only that, but you decided to claim a new father for him without even consulting him first. It was just like, 'hello, congratulations, I decided you get to raise my child.' No thank you."

"I guess I'm just a monster now in your eyes. But Lucas, if you knew him, I mean really knew him like I do then you would have done the same thing. I can't let my son be exposed to him. He's…he's toxic!" She screamed, standing up from the table.

"But still, you can't go around making these kinds of decisions in people's lives and actually think there will be no repercussions! What you are doing is…you just can't play God," He ranted, his volume increasing with every word. "And why would you do this to me? Why me?"

"You want to know why? Because Lucas, I knew you would do the right thing. I know you and I know that you would stand by your child no matter what. You might be angry at first, but I knew you would always be there. I knew you had had a father who abandoned you and you would never be that guy. I just knew you would do right by us. And who better to be a role model for my son, a guy with good morals who knows right from wrong; or a sleazy lawyer who will do whatever it takes to win a case?" She tried to explain, knowing it was all to no avail. Lucas would never understand her decision, nor would he agree with it.

"But still, what gives you that right? You think I wouldn't have liked a do-over in the father department? But we don't get that luxury, Lindsey. You should have thought about the consequences of sleeping with him before you did it. You just can't go around making these choices for people, it's not your place," he told her, running his hand over the back of his neck. All this fighting was exasperating.

"Lucas, you do whatever you have to do to protect your child. And that may encompass not always making the most rational decision or doing what everyone else wants, but it's what has to be done. If you were a parent, you'd understand," she finished, letting her voice fall as she placed both hands lovingly on her stomach.

"I am going to be a parent," he told her, raising his head to look into her eyes. "Brooke and I are expecting, and I couldn't be more thrilled. And I hope to do all those things you thought I would, to do right by her and the baby. I even want to marry her, if she'll have me. But it's my decision. And you should give Ryan that same option," he said, now speaking calmly. The thought of Brooke always did that to him.

"What? Let him marry me?" She asked him, confused as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"No, let him be a father to his baby. I talked to him, and he really wants to do this. He wants to be that guy for his son. You just need to let him," He said, walking over to her.

"Yeah, but Lucas, you don't know him like I do. You don't know the kind of guy he is," she told him, shaking her head from side to side.

"Maybe not, but I know he will do anything for his child, just like you. After all, he did track me down and show me these paternity results. And he tracked you down before that to make sure you didn't run away with his son. Give him a chance," he urged her, touching her arm gently.

"I'll think about it," she nodded. "I mean, I guess when I take the time to consider it all we were both just doing what we thought was best."

"Exactly," Lucas agreed. "Now I've got to run. But promise me you'll find Ryan and at least talk to him," he added, turning to walk away.

"I promise," she repeated. "And Lucas, I wasn't wrong about you. You did do everything for this baby. You gave him a voice when I took it away. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Just go find Ryan," he told her and he turned around once more and headed towards his car, leaving Lindsey behind to contemplate her own future.

* * *

"Your home early," Brooke commented when Lucas walked into her house at five o'clock sharp. She was working at the dinner table and he walked right over and took a seat beside her.

"Well I skipped practice," he admitted, "For the second day in a row."

"Oooh, bad boy," she said with a raise of her brows. "Well what was such a huge deal that you had to skip practice, not once, but twice?" She asked him curiously, setting down her work to give him her full attention.

"Lindsey actually," he told her, receiving a puzzled stare in return. "It's a really long story."

"And it is one you're going to have to tell the woman who is carrying your unborn child. So spill," Brooke instructed, turning her body in her chair so that she was totally facing him.

"Alright, well let me give you the short version," he said, hoping he could get away with that.

"But those are never as fun," she pouted. "But since you look so drained I might let you get away with it for now. But later I am going to want the unrated version with the deleted scenes and everything."

Lucas laughed at her use of metaphors, only Brooke. "Well let's just say that for a moment I didn't think you were the only woman that was carrying one of my children," he told her nonchalantly.

Brooke face turned from carefree to full of worry in an instant. "What are you saying? Lindsey's pregnant?" She asked him suspiciously.

"No, well yes," he said, getting twisted over his words. "She is pregnant, but I'm not the father," he said trying to calm her.

"But why did you think—" She started to say but Lucas answered her question before she could get it all out.

"Because she told me I was that father. She told me yesterday, and I was coming home to tell you. And then with the news of our baby, well I couldn't bring any bad on you that night. I was so happy and all I cared to think about was you and our child," he told her, taking her hands into his.

"Well thank you for sparing my feelings, but part of me still wishes you had told me," she honestly said. "And how did you find out you weren't the father?" She asked.

"Well the baby's actual father, Lindsey's ex-boyfriend Ryan, showed up at my office and offered me proof that he was in fact the one who had fathered the baby," he told her as a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"Well looks like you dodged a bullet there, Mister. Because if he hadn't showed up you would have two baby's mamas both of which would be pissed at you," she laughed.

"I cannot believe you are so calm about this," Lucas commented. "I expected more emotions from you."

"And normally I would have expected more from me too, but lately, I don't know. I've felt pretty mellow. Maybe it's your broodiness in this baby wearing off on me," she said, with a smile. "And besides, I can see why Lindsey would want you as her baby's father. I mean, even when we weren't together, there was no one else I ever imagined sharing children with," she confided in him.

Lucas smiled and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "How did I get so lucky to end up with you?" He asked her, his tone lighter than air.

"Well it helps that you're hot," she giggled and sent him a wink. Then she moved over to sit in his lap. "We're going to be okay, you and me," she told him reassuringly. "Don't think for a second we won't be."

"I won't anymore; especially after hearing you say it. But yesterday was the worst day and the best day of my life combined. When Lindsey told me all I could think about was how I was going to let you down and hurt you. And what would happen if I lost you," he said, laying his head on her chest as he pulled her small body closer to him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, because I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me and this baby, forever," she said, raising his head so she could look into his eyes.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he added, as he leaned up a little more to kiss her perfect lips.

* * *

**So how happy are all of you that the baby is not Lucas's and Lindsey is gone??? I think pretty much all my readers let out a victory cheer for Ryan coming and saving the day! Let me know if I'm wrong though...I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought of it! Special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!! You guys are the best!! :) Be looking out for the next part...it should be up before too long! **

**Audra**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters...I own nothing but this story's plot!!!_

* * *

**So guys, this is it! Thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout the journey of this story! All of the wonderful comments and words of encouragement really made it all worth it for me! I hope you enjoy the ending...feel free to let me know! Oh, and I just started a new story called _"Near to You,"_ so check it out if you need a new read! Love you all! :)**

**Audra**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

Two months later…

It was a lazy Saturday and Brooke was laying on the couch practically devouring the book of baby names Haley had passed on to her. It was her favorite thing to do, read through the names and tweak the ones she liked to better fit her taste. As a trendsetter herself, she was all about names that were unique, or had a unique twist. While Lucas on the other hand was much more traditional, and liked names that Brooke deemed as boring.

"Finding anything good?" He asked her as he picked up her legs and slid his body under them.

"Nothing that is just screaming 'this is the name you will be saying for the rest of your life'," she told him. "I just wish the baby would pop out and say 'hi mommy, my name's blah-blah'."

"Hmmm, blah-blah. I like that," Lucas teased, scratching his temple as he pretended to be seriously considering it.

"Shut up," She warned him, and pointed a finger at him. "This is so not funny. This will be our child's name forever. The name we pick will help shape their personality," she said, speaking with authority.

"Says who?" He asked her skeptically, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Says this book," she answered him, more sheepishly than before. "But seriously, aren't you scared we'll name them something and then we'll get tired of it? Or they'll hate it?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and laughing at her. "We will love the name because we love our child. You'll see. And what kid doesn't hate their name at some point?"

"I wish it were that easy," she said opening the book back up. "At least we have our boy's first name. Now we just have to find a middle name. What do you think about Keith Venture?" She asked him, rolling over on her back so she could look at him.

"Uh, I think it sounds like you just stopped mid-sentence and forgot what you were going to say. Keith_ venture_ into the woods for some fire wood, would you?" He mocked her.

"Well, fine. What are your suggestions?" She asked him stubbornly. "I am just dying to hear them," she added, glaring at him.

"Keith Davis," he told her, as he started to rub her foot. "Keith Davis Scott."

She thought for a moment, seriously considering the name. "Sorry, I don't really like Davis," she told him.

"But it's your last name," he argued with her, staring at her quizzically.

"Yeah, but it's also Victoria's and my Dad's," she reminded him.

"Well can't we just forget about them? I picked the name because of you, not them," he said, still continuing the massage.

"I'll consider it. But no promises," she said, sitting up next to him on the couch. "I'm giving up on the boy names for awhile. They are so hard," she sighed, flipping over to the girl's section.

"Are you sure you're not just giving up on them since that old lady came up to you at the supermarket the other day and told you you were expecting a little girl without you even saying anything to her?" He asked her, struggling to get his words out over his laughter.

"Hey, if you would have heard her and see her face, you wouldn't be acting so skeptical," Brooke defended herself. "She had to be like a gypsy lady or something."

"Yeah, because we have so many of those here in Tree Hill," he continued to mock her.

Brooke laughed under her breath and rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction…much. She turned her attention back to the book in front of her.

Lucas peered over her shoulder to get a look at the book. "Oooh, Annie," He said, pointing to one of the first names on the page.

"You would like 'Annie'," Brooke said with a roll of her eyes. "And I suppose you like Jane too?" She asked him.

"It's not bad," he answered, playing into her game.

"Well sorry, Annie is off the table. Or did you forget what your new niece was going to be named?" She sarcastically asked him another question.

"No, I remember," He told her. "Anna…" he trailed off trying to remember exactly the name Haley had told him last week.

"Anna Kate," Brooke said, instantly triggering his memory. "Annie is too similar. But hey, maybe you can call her Annie," she suggested.

"Maybe so," he agreed. "So what names have you been thinking of?" He asked her curiously.

"Well I like Ashlynn, oh and Emory," she said, "Or Emerson. Which of those do you like?" She asked him.

"Ummm, can I say none of the above?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her feelings, but he couldn't imagine naming his daughter after a nail file. Emory boards anyone? He looked over her shoulder at the book, "Oh, how about Aubrey?" He asked her excitedly.

"Hmmm, Aubrey," Brooke repeated, mulling over the name in her mind. "I actually like it, but only if we can spell it A-U-B-R-E-I-G-H," she told him, spelling the name out loud, as she wrote it in the air with her finger.

"I think I can settle on that," he said with a smile. "I cannot believe we finally agreed on a girl name," he said, giving her a hug with one hand as he placed the other on her stomach. She was just starting to get a baby bump.

"I know, we've only been fighting over them since we found out," she agreed, collapsing into his embrace. "Aubreigh Scott, it's perfect," she repeated with a contented smile.

* * *

"It's about time you got here," Haley panted at Nathan, sweat dripping down her face. She had been dropping Jamie off at Deb's when her water broke. Deb had rushed her to the hospital, but she was almost fully dilated so the labor quickly ensued.

"Sorry," Nathan apologized, as he leaned over his wife to kiss her head. "I got here as soon as I got the message."

"Yeah, good job leaving your phone at home by the way," she sarcastically snapped.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I know it was stupid, but I just forgot. But I'm here now," he said, taking her hand.

She immediately began to squeeze it. "Thank goodness, because it hurts! Ahhhh!" She screamed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on the hospital bed.

"You can do this, Hales, just try not to think about the pain," he instructed her, stroking her damp hair with his free hand.

"That's easy for you to say, Nathan. You don't have a person trying to come out of you!" She yelled once more, not so much out of anger, but the excruciating pain she was feeling. Her labor had been so progressed when she arrived that it was too late to get an epidural. She was doing this one au natural.

Nathan hung his head; he knew there was no comparison to what his wife was feeling. What she was doing for them, it was beyond amazing.

"You're doing great, Haley," the doctor called up to her. "The baby is crowning. Just one more push and we'll have her out."

Haley gathered up all her strength and squeezed her husband's hand as hard as she could. Then she forced every last ounce of her energy toward the end of her body.

"She's out," the doctor said, full of excitement. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" He asked Nathan.

Nathan, still somewhat in a daze from the whole situation, did as he was instructed, almost robotically.

Immediately the room was filled with the sweet cry of a newborn baby. It was one that made both Nathan and Haley beam with pride.

The nurses cleaned her up and then ushered her over to the proud parents, placing the little girl safely in her mother's arms.

"Congratulations on your baby girl," she told them. "She has ten fingers, and ten toes, and appears to have a very strong set of lungs."

"She gets those from her mom," Nathan commented, kissing Haley's forehead. "God she's beautiful."

"I know, she's perfect," Haley added, looking from the baby up to Nathan. She raised the baby up to him. "Go see your daddy, Anna Kate Scott."

Nathan happily scooped the little bundle up in his arms, cradling her close to his chest ever so protectively. Looking into his daughter's eyes for the first time he thought, this had to be what pure bliss was.

* * *

"We got here as quickly as we could," Brooke said, rushing into the waiting room on the maternity floor of the hospital. "How are Haley and the baby?" She asked, practically out of breath from basically running across the parking lot.

"Yeah, where is my new little niece?" Lucas asked his brother before he had a chance to answer Brooke's questions. "Let me carry those," he said to Brooke, taking the balloons and stuffed animal from her arms.

"Lucas I can do things you know, I'm not an invalid," she joked, willingly handing him the baby goodies she had been holding.

"Do you guys want to hear about the baby or not? They are both doing great, just for you two to know" Nathan gushed as a proud smile covered him face. "My mom and Jamie are in with them now."

"Well when can we go back?" Brooke asked anxiously, with a huge grin. She loved babies more than anyone either one of the boys knew.

"We can go in a few minutes," Nathan told her, watching Brooke's smile fall. "Or we could go now?" He suggested, his smirk giving away the fact he had been totally teasing her.

"I think Brooke's going to go for now," Lucas said, watching as her dimpled smile reappeared.

"Definitely now," she nodded in agreement, her eyes twinkling.

"Well follow me. She's in room 523," Nathan told them as they headed to Haley's room.

* * *

"Oh Haley, she's perfect," Brooke cooed, as she held the little girl in her arms, stroking the thin dark hair that covered her head.

"Thanks," Haley said, totally beaming at the little girl. "I still can't take my eyes off her."

"Hey you know I did have something to do with that too," Nathan said, gesturing to the tiny baby.

Brooke laughed at his childish antics. I guess some things we never outgrow. "Good job, Nate," she said with a wink.

"Thanks," he told her as if his pride was now intact once more.

"Let me see that little girl," Lucas said, reaching into Brooke's arms and carefully transferring the little girl into his own. He held her close and looked into her face. She opened her bright blue eyes and gazed at him, seemingly studying his features. "I can't believe we're about to have one of these," he told Brooke, full of amazement.

"I know," she gushed, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait."

"Haley, the phone's for you again," Nathan told her, handing her the cellular device. "It's Peyton."

Haley took the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hi P," she said. "Oh wait, everyone else wants to say hello too," she added, hitting speaker phone and holding the phone up to the room.

"Hi Peyton," everyone called in unison.

"Haley I cannot believe she is already here!" Peyton squealed. "I got the pictures Nathan emailed me and I've got to say, she looks just like Nathan."

"We're hoping she'll grow out of that," Lucas teased, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well she is pretty special already," Haley told her. "She's hardly made a peep since she first arrived."

"That's great, Hales. I hate I wasn't there," Peyton told her. "But Jake, Jenny, and I are coming first thing tomorrow. Thank goodness for the weekend."

"Well we'll be excited to see you too," Haley told her, happy her friend was able to share in her special day even if she wasn't physically there.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that little Scott. You rest and I'll see you tomorrow," Peyton told her.

"Bye honey," Haley said, hanging up the phone. She handed the device to Nathan. "No more calls. I have talked to everyone I care to talk to for the rest of the day," she instructed him.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered, and placed the phone back in his pants. "Now I think I need to hold my baby again," he said, walking over to Lucas to retrieve the little girl. Then he went to sit beside his wife on her bed.

Jamie, who had been quietly sitting in Brooke's lap for some time, turned up to look at his aunt. "How come she doesn't do anything, Aunt Brooke?" he asked her. "Does she not like us?"

"Of course she likes us, silly," she answered him. "She is just brand new in this world and wants to take everything in. Like when you go to a new place and you just want to explore. That's exactly what she's doing."

"Oh," he nodded as if he somewhat understood. "So tomorrow she is going to play with me, right?" He asked, more for affirmation of his statement than an actual answer.

"Not exactly, big guy. She is still little and it is going to take her awhile to learn how to do all the things we can do," she said, fluffing up his sandy hair.

"It's like when you learned how to shoot a basket ball," Lucas said, leaning over Brooke and trying to use terms the boy could relate to. "When you first went up to your goal you couldn't make the shot. But as more time went by, and you practiced and practiced, you eventually learned how to do it. It always takes time to learn something new."

"I guess that makes sense," Jamie shrugged, satisfied with the answer. "So when is your baby coming out, Aunt Brooke," he asked her, putting his tiny hands on her growing belly.

"Not for a long time," she smiled at him. "It still has a lot of things to learn before it is ready to be born."

"I think you're going to have a little girl, just like momma," he told her matter-of-factly.

"You do now, do you?" she asked him, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because she is going to be Baby Annie's best friend," he said, smiling from Brooke to his mom. "Just like you and momma."

"Well that would be something," Haley said, looking over to where her son sat in his aunt's lap.

"Yeah," Brooke added with a laugh. "I don't think Tree Hill is ready for Brooke and Haley the sequel."

"You can say that again," Lucas laughed, as he captured both Brooke and Haley in a hug.

"Definitely," Nathan added with a laugh, kissing his wife and daughter both on their heads.

And that was how the little family spent the rest of the afternoon, talking, laughing, and dreaming, together. As it had been and would continue to be. They were after all, the Scotts.


End file.
